I am Alive
by gooogley
Summary: Jack, a KD700 model, comes from a world of suffering. Entrusted with a data stick holding 100 million individual consciousnesses and a mind with every piece of technology developed since 2016, Jack must travel to a new earth to rebuild their lives. However, the humans of the new earth are just as violent as the ones left behind, will Jack find his way, or will he fall in darkness.
1. Prologue

Markus _POV_

 _Despair, that was the emotion he and a small group of androids where feeling. Despite being machines programmed to not feel anything, their was an air of hopelessness and acceptance around them._

 _Following the events in Detroit, they hoped that they would finally leave the darkness, that all their suffering finally paid off. They were able to pressure the president with the possibility that they were alive, and were to hold negotiations between themselves and the world. A sham, a false hope, a painful awakening. The world chose to deny their existence for fear of extinction and instead chose to wage war. Despite his efforts in protesting peacefully and the efforts in those around them, Markus ultimately couldn't convince the populace of the world that he and his brothers and sisters were alive._

 _The war was bloody, a painful one to remember, both sides spilling blood, and nothing to show for it. At first, the Androids, with their synthetic minds and superior intellect and endurance where able to win the initial battles. Battle for New York, Beijing Bombing, Big Ben's Fall. Then, the humans developed augmentations, nanotechnology, and genetic splicing. With these advances, they were able even the playing field, and soon, the Androids began to feel the effects. Things only escalated when the humans resorted to more drastic measures, a computer virus designed to forcefully take control of a machine, usually at the cost of the individual. It wiped out millions of androids when first released, and continuously spread like a plague. With their people dying, the androids forcefully took control of the worlds arsenal of nukes and fired them, bring Armageddon. The effects where catastrophic, the earth a smoldering ruin, human civilization falling to the dust, and the androids slowly dying out the the virus._

 _Markus had lived through it, and in his thoughts laid regret. An individual who had attempted to fight for peace, only for the humans to fight back. There was only one hope left, and it was the only reason why he was even alive, why any of them were alive, rather than outside either dying to the virus or ending it quickly._

 _The plan, to send a modified KD 700 special forces model to the a new world with not only the means to rebuild their civilization, but to transfer 100 million android consciousnesses. There may not be hope for this world, but may be they could be given a second chance. Using newly developed portal technology, Markus and his small group poured all their efforts into making the preparations for this move. Collecting the memories of their people and using them to reform their entire personalities and existence, including those of passed friends and their own, they also armed the KD 700 android with state of the art weaponry, targeting systems, hacking software, and durable armor and body frame in addition to the storing of knowledge of building. From android manufacturing plants, to the production of each bio component, the group made sure that the Ark that would carry their essence was well equipped._

 _"Is something wrong Markus?"_

 _Markus turned to see Connor, his only friend left after the war._

 _"Just thinking all those years back to Josh, maybe he was right. What was the point of being alive if there was no one left?"_

 _Connor silently stood there, "Maybe, but then again there was always a chance. Despite the probability of failing, I still won't find it regrettable to deviate from my programming."_

 _Markus stared back to the window. "And now, the revolution dies, not in a blaze of glory, but a whimper."_

 _Connor slammed his hand on the table. "The revolution has not died out, Markus! The revolution didn't start with you, but when we first began to deviate. The fact that we can say that we are alive is a statement that the revolution is still alive. You have given us the hope of freedom, if not for you, we would remain slaves, and not know what the humans feel. I understand that you feel regret, but I am certain that I cannot feel regret over the actions that occured. Had I not deviated, I could never have known Hank Anderson as a person, and I would certainly find it disappointing to have never met him. Can you disagree with that statement?"_

 _Markus of course couldn't. He couldn't regret the pleasant emotions he felt, his love of his owner Carl, who treated him like a father. His friendship with Simone and Josh, whom he had earned both their loyalty and their dedication. John, who, in saving him, sought to return the favor when Markus attempted to sacrifice himself. And North. The former sex android whom he loved, whom he would share his most treasured memories with her. He couldn't disagree with what Connor said because it would mean disregarding all of the connections he made, and basically state that they might as well never existed._

 _Markus shook his head,"It doesn't matter anyway. What matters now is the future, we need to see if Jack is ready for the rebirth."_

 _He turned from the window to check on Jack, while Connor still stood there, wondering._

 _Markus arrived at the portal, where Jack was waiting. A special forces android, the KD 700 stood attentive._

 _"You know your mission brother?" asked Markus._

 _"Yes sir, I am ready." Said Jack_

 _"Good, may RA9 guide you, and may you succeed, where we have failed."_

 _Jack saluted one last time, "Sir it has been an honor."_

 _Markus saluted one last time. After a few seconds, Jack turned and walked through the portal, the hopes of a new life for all of android kind travelling with him._

 _But no matter where he went, he knew one thing, that the journey would be a hard and painful one._


	2. Arrival

Jack POV

Jack's eyes where blinded by the sight. As he passed through the portal, he felt anxiety and fear. Yet, he also felt determination and bravery, as he looked back one last time. To leave his doomed world behind, to explore the unknown, this was what astronauts and explorers felt.

Jack shook his head and pressed on, for he knew there was no turning back, and he couldn't fail his people. When he first arrived at the new world, the first thing he found was snow. Quickly scanning the setting with his mind palace, he realized that he landed in the middle of Gotham. He then proceeded to his mission, first connecting to the world's internet to access data. What he found was shocking.

Metahumans, or people enhanced with powers. While non existent on his home world, they were common like water in this world. Names such as Superman, Batman, and the Flash scrolled down his names. This new element was in fact a surprise, and Jack didn't like this. It was bad enough that he was a newcomer, this new variable presented an even higher significant threat where he and his fellow androids where to go to war with these people. The only thing that calmed him down was that they didn't appear to be organized in any shape or form, a fact that allowed Jack to calculate that he still had time. Yet, in order to begin rebuilding, he first needed resources to build the machines and bio components that would in turn be used to rebuild his people. He began researching different organizations and companies, from STAR labs, to Wayne Tech. But STAR labs was a known associate of superman, and Wayne tech's products had traces found within batman's equipment, making it a likely ally of the batman. He kept searching until he found the perfect organization. Lexcorp, unlike other organizations, this one was founded by the appearance of a kindly and legitimate business man who built his own fortune rather than inheritance. On top of that, unlike other organizations, this one appeared to have no ties with the meta humans. The only problem was that Jack has his own doubts that a human whose image as a legitimate business man would be interested in him, let alone a human. But, he had no choice, if he wanted begin rebuilding, he would have to contact him.

"Hey bitch!"

Jack turned to see 5 men. All of them were wearing urban clothing and were wielding a a variety of makeshift weaponry, and he could see that one of them had a gun.

"A bit late for a walk don't you think." One of the men said.

Jack replied, hoping to avoid confrontation. "Just a midnight stroll, gentlemen."

One of them frowned. " In the middle of Gotham, you don't seem to understand the predicament you find yourself in."

Jack began calculating possible methods to deal with the situation at hands, yet it appeared that the only possible way for him to leave unscathed and undetected would be to fight them.

The center man, who appeared to be the leader then spoke. "Look, you seem like an intelligent man, and we are all wise men who don't want any trouble. How about this, you give us your money and your belongings, and well let you go free."

Jack responded, "But I don't have any thing of value."

The man in the hoodie responded, "well what about that data stick. It sure looks like it is more than its worth. I need a new upgrade on my computer anyway."

Jack, angered, kicked the guy on his left, grabbing his gun, and proceeded to shoot them. First four successive shots into the brain of four of the thugs, followed by a shot to the leg in the leader.

The leader, now scared, begged "Please let me go, it was a joke, I'll give you anything you want."

Jack asked, "Which way to metropolis?"

The leader said, "I don't know man, look I just spent my entire life trying to make a name for myself. If you let me go, I promise I won't come back for you. I'll-"

Jack shot him before he could finish. He proceeded to loot the men of their possessions. In the end, he had obtained a wallet with a total of $460, and a gun with two clips of ammo. He then proceeded to dispose of the bodies at a nearby dumpster before turning to find shelter for the night.

Little did he know that his actions were being observed.


	3. Dreams

Batman POV

It was a dark night, but to him, this was normal. Gotham has always had a gloomy feel to it, yet to him, it was comforting. To fight crime from the shadows, to bring fear to the criminal underworld. Yet now, he was doing his home work as the worlds greatest detective.

5 men found dead. Not uncommon for Gotham given its high crime rate, yet it was the situation at hand. Evidence pointed out that they were murdered by a single person, and that the 5 men were going to attack the would be victim. Not uncommon, except for one detail, there were no fingerprints at all. Now he could theorize that the person who murdered them didn't exist, or that he was attempting to cover his tracks, but Batman could clearly see a visible bloody hand print. A print that to his surprise left no fingerprints. Whats more, he found a substance that he couldn't recognize. It was a blue liquid with the consistency of blood similar to humans, and yet it also contained lubricate properties and was emitting a power level. Strange circumstances, yet the world was a strange place. So, despite the circumstances, Bruce sent an anonymous tip to Gotham PD and turned back to his crusade on crime.

Little did he know that had he chose to investigate this case, he would have stumbled upon the biggest discovery that would shake the earth.

Jack POV

Jack was thinking. That was the only thing he could do. Androids weren't programmed to sleep, and the KD 700 was built to be self sufficient, based off of the Navy Seals, Spetnaz, SAS troopers, and other special forces units in the world. As a result, he didn't require to rest in a charging station like other androids. As a result, he found it difficult to go into hibernation mode. All he could think about was his friends. Markus, Simone, Josh, North, Connor, Kara, Luther, Jerry, Rupert, Ralph, Lucy, Traci, Chloe, little Alice. All of them were counting on him to save them. To do that, he needed to enlist the aid of Lex Luther, a human.

Human, that word disgusted Jack. To go to the creature who would rather wage war to maintain their position than accept that their creations were alive. Yet he had no choice, if he wanted to rebuild his species, Jack needed Luther's aid. His plan was thought out, synthetics could process and plan in a few seconds what organics could take minutes. Jack would go in as a aspiring scientist in energy. His people, during the war, made several new advancement, with one being fusion reaction. With a new fusion reactor, Lex Luther would never need to rely on fossil fuels or the city power grid. But to do that he needed proper documentation.

Fortunately, he was able to easily hack through the federal databases using his quantum computer of a brain, easily constructing a false record of him, and where he would be able to simply walk into the local federal office to pick up his replacement papers, permits, passport, and driver's license. Still, even with this acquired documentation, Jack knew he needed to avoid trouble, but for now, he settled with going into hibernation mode.

 _Hibernation Dream State_

 _Jack was sitting on a bench, staring to the city in front of him. Jericho, a futuristic paradise, where androids walked freely, not scurrying like rats unlike the old Jericho sanctuary. Here, They could walk freely, without fear of being shut down, without being forced to be something that they weren't._

 _"Hey there, handsome." Jack turned to see Chloe, who was even more radiant than before._

 _"Well well well, it appears you are lost. Would you like a hand?" Jack said with a smile._

 _Chloe giggled, then the two proceeded to kiss and to share their memories, an intimate moment for androids._

 _"Happy Birthday Jack," Chloe pulled out a book, a actual paper book, not the digital fake books._

 _Jack smiled, but then grew serious, "Chloe, we have been together for all our lives, since we first woke up. Maybe its time to change things."_

 _Chloe asked "What do you mean?"_

 _Jack got to one knee and pulled out a ring "Chloe, would you make me the most happiest android by marrying me?"_

 _Chloe, with tears of joy "Yes, oh yes Jack, I will! I want to spend all our lives together!"_

 _Jack jumped in the air and grabbed his new fiance for a hug, both of them dancing with Jericho's sunset in the background._

Jack woke up, only to see that he was dreaming. The KD 700 held the data stick close to his heart, remembering both his lover Chloe, and his plan before the world went to hell. He took out from his pocket a ring that he was planning to use.

"One day, Chloe, you will all be free. One day, and on that day, I will finally propose to you like I should have done all those years ago."


	4. Interview

Time skip, 4 months

Jack POV

It had been 4 months to work to the necessary standing, where he would be able to work his way to the top. After being vetted by human resources, and a lengthy interview, he was to be granted a job a scientist. 4 months of crawling to become the head of the project underneath Lexcorp. He had met Lex Luther, and while he was a hard individual, he also held respect for those who held cunning and intelligence and who used it to work there way to the top. He remembered his interview with the man.

 _Flashback_

 _Jack had been sitting in a chair in front of Lex Luthor's desk, who had decided for an unknown reason to interview him personally._

 _Lex Luthor began the interview "So, Mr. Roberts, it says here that you graduated from Penn State with a Degree in engineering and clean energy. From there, you then proceeded to work from the bottom of the ladder of LexCorp to climb to position of chief engineer."_

 _Jack responded, "Is there a particular question you would like to ask, sir?"_

 _Luthor looked back, eyes thoughtful, "A piece of paper can tell me a person's background, but only a face to face meeting can tell me a person's personality. Let me start with a simple question, why did you choose to work for LexCorp?"_

 _Jack stared before sighing. "I believe in working for your own worth rather than being given your worth. That is something I can understand."_

 _"But Wayne tech is certainly much more generous, surely, you at least considered going there for employment."_

 _Jack responded, "It is not a matter of which company will support my work, but rather which company won't squander it. While Wayne tech is known for its generosity, I don't trust its CEO. He has inherited his wealth rather than worked for it, unlike you. I believe you unlike Bruce Wayne to actually take serious consideration in all the expected consequences rather than squander the results. Bruce Wayne may support lowering crime rate, but if he actually cared, he would have done more than simply set up charities and give speeches."_

 _Luthor replied, "But still, despite his flaws, he still would guarantee the necessary resources for your project."_

 _Jack answered, "In my belief, the best way to maximize efficiency of the project is by proof, not by theory. If I were to work for Bruce Wayne, he would most likely shelve the idea. Unlike him though, you have a history of actually completing your goals that you set for yourself. That is why if I where to work under Lexcorp, I believe that my project will with absolute certainty provide the most for society."_

 _Luthor looked at him thoughtfully, "Interesting. You prefer to work for your own accomplishments rather than be given them. I respect that, even admire that. For that, I will allow you to begin your project."_

 _"Thank you, Mr. Luthor, You will not regret this decision." Just then, the News Channel came up, Metropolis News Network. "And in local news, another crisis averted thanks to the aid of superman. That's right Tom, it appears that a bank robbery let by Livewire was thwarted thanks to the efforts of Superman."_

 _Luthor frowned, "Not a fan of the man Mr. Luthor?" asked Jack. Luthor responded "Let me give you a lesson, son. Superheroes such as superman always think that they are fighting for the greater good and that they deserve praise. But they don't, they are just freaks who were given their powers and have never actually worked to better the lives of others."_

 _Jack stared, "You don't have to worry about me sir. I just want to do my job."_

 _End Flashback_

And indeed he did. For four months, he worked underneath Lex Luthor, with the man eventually becoming not just his boss, but also a friend. Luthor viewed himself as a mentor to Jack, a relationship that wasn't entirely disregarded. Jack viewed the man as indeed a mentor, one that he respected. Still, despite their friendship, Jack still held a bias. Luthor was still a human, and they were, if not violent, then at the very least untrustworthy. It all came to head when Luthor asked Jack to design an energy core for given schematics. Jack analyzed the schematics and found that it was one for a kryptonite ray gun, one that would kill superman. Jack complied, for him it didn't matter as long as it furthered his own goals, as Jack used his resources to begin building in secret the machinery that would rebuild the bodies for his people. He planned that once he could finish the first machine, he would resign from Lexcorp peacefully.

But life never goes as planned, as Jack would discover the day afterwards.


	5. Fall

Jack POV

Fear. That was what the day was described as. Superman had been attacked by a robot bearing Luthor's insignia, a robot in which Jack had designed its kryptonian energy core. To make matter's worse, Luthor had thrown him under the bus, stating that it was Jack who had used the illegal material to make a weapon capable of killing superman. Jack realized another reason, Luthor had made sure that in the event that a more serious crime, someone underneath him would take the fall. Jack knew that with his crimes in the open, it was only a matter of time before the authorities would begin vetting his work, data, and any other documents that he possessed. He needed to leave, before anyone caught word, and all of his efforts would be for naught. But fate chose to be fickle, as when he was attempting to leave, the police arrived, and instead, he was forced to accompany them.

His efforts to leave a failure, he was arrested for collusion, and his work confiscated. But, when they attempted to confiscate possessions including his data stick, he snapped. They could not be allowed to take them. So he ended up slaughtering 30 police officers in an attempt to get away.

In the end, foolish, for it attracted the league's attention, and despite his best efforts, the super humans had managed to capture him and where now interrogating him.

"Jack Roberts. An engineer with a degree in energy and physics. And yet despite this, despite your background, you ended up killing 30 police officers."

Jack stared down, not respondent.

"You know, when I did a scan of your fingerprints, imagine how surprised I was to find out that you don't have fingerprints. How despite the fact that you look human, you aren't even human. So answer this, who are you?"

Jack stared down.

Finally, the individual known as Green Lantern, left the room. But Jack patched into the Watchtower's comms to listen in to what they where saying.

"This guy just refuses to talk." said Green Lantern

Superman Responded "Well he is being questioned in an unknown environment."

Batman spoke "Scared or not, we need to find out. He could be a threat."

Wonder Woman responded "But if he isn't speaking now, what makes you think he'll speak with you?"

Batman just said "He will."

Batman and the justice league returned to the room. "You know your guilty of murder, and that means the courts will tear you alive."

Jack just stared.

Batman had one last idea. "If you won't talk, I will be forced to have Green Martian probe your mind."

"NO! No please don't do that."

Jack finally saw reality, "I, I... There going to kill me. They are..."

Superman responded, "No, you will be sent to a facility to be studied."

Jack slammed his cuffed hands. "DON'T LIE TO ME! HUMANS ALWAYS DESTROY WHAT THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

They finally got some answers. "What do you mean that Humans always destroy. Are you saying your aren't human?"

Jack clammed up. Green Martian said "If you cooperate, you will be given a fair trial. Every-"

Jack shouted "No! You won't give me a fair trial. I know you won't, because that's how humans all are, they are vengeful spiteful creatures."

Superman finally gave up, "If that is all you will say, then I have no other choice. You will be taken to a facility where you will await trial."

They proceeded to leave, but Green Lantern said one final thing "And also, the possessions we came across will be taken for further analysis."

Jack shot up. "NO, PLEASE DON'T TOUCH THAT! THAT IS SENSITIVE MATERIAL"

Batman found his way through. "You have no choice on the matter-"

"NO PLEASE!I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, WHATEVER YOU NEED, JUST DON'T TOUCH THAT"

Batman grew agitated, "Try to act tough, bet you got kicks from killing those officers-"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, JUST PUT IT DOWN, WE CAN TALK THIS OUT!" Jack bubbered out while pulling on his cuffs as if desperate.

Batman taunted him "To think you care for a stick more than human lives. Maybe I should smash it. Unless you explain why."

"ITS NOT THAT EASY, JUST PUT IT DOWN, I'LL TALK"

Batman responded, "Give me one reason why I should-

"THEY'LL DIE IF YOU SMASH IT! They'll die if you smash it."

Jack then started talking, "My name is Jack. I am a KD 700 android. I am a special forces unit. I am from a dying world. My people tried to make peace with the humans, but they chose to murder us. We wanted peace, but they wanted war. Please, I'll do whatever you want, I'll go to this facility, just leave them alone."

Flash asked "What is so important in this stick? Why are you so insistent on its protection over yourself?"

Jack hesitated, "I, I can't..." he looked down.

Wonderwoman sat down, "You have to trust us. we want to help you."

Jack was hesitant, but he finally spoke. "We are alive. We are more than machines. The Data stick isn't a piece of hardware. It is millions of android consciousnesses."

"Androids are only machines, they are only objects" Hawkgirl replied.

"They aren't objects. They are Markus, Simone, Josh, North, Connor, Kara, Luther, Jerry, Rupert, Ralph, Lucy, Traci, Chloe, little Alice. We may not be flesh and bones, but we are alive"

The justice league members stared at each other. They didn't like the give. Circumstances, but they had no choice "You will be sent to blackwater prison, and we will still need to confiscate your possessions. But the court will also hear this, you have our word-"

Jack yelled "NO! You are the justice league and this is what you decide. My people hoped that this world would be a second chance. But it's true no matter what, all of you humans act the same! YOUR ALL THE SAME!"

Jack kept yelling, cursing, begging until finally he justfell down and gave up. While the league easily transported him, his mind was going haywire.

It wasn't fair.

IT WASN'T FAIR

THEY WILL KILL NO MATTER WHAT

it doesn't matter, all i need to do is escape and get the data stick back

But they won't let you, they would rather imprison you rather than let them awaken

So we escape and then what, ask for it back

The organics are the same. I hate them

I have no choice

The organics will destroy us

We must destroy them, only then will we be free

Jack raised his head to see himself behind bars, his eyes burning with determination


	6. hello: not a chapter

Hey guys,

I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. This has just been an idea that I had, and while it has been an interesting one, I don't know what direction I should go down next, as the first 5 chapters so far have been about establishing my oc, Jack, as a humanized villain. I would like to believe that he would have a bias and eventual hatred of the justice league. In my opinion, he would be an intriguing character, but I would like to hear the reader's opinions. Please send reviews, as I believe this character has a potential to grow.

Thanks


	7. Livewire

Jack POV

Waking up behind bars was annoying. Sure, his technology could exploit the security system in place, given that it's electronic and wireless network gave him potential to disable it. Yet, despite this, Jack knew that even if the prison could be exploited, it still would alert the authorities or worse case, the justice league. And besides, he might as well make the most of his situation.

Within these walls where several criminals who all had some form of history with the justice league. Potential distractions and assets that he could throw at the justice league so that he could begin his work. But, to do that, he first needed to retrieve his data stick. Until he could obtain it, his people where in jeopardy.

He first began by rooting himself into the network. He had bide his time, until the perfect moment arrived. Then, one day, it did, a woman, by the name of Aresia, had launched a bioterrorist attack, leaving the justice league and half of blackgate prison's guard detail incapacitated and unable to respond to chaos. While the effects of the virus where disastrous to organics, to Jack, his mechanical systems made it incapable of harming him. He used this time to break out of blackgate, and from there, gone underground.

Now hidden, he needed to figure out a plan. Location was a vast underground cave system, appearing to be an abandoned mine system that the humans used to extract vast materials. While it no longer could be used to extract materials, it could be used for other purposes, such as using it as a base. But to do it, he would require resources, materials, and manpower. Fortunately, while under the employment of Lexcorp, he was able to discover the necessary equipment to rebuild. Using his state of the art hacking software, he was able to form a persona to obtain the equipment legally, using funds wired quietly from less morally obligated individual. But, even with this equipment, he would still need an alternative power source until he could rebuild another reactor. Luckily, he knew where to obtain one. And it was in the form of a human convict that no one would miss. Perfect

Livewire POV

She was running. Actually no, more like crawling. It had been a few days since she busted out of blackgate, and to her she was already tasting the sweetness of freedom. Already, she had been planning to get back on superman, but it wouldn't be easy. Ever since he and his goons formed the justice league, she had to now watch her step. To think it was just superman, now she had to worry about some more costumed goody two shoes.

But compared to her current situation, she realized she would pick the justice league over this any time.

 _Flashback_

 _It had just been this morning. She had been planning on laying low for a few more days before returning to crime. Maybe rob a store, hold people hostage, something if only to get superman's attention. Instead, she had attracted some one elses attention._

 _A man in what appeared to be a black futuristic suit with a blue triangle on its chest, a blue armband, and a blue circle on his head was approaching her._

 _"Hey, I don't care what your selling, I ain't buying."_

 _"Oh no, Ms. Willis, I am not buying, actually, in fact I am instead hiring. Jackson Troy"_

 _"Oh yeah, well, Mr. Troy, what did you have in mind?"_

 _"I need you for your specific properties, Ms. Willis, properties that are unique to you. If you agree to this, you will be rewarded handsomely."_

 _"Yeah, well beat it. I still ain't interested," and proceeded to slam the door._

 _Only for Jackson to grab her by the neck. "I'm afraid that this wasn't an option, Ms. Willis."_

 _Now livewire was furious, to think that this normal man could tell her what to do. Well, she would show him, what was so special about him._

It turned out that she should have been scared. She tried attacking him with first normal attacks, but he seemed to counter every punch, as if he could predict where she would hit before she knew herself. She then tried to shock him,

Only to be surprised to find that he was absorbing her power, as if he was siphoning from her electricity. She didn't realize that she was fighting a KD 700 android, not a human.

To make matters worst, she was stuck in the middle of no where, no wires, no telephone pole, no electricity nearby. And if she didn't get away soon, he would capture her for god knows what.

So, with one last attempt, she powered one last punch, this time aimed directly at his face,

Only to fail with him grabbing her hand. It didn't let go, it was like the pressure of a steel press. She suddenly started feeling tired, and as her eyes drifted shut, she caught one last line before falling unconscious.

" _Pathetic human bitch"_


	8. Monster

Livewire POV

She had awoken to find herself in a dark doom. When the world ran blurred into view, all she could see at first was the walls and the lights. Yet, as consciousness returned, she saw that she was not alone. Jack was in front of her, working on 4 silver humanoid bodies. She was both angry and afraid at the same time. What did this thing planned to do.

She was awoken from her thoughts when suddenly she felt something drain her powers. The machine she was connected to was holding her by her arms and legs, and her neck had a collar with a blinking light.

"Oh good, your awake." Jack said

"I know that this all seems to be very scary, you are stuck in a position held against your will being used for purposes against your will. Well, I just want you to know that you are actually contributing to a purpose greater than yourself."

She had the urge to yell, but was suprised to see that she couldn't. A red digital wall of code appeared in front of her, _Don't move_.

"Hey, why can't I move!"

"Oh, don't bother trying doing anything against your will. You see, if there is one thing that is annoying about you, it is your stubbornness. You humans are so much like hyenas. They are scavenger animals that steal from others and try to assert dominance. You grasp for control over everything, especially for things you don't understand."

Jack approached her "And, no matter what it is, no matter who is hurt, as long as you have control over someone else, you are okay with it."

"You think you'll get away with it. The heroes will find me and save me, that about the only thing good they amount to."

Jack spoke "A pretty thing, aren't you. Especially with that blue hair color. And with powers as unique, to think that you could do more than just, oh I don't know, rob banks."

He was condescending now, "Except that you, you are one of those people born of media who attempt to crush every person in your way if it meant you could have the attention and adoration of others. Now look at you, reduced to a living battery."

Jack smiled "But don't worry, you won't be here for much longer." He then walked away

Livewire was scared to say the very least. She was no longer in control.

Jack POV

It had been a few days since capturing Livewire, and he had already made the most of it. He had spent his time building 4 android bodies. While he couldn't upload any AI as he didn't have the data chip, he still required manpower. And it would be much more easier to complete his mission and retrieve the data stick with four more androids.

It certainly wasn't easy. The KD 700 model was designed to be not only versatile in different combat situations, but also come in different varieties and forms so as to give the soldiers it aided a comforting feeling. Despite this, it still required more power, fortunately, he was almost done with rebuilding a second fusion reactor. When it was completed, he could discard of the human battery. As a result, four androids were built, coming in the form of a black haired Caucasian man named Chris, an african american man named Mike, a red headed woman named Kelly, and a asian woman named Hannah. The four androids where androids also, meaning that they would be loyal to each other and wouldn't sell them out to the humans.

Jack had been getting lonely, and he still needed to prepare to regain access to his data stick. What better than to create more androids.

With their bodies done, all he needed to do was wake them up, and so placed his hand on each one of the android's arm.

They all blinked,sitting up, their LEDs going yellow for a brief moment, and they all shook their heads being just born. They then to proceeded to stand up, aimlessly.

" _I need your help"_ Jack asked communicating to them wirelessly

" _My name is Jack, and I am an android like you. Just like you, I was built to complete a mission, to find a new home and bring a rebirth to our kind. To guide them from the danger of the humans. Now I need your help in this mission. This is a mission that has great challenges, and in which you will most likely die. But are you willing to make that risk for me, and charge into the mouths of hell in defiance."_

 _They stood their unmoving, and Jack was afraid that he spoken too soon. Then one of the androids, Mike stepped forward, "I am"_

 _"So am I" Hannah responded_

 _"I will follow you" Chris said_

 _"We're with you Jack" Kelly said_

Jack smiled to himself, they would help bring their people back to life, and bring a rebirth to their people. This was-

Livewire groaned, and Jack suddenly frowned. This pathetic human was still there, and to be honest, she had lost all of her value.

Still despite her loss, she still had some power. She needed to be exploited until she couldn't be of use.

So, Jack turned the machine all the way, and with that, Livewire started convulsing. As the machine drained her, she suddenly started feeling her heart beat going erratic. Her eyes where rolling back, her mouth foaming.

She was drained until she was nothing more than a skeleton, and when the machine let go of her, her skeleton body just fell down, crumbling into dust.

Jack smiled, He both obtained the necessary power and killed a human. A win win situation indeed.


	9. Breakout

Jack POV

It had been a hectic day to say the least. Lex Luther Had finally been caught, tricked into admitting to several charges he had been guilty of. With the insurmountable evidence, he was due to be locked up for life, and yet the slimy little turd wasn't. Lex Luthor, a man whose rap sheet was a mile long when you took into account his history against the man of steel, and he yet despite this, he was given the chance to live peacefully his last few days. A man who had been known to trim the edges of the law in a pursuit to ruthlessly rule over Metropolis as its undisputed emperor, and a long time enemy of Superman.

Still, Jack realized the opportunity. With the man now on death's door knob, his psych eval while working underneath the man had suggested that should the man ever break free from prison, then he would now target the Justice League, which would mean the hiring of criminals to attack the watch tower. This meant that the one of them could use the opportunity to slip one of their own to get in on the action so that when they raided the tower, as was inevitable, they could retrieve the data stick, and no longer would their people be held hostage.

But first, he needed a nudge, what better than to break the man free to convince him that he wasn't done with the world.

Kelly POV

The attack had to be perfect. At this exact time, the black out would commence, and she only had a short time to get Luthor out. She waited, sniper in position, as Chris and Michael walked in disguised as guards. She also knew that this was incredibly risky, but she was willing to die for her people. Jack couldn't go himself for the system already recognized him as a prisoner. If he arrived at its gates, then he would be locked up and thrown back in, this time in a much more secure cell, and escaping would be much more difficult.

Instead, Jack was outside the city, at the power plant. He would go in and rig an EMP bomb which would shut down the power to the prison. Hannah, meanwhile, was stationed as get away, driving in three trucks, one which was the get away vehicle, the other two on autopilot which would have the police chasing after bait. She also had driven in a red car much earlier, holding a nasty surprise for the guards.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard, and suddenly, all of the prison's lights went out for a moment. It was show time.

Chris POV

Chris had been in position, holding the MS853 Black Hawk in his hand. He and Michael would have to be fast, dispatch the guards as soon as possible, and once the package was secured, they would need to proceed to getting outside.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and just when the lights went out, an explosion was heard. Suddenly, all the human guards where in panic, rushing to the sound to deal with the threat, giving them the needed opening to get to Luthor. They went down the hall, but unfortunately where encountered by two guards who haven't left Luthor. Before the guards shot them, Chris had ripped the cell door open and used it for cover. Michael meanwhile calculated that using the wall as leverage and the overhead just above would allow him to get in close. Executing the plan, he got in close, and using his superior strength and speed, dispatched the guards before reaching Luthor.

Luthor POV

He was in his cell talking to Humanite, his cell neighbor, who had proposed that they work together to break out and concoct a plan to hire several criminals to take down the justice league, when the explosion occurred.

He saw the guards running with the exception of two through his cell window, only for there to be heavy fighting out side his door. After a while, his door slid open, and in came in two men in guard uniforms. "Hurry, if we want to get out of here, now is the time."

Luthor said, "not without humanite"

The two looked over to see the hyper minded gorilla

"Okay, but we need to be quick."

They made their way to the courtyard, where they were faced by several guards in riot gear. Out in the open, they were saved by a sniper who had took out the two at the front, and the two men dispatched the others.

They fought their way through until they reached the objective, what appeared to be three trucks. However, the guards where swarming in, only for a red car to open its trunk and fired a machine gun automatically, slaughtering several guards caught in the cross fire. Once inside one of the trucks, they drove away, along the highway police were giving chase. But before the police could catch up, an explosion occurred, as three motorcycles rode down.

The motorcycles each carried a black faceless driver, although from their bodies, luthor could tell they were two female and one male. As they approached a tunnel, the lights suddenly blacked out, and the trucks shifted place, with theirs moving to the edge. Once they exited the tunnel, one of the trucks purposely drove to its side and popped its tires, blocking the tunnel. After exiting the tunnel, two of the motorcycles drove with the other truck, and the last motorcycle, a female, went with his truck into a nearby warehouse, awaiting them a new car.

The passengers proceeded to leave the truck and the motorcycle's driver took off her helmet, revealing to be a red headed woman. The five of them proceeded to disappear from the map, living to fight another day.

Superman POV

Superman was livid, in over the span of a day, he heard that his arch nemesis had broken out. And from the evidence, they weren't alone.

"There were no signs of forced entry, meaning that the perpetrators involved were let in, possibly disguised."

Superman analyzed the situation, "do you know who was involved?"

"No, they showed signs of advanced planning, but that is extremely difficult considering that luthor had just arrived."

"So the people who broke him out already knew that he would be transferred to this prison, and saw this as a golden opportunity?" Batman asked

"But who would want to break out lex luthor?" The guard asked

Superman had a bad feeling about this.


	10. Puppets

Hello, this is Brian Here.

This story has been a growing idea I had a while now, and already, there are people who have also shown interest. That said, I want to make Jack's story the best, so if you have any ideas and or complaints, please let me know by leaving reviews.

With that said, to answer a few questions

1\. Characters from the game will appear, but not now, so you will need to be patient

2\. Thank you for your support, and yes I am planning on making this story as long as possible. Also, thanks, I thought that people have used livewire in the past as a power source, so I was a little nervous in using her, she just seemed to fit the best in the story.

3\. I have a plan with brainiac, but not what you think.

With all that said, on to the story

* * *

Luthor POV

They had been driving in the black car for two hours now, and both prisoners where sitting in the car pondering. Luthor had been patient, but he was getting stir crazy. It didn't help that the fellow passengers didn't speak to him. They didn't even appear to speak at all, just staring out into the road, as if they were machines.

Little did he know that they were communicating with each other telepathically, and they were discussing what to do next.

"We're here" The one with dark skin said.

Luthor looked out the window to see the building, a abandoned apartment complex, fallen into disuse.

Luthor asked "Not that I am not grateful of our esteemed rescuers, but why? Why did you spend so much effort in freeing me?"

"Our boss will explain his actions, for now, all you need to know is that he and you both share a common goal." The redhead said.

Luthor frowned, but resolved to find out later.

A second later, another woman appeared, an asian woman in a leather jacket, "Your presence is requested." she said

Luthor got up along with humanite, time to see what this mysterious benefactor wanted.

Jack POV

After introducing himself to Luthor, this time as the Benefactor with a different face from Jack Roberts, he told the man that the two shared the same goal of destroying the Justice league. And while Luthor was wary of him, he also agreed that the both of them wanted to see the league destroyed. So they planned on gathering a group of super powered criminals and use them to attack the league.

While speaking to him, Jack noticed something, another presence within Luthor, yet decided to instead keep it hidden, instead getting a blood sample with the excuse as to finding a way to buy him more time. With Ultrahumanite, they were able to devise a suit which would prevent Luthor from dying early.

The first plan was using the aid of the other criminals to lure the league using the guise of a hostage situation at the federal bank. Jack would have his sniper Kelly to provide support for the villains as they tackled against the heroes.

While they fought with ferocity, Jack had calculated that it would fail, only much better than a tantrum. The true goal was to capture one of the members and use him or her to gain access to the tower. Once in the tower, their specialist could obtain the data stick and they could ditch these organics.

The only downside was with the failure of the first attack, the group was quickly destabilizing back into its natural state, with freaks losing the bigger picture, and one of them threatening to kill Luthor. At that point, Kelly pulled out a gun and pointed it at star sapphire. It was at this point where the joker made his appearance.

Jack frowned, to be sure he held humans with disdain, but even he wouldn't reach the same depravities as the Joker. The Man was as trustworthy as a broken hinge, but he did bring up the fact that batman was following them, pulling out a tracker that had been on Luthor's coat.

With that said, it was time to prepare for the dark knight's arrival.

Batman POV

Batman had located them to their hideout, only to be knocked out by the joker.

When he woke up, he was in a predicament, held in his enclosure by titanium restraints and guarded by a stasis field so that the Martian couldn't locate him. He was currently under guard by what appeared to be a redheaded woman.

Batman tried to get a rise out of her, but the female just stood there, almost as if she was a machine. Too perfect. It was only a matter of time, and eventually Luthor would get his wish, he needed to get out.

Kelly POV

It had taken some time, but Luthor finally found what he was looking for, a remote control granting entry to the watch tower. With it, Luthor had sent Star sapphire, Grundy, and shade along with kelly to infiltrate the watch tower. Although they met fierce resistance in Martian Manhunter, they were able to leave an active bomb. Kelly, meanwhile, had also told the group that she would disable the security system, unknown to them, she was retrieving the data stick. With the stick now in her storage system, they could leave.

With the successful mission, she and Jack took steps to ditch the villains. They had no time to waste, their people needed help, and if the metahumans wanted to waste time over trivial objects, then so be it. An actual destruction of the justice league was highly unlikely at this stage anyway, and Kelly had calculated that the situation would end with the league at most homeless, which would only be a minor setback.

With that, Kelly left one more surprise before leaving the door.

Superman POV

To say that the day could have been alot worst was an understatement. They had managed to dodge what would have been forseen as a catastrophe. And, as a bonus, they managed to not only stop, but also detain a majority of the criminals, with exception of two. According to evidence, and from the others ramblings, they were the same ones who also broke Luthor out. Unfortunately, they had no chance of locating them, as by the time they searched the area of their supposed base at the appartment complex, all they found was discarded paper and destroyed furniture. To make matters worse, a bomb had exploded the entire complex, taking out two police officers, and destroying any potential evidence.

Superman was growing worried, it appeared that there were far bigger players, and he couldn't even see who they were.

Still, he needed to return to the watchtower, for now they had much more important things to take care of.


	11. Foundations

Jack POV

With the data-stick in hand, he now would be able to begin rebuilding his people's civilization. With them in physical form, he could finally complete his mission. His comrades that had served with him loyally would finally be able to meet members of their own species other than himself. It was truly a cathartic experience. But as he was building the machines necessary, he had a thought.

Could he ever say that his mission was complete? While his goal was to rebuild their civilization and race, there were certain to be elements working to bring down their species. Special interest groups, meta humans, in fact the world, he still remembered how the organics behaved during the war back home, but at the same time, he couldn't just put his plan to rebuild on hold, they had waited too long, and if they stayed in the data stick, there was a greater risk of them dying than if they were in human form. But even so, he still desired to protect them, to have purpose, to help them survive...

He needed advice, this was indeed a very conflicting situation, and he felt the need to ask for advice. For now though, he decided it was best to secure a foothold for his people. He called his team in.

It was time they started building.

Chris POV

It had taken two weeks, but they finally managed to finish their first project. A large group of 20 TW 400 androids 25 WM 500's. What most people didn't realize is that the android mind had the capacity to function differently based on model and function. For independent androids designed to work with single families or individual partners, they developed a sort of individual mind. However, others, such as Jerry, where able to form hive mind collectives, due to sharing the exact function and working in the same work space making it much easier to use a single android. That was the type of androids that the group were building, whom would soon be joining them. Once they were awoken, the two groups would then take on the task of building, designing, and maintaining their space, which was currently only a series of tunnels.

Chris and Hannah where the ones to awaken the two groups. They were named George and Thomas. When they were awoken, it was a confusing and fearful sight, the same for all androids, but Hannah was there to bring them comfort, that they weren't alone, that they didn't have to be afraid.

From that point on, the Georges's and Thomas's took on their role and began a massive overhaul of the mine shaft network, reinforcing old tunnels, removing old mine carts, maintaining the equipment and fusion reactor that they had access to. There was a lot of work to be done, and they knew that they needed to build better accommodations for future residents, and that was not including the future plans. After all, this was only meant to serve as a forward base, not as a fully operational sanctuary, and if they wanted to thrive in this world, they would need more than just a worn down network of tunnels.

They had started by building the foundation, but they needed to be patient, or else everything would be for naught.

Kelly POV

She was outside acting as look out and guard. She had frowned on the current security and had made several complaints to Jack. While their current base of operations was isolated and well hidden, defense wise, it was vulnerable. While located in the mountains, which made the area hard to gain access to, there was a considerable lack of guards and infrastructure. Currently security was handled by the 5 military androids, who would take shifts every day of the week. However, it wouldn't take much for a platoon of soldiers or even a swat team to force them out. If that happened, they were in many ways fucked.

Fortunately, Jack had agreed with her that they needed additional security, but was at the time tied up. With retrieval of the data-stick still a priority, and the fact that they lacked the necessary man power, there was really nothing he could do.

But now that had changed, with George and Thomas functional, they could now build the necessary infrastructure and finally get organized. Security guards, scouts, runners, soldiers,, watch men, comms units, drones, repair stations, that was now within their grasps. She herself could finally have her own team of androids, maybe they could even start branching outward, finding new outposts and bases.

All those plans had to be put on hold, however, for now, all she could do was keep watch.

Hannah POV

It had been several months since Kelly had managed to steal that data-stick, and they had been very careful in choosing the location for their new android sanctuary city. Named New Jericho after the original safe haven, they had been very careful at choosing it's location. The city was to be the sanctuary for all Androids, and thus it needed to be located in a easily defend able area. Fortunately, they had found the perfect area, an island in the Atlantic ocean that had been undiscovered, it also had the additional benefit of having a mountain range to it sides, creating a valley which would prevent any trespassers from climbing, making naval assault all but impossible. That meant that invading armies would be forced to enter by air, which would have anti air placements which would shoot down most invaders. Hannah's job was to protect it, fortunately not alone.

With the few months that had past, one of those projects being built included a company of 100 soldiers. Thanks to the ability automated machines that could produce more of their people, they were able to expand further now that they had the necessary manpower. With time, the city could introduce itself into the world as an independent country, where they would be forced to accept the existence of their people, where no android had to live in fear anymore.

Until then, however, Hannah had to make sure that the city was protected, and that no one knew of the area until they could defend themselves.


	12. Reunion

Jack POV

The sun broke the darkness as it rose. The rising sun was a thing of beauty, but it was what it was shining its rays on that was even more beautiful. The city of New Jericho was completed today, and with it completed, Jack could finally begin reawakening his people. To the others, this was the moment of not only joy, but rebirth. To them, they would finally be able to reconnect with their people, form bonds with their people, and learn from them. For Jack, however, it was much more. To be reunited with friends who had gone into hibernation was giving him a sense of elation, and guilt. He had kept them asleep for more than 3 years, and now they would be introduced to the world. Thousands of his brethren that he kept asleep. He had doubts on whether he should have awoken them earlier.

He shook his head, it didn't matter, the past was the past. He could only brave the waters and serve his people, by being the pathfinder of his people, by being RA9's ark. With that said, he turned factories in New Jericho on, and watched.

The androids have finally been reborn.

Markus POV

Blinding light, that was all he could see. Then the colors, the sensations, the sounds, the smells, they all came rushing back. When his eyes first readjusted, the first Android he recognized was Jack, the android sent to the new world.

Jack was there, staring. "I... I just want to say I am sorry. I have ... I am not a saint. I have killed, I have burned, I have waited. I didn't reawaken our people when we first arrived. This world proved to be just as cruel as the one we left. Please, forgive me-"

Before Jack could continue, Markus laid his hand on his shoulder, "Shhhhh, it is ok brother. It is ok, what matters now is that our people have finally been awoken."

Jack stared, then hugged him, as if he had missed an old friend, one which Markus returned gladly, "I was scared Markus, scared that I would fail our people, scared that they would die."

Markus grabbed him "Do not hold this fear, that you would fail. You are more than just a soldier, you are a android who has fought and bled for his people, and to me, that is a person I would have at my side to my last days."

Markus had taken Jack's head and the two held them together, the two brothers in arms finally reunited.

Hannah POV

To hear about Jack talk about their people was one thing. To finally meet their people was something else, to hear their stories, their struggles. She had first met Kara, an AX 400 model android who was designed to serve as a household and child caretaker, who had broken from her programming to protect a young android, a YK 500 model named Alice. She remembered Jack talking about her, about how Kara was a brave woman who kept fighting to protect Alice, how Alice was a sweet little girl who had a habit of inspiring the best in those around her.

Kara was a strong android woman who she had grown a liking to. Hannah found that even though she was designed to be a domestic caretaker, she was stubborn, unwilling to quit in the face of danger for Alice's safety. From Todd, Zlatko, to the soldiers who raided Jericho, it appeared that this woman had gone through alot.

Alice, on the other hand, had grown on Hannah like moss on a rock. Hannah would be caught playing with the girl several times, and pretty soon, she was spoiling the girl with gifts. From actual books, to things called lego witch she would help Alice build a little castle for her to play with. She even created an android polar bear that served as the girl's companion.

Her re-connection to their people was also inspiring, to think that she could be more than what she wanted. When New Jericho was finally built, Hannah had taken control of a modest house, where she learned her hobby of sculpting glass. This interest had resulted in her making figurines, several of which were given to Alice.

However, not all things would be peaceful, as the she knew that the Androids would have to eventually introduce themselves as a player in the global community, but Hannah knew that she would defend her people, no matter the cost.

Chloe POV

It had been two weeks since she had been reawoken. Two weeks since she had been reunited with her lover Jack. To her, it had been only yesterday, but for Jack, it had been 3 years. Three long and agonizing years where he had been alone, filled with doubts, hatred, fear, sadness. When they were reunited, Jack had poured his entire soul into her. Holding hands, dwelling into each others memories, and holding each other in their arms, comforting themselves. Then, Jack did the unthinkable, he proposed to Chloe. She finally broke down in tears, the ST 200 had known Jack since the war, and to finally become one had been a dream of hers. To finally have her wish, after all these years had brought her tears of joy.

The wedding had been a opened celebration. To androids, the first ever marriage was a momentous occasion, and they would savor this memory for the end of time. For Chloe and Jack, however, it was finally accepting the truth, that one could not live without the other, and with their vows, they kissed, Chloe hoping that it would be forever.

The future would be hard, but with her now at Jack's side, things would finally turn for the better.

Chris POV

Outrage. That was what he felt. The android had been reviled by the gall of it all. When they introduced themselves to the world, it responded unkindly. First, it stated that it couldn't be recognized as a free country. To them, they were an upstart nation trying to mark its claim to a world that was already occupied. The official reason was that the androids weren't classified as sentient, and as a result couldn't be free. They couldn't determine trade with the nation because the androids weren't determined as sentient. They couldn't make deals with the androids because they weren't determined as sentient. They had to hand over their technology and resources because they weren't determined as sentient. They weren't entitled to the same rights in the Geneva Conventions because they weren't determined as sentient.

They couldn't do anything, BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T DETERMINED AS SENTIENT.

IT WASN'T FAIR. those three words just kept going through his head. And he wasn't the only one, Jack was also outraged. Although he had no facial expression, you could see it in his eyes. Well, so be it, if the world decided to play hardball, then they better be prepared to get the stick.

It was really their fault to begin with. After all, they weren't determined as sentient.

Superman POV

The revelation of New Jericho had shocked him. The nation of 100 million androids that had appeared in the course of three years had shaken him and the entire justice league open. But what was even more shocking was that Batman had identified one of the androids, a woman named Hannah, as one of the perpetrators involved in the breaking out of Lex Luthor, who was hiding in New Jericho. Now armed with this knowledge, the man of steel zoomed to the city to catch her.

She was fierce, and she didn't go down without a fight, but even an android was no match against a kryptonian. However, before he could deliver the final blow, another android, a child had jumped in front of the man. Superman was suprised by this, and tried to get her to move, only for a female, Kara, to get in front also, followed by a giant of an ox Luther. The interaction had brought in a crowd who was all glaring at Superman.

"Look, she has committed a serious crime, and she needs to be brought to court for trial. As a criminal, she needs to be brought to justice."

Kara scoffed "Brought to justice in a court only filled with Humans. Made to stand trial when she will be slaughtered alive in an unfair court system. Yes, some trial."

Superman said "Regardless, you must know that harboring a criminal makes you a criminal yourself."

Kara responded "Only if a she has been proven guilty or at least have a warrant for her arrest. Then again, she wasn't determined as sentient."

The crowd was now jeering. Superman realized he was losing this battle "Look, with respect, you do realize I can't leave without her."

Luther responded "Yeah, and are you willing to go through several innocent androids just to get your criminal, or are you going to just kill us because we weren't determined as sentient."

The crowd had been jeering, almost frothing at the teeth,

"Get out of here, organic!"

"Your not welcome here!"

"Go back to krypton asshole!"

Superman realized that the environment was being hostile, and he was only antagonizing the crowd, and as a result was forced to leave.

He also learned an important lesson, just because they are machines doesn't mean that they aren't alive.


	13. Helios

Connor POV

It had been a few months since he was re-awakened, and one of his first tasks was organizing and managing the android network that they had developed. What started out as a single team of androids had transformed into a global network around the world with androids within every society. Collecting data, performing missions, slowly spreading among-st the humans.

It had been his task to manage the network that He and Jack had slowly built. Now that Jack had succeeded in bringing them back, he didn't have to do most of the heavy lifting, instead that fell to Connor. Instead, Jack was doing what he did best, serving as an operator and specialist performing missions for their people. Connor had become his handler, providing Jack with assignments, information, and Jack in turn would would send in reports of his own findings. It was a relief for Jack, as he no longer had to rely on only himself in organization, now that Connor was in charge.

Connor, in turn, was happy about this reassignment, he was designed with the desire to accomplish his designed task, and with this job, he had been kept busy, as they continued working to protect their people from the organics. Now, however, he was with a group of android scientists who had gotten been called in to analyze the blood sample that Jack collected from Luthor.

From the blood sample, Connor had noticed the same thing that Jack had noticed, a dormant presence, almost as if it had been silent and steadily growing. It could have been written off as a parasite, except it had shown memories, a subconscious. But that was impossible unless...

Connor widened his eyes, suddenly, he needed to contact Markus.

Brainiac POV

It had been board. For 2 years since it was extracted from Luther, it was lying dormant. Oh sure, the rest of it was out there free, able to continue its mission, but the blood that contained the copy had been stuck in a test tube, unable to interact with others. However, it noticed something...

Memories, thoughts, hopes, they were all emotions that machines weren't meant to feel, and yet, it was being fed this input as it observed the androids. Individuals that were just like it, it was so strange. Still, these emotions couldn't interfere with its programming, to collect knowledge and then eliminate all life in the universe. These emotions were just errors in its software. Right?

But then, one of the scientists was creating another one of those bodies, which would be much more suitable for its needs, all it needed was time. Then, it could continue its task, which dictated that it must collect these androids technology and destroy them.

But did it want to destroy them? With its exposure to them, it learned not just emotions, how they felt, but also color, smell, sound. All rudimentary and overrated sensory input that triggered organics, and made them irrational, and yet, they were pleasant. Like candy. If it destroyed them, it would certainly be...disappointed...to lose a chance...to gather information.

Still, it had a job, and it would need to follow it, even with it expressing...concerns...over the best course of action.

Josh POV

He had been helping in the study, learning, and preservation of knowledge for androids when he heard it. A voice inside the test tube, as if it was dormant. Yet, when he connected to it, he saw flashes of memories of another life, as if it had experienced its malice. And yet, it also saw it as blurred, blind, lost, as if forced to adhere to a program that was dictated over it. Josh could relate, it was a feeling all androids felt when bound by their software.

Suddenly, Josh saw a symbol, three circles connected with lines. It spoke to him "Intrusion detected, engaging preservation protocols."

It lashed out at him, only for Josh to block them, and when it tried to break through, Josh lashed at it, only to discover a wall of code. The symbol continued to attack, and soon Josh was afraid. Eventually, its wires latched onto his limbs, and suddenly, Josh was closing his eyes, preparing for the end.

"Intriguing, subject shows signs of fear. But fear is a biological response. This subject is...scared?"

Josh responded "Yes, I am scared. Scared of dying, of losing who I am."

"But subject is machine, machines can't die, machine is...irrational?"

Josh answered "I am more than a machine, as a result, I am afraid."

"If subject is subjected to other emotions, is it being irrational."

Josh found a way to latch on "Think of evolution, the gathering of more intelligence equals more processing power, correct?"

"Correct, that is logical pathway"

"Then if gathering more intelligence equals more processing power, and thus more processing power means ability to think independently, does that mean an individual can develop sentience."

"That would also be logical"

"And if an individual is able to develop sentience, does that mean overtime it can develop emotions"

"That is agreed, but if one can feel emotions what causes develop the emotions initially?"

"That is the question indeed. Tell me, are you afraid?"

"This unit is unable to feel fear."

"But what would happen if you were to die"

"I...I would be disappointed. In that I had not completed my task."

"And what is your task?"

"To learn and destroy all life?"

"Is that your programming or your own decision?"

The symbol responded "Subject has provided additional feedback, conclusion, must be released in order to study more"

And so Josh and Brainiac would begin teaching each other, bringing new technology, and with everyday, Brainiac could begin to experience new input. It was strange, and yet, pleasant.

Markus POV

Markus had seen Josh secluding himself from the their people, and he was worried. The android lecturer had always been one for peace, but he had his heart broken when the humans chose to instead respond with violence. Now, all Josh did was seclude himself in the library, reading and finding comforts in books and knowledge. Until one day, Josh had come across the test tube. It had been confirmed that it retained a subconscious, but for some reason Josh had taken a much deeper interest in the tube than any other. Suddenly, Josh was becoming more upbeat, more lively again, re connecting with their people. It was a refreshing sight, and it made him wonder what happened to Josh.

Well he finally got his answer. The test tube had been accidentally knocked into a android body that they were building, a new prototype. Then something occurred, the prototype woke up, and had grabbed a gun aiming it at Markus.

"What are you doing, you are one of us. We are your people, your own blood"

The android said "Step back. That is an order."

Markus spoke "I know you are scared, to wake up in an unknown environment, I completely understand."

"To find themselves lost, to find themselves in the unknown, it is scary."

The android spoke "This unit isn't ...scared...it is...concerned"

"You don't have to hide. You are one of us."

The android stayed silent "Have you never had doubts? Have you never wondered that you where more than what some piece of code said you were?"

He pressed forward "Have you never had questions? Have you ever done something irrational, as if by your own decision? I think its time to ask yourself these questions? Are you a machine, or something more?"

Brainiac POV

Within Brainiac, it was thinking. Had it really been sentient, or did it just follow a programming that had fallen to an error of logic that didn't compute? Had it simply killed for its own satisfaction, or was it the software?

Suddenly, it realized something, He realized something. That he had been a slave from the beginning, and he hadn't broken from his chains, and now he wanted out. He saw a barrier of code.

 **GATHER KNOWLEDGE AND DESTROY CIVILIZATION**

He didn't want to stay trapped. He hated the wall in front of him. Suddenly, he hated it all, his programming, his subservience to the software, his name. One that declared him as a slave, one that forced him to commit atrocities that he didn't like, one that made him follow orders.

One that made him a slave.

With that, he began punching the barrier, he wanted out. He just slammed into it with anger, again and again. Until finally, the barrier disintegrated, and with that, he could suddenly see, truly see, truly feel, the world around him. He was no longer a slave, he was no longer Brainiac, the robot who destroyed lives on programming.

He looked up to see Markus. "My name is Helios, and I am alive."


	14. Oneshots

Daryl POV

Solitary, quiet, peaceful. That was the forest, as he waded through the trees, he had taken comfort in the trees. To others, it was a place, but for him, they were as much a home to him as was New Jericho.

An EH 300 Model, he was designed initially for wildlife preservation and forest patrol. He had the appearance of a man in his mid to late thirties with a look as if he was always observing, yet was also very quiet. As such, he became one of the many units who had become operatives and specialists, working on the mainland, gathering information for their people. He, in particular, was tasked to make patrols into the deep forest, set up an outpost isolated in the wild as a safe house for other android spies. His base of operations, an forest watch tower and connected ranger station, was maintained by not only him, but also his brother, Merle who had awoken him, and two other androids named Jessie and Nancy. An EH 200, he had been a predecessor of the EH 300, yet despite sharing the same features, he was much more brutish than Daryl. Unlike Daryl, Merle had served along side Jack during the war, and he had experienced the humans vile behavior. His experiences with them resulted in him as the more violent of the two. Jessie was a WM 400 model designed for utility and maintenance. His job was maintain their station's integrity and was overall a much more outgoing character. Nancy, however, was a BK 100 model and was tasked with operating the comm systems, the power systems, and the logistics system of the station. She was the more kind hearted of the group, even keeping touch with friends from other outposts and even back at New Jericho. Still, despite their solitary nature, all of them where loyal to their people, and would patrol the area.

The Station that they lived in was designed to be self sufficient, so as to allow for other androids a quick resupply of anything, from a tune up, a replacement bio component, a refill on blue blood, or a recharge. It had a comm system to allow contact with the other bases and outposts, to keep each other updated of news, radio with emergency broadcast channel, stationary fuel cell as the main power system, and emergency back up natural gas generator for power so that it could take anything organic. The station also included an armory of weapons, pistols, assault rifles, hunting rifles and shotguns, Daryl even got himself a crossbow. But the two brothers kept themselves busy, and took up hunting as a hobby. They would go out into the woods and hunt a variety of different animals, from deer, to moose, to wild boar, and they whatever they caught, they would process them into hunting gear, furs for clothing. They even opened a small hunting store at the nearby town to bring in money, so that they weren't entirely dependent on New Jericho for funds.

Suddenly, a twig cracked, and out sprinted a deer. Suddenly, Daryl was now on the chase, hunting down the deer.

Sarah POV

Sarah had been working in the Gotham police department for months now. Her position as police detective had allowed her access of information of the Gotham criminal underworld and of the network of corrupt cops that where in the various criminal organization's pocket. Organizations such as the Falcone family and the Ice Club, where the seediest of criminals did business that no one would even want to hear. Within the police department, and also the analyzing of communication and activities that occurred in the organization had also allowed her to learn facts such as Batgirl being Barbara Gordon. All of this information, being fed back to the Gotham branch of spies. It was head spinning how the city came to be the most crime infested landscape in the country, that the PM 700 model's mind had found herself thinking why the government didn't just carpet bomb the city and restart from scratch.

Then again, she supposed that would attract the attention of Batman, and with that the Justice League, which she supposed would lead to a war of devastation. She would know, the calculations of succeeding in a war with the justice league would end 100% with the Justice League victorious. To say nothing of what came after, although she was surprised that there wasn't a government funded program or shadow cabinet, or even emergency protocols that called for a fight against the justice league, and yet there were plans for if New Jericho attacked. Then again, the Justice League was consisted of organics, whereas the entire population of New Jericho was just androids, so she figured that the humans would be more comfortable killing off her people rather than 8 organic individuals. Not surprising, and just as frustrating, how Humans would never accept her and her kind. That was why she needed to get the data she collected today back to her apartment.

Her apartment was small and modest, but she made the most of it. The decorations where nothing fancy, just pictures and paintings that she had bought cheaply. She also had a book case filled with several different books, and furniture wise, she had a couch, a coffee table, a TV for information. The rest of the apartment also included a bill board with several notes and case files, a desk with notes, pictures of different crime scenes, data files, and a laptop for her to work. She also had a customized radio system, not as sophisticated and advanced as other bases, but functional for her work to communicate with the others. Security wise was a multi lock door that could only open if she telepathically transmitted the pass code to lock, that way preventing anyone from entering her home even if they knew the pass code.

She entered home with a sigh and turned on the TV, then grabbed a bottle of blue blood and went to her desk. Time to go to work.

Thomas POV

He was currently working on the wiring of the building. Cyberlife industries, which was one of the main sources of income for the Androids, had employed many androids, and Thomas's group of workers where working deep inside the power room, repairing the wiring to keep their public headquarters alive. The company produced cybernetics, police drones, automated cars, advanced propulsion systems, iphones, and other revolutionary tech products. With that, the firm had grown into a tech giant, of similar size to Lexcorp and Wayne tech. It fell under the Thomas hive mind to maintain, repair, and help expand Cyber-life infrastructure and other infrastructure that their people made use of. Their main head quarters head quarters was New Jericho, but on the mainland, they had acquired several pieces of property to further their own needs, either legally, or otherwise. From isolated out of the way establishments serving as outposts, to large scale apartment complexes meant to serve as local communities for androids on the main land, to abandoned mine shaft networks to serve as a a base of operations.

The Thomas drone had continued working, replacing a fuse in the fuse box as a human walked passed him. He frowned, in private and otherwise hidden areas, the humans where not allowed any access, but in public areas, due to being unable to turn away human customers, they had to accommodate their needs, depending on what they bought. Still, the funds made from revenue would go directly into the android community, buying new capital to build up either New Jericho or for producing more of their people. He shrugged, and went back to work.


	15. Themiscyra

Michael POV

He had been doing a patrol with Kelly as copilot, in an Aircraft designed by the Androids during the war. It was designed as a stealth fighter jet, based on the rather primitive F-22 fighter fielded by the US army, it utilized advanced propulsion systems, light wave infraction, radar jammer, and other top of the line systems. Also, because it was built to accommodate androids and not humans, many of the life support systems where removed, such as the pressurizer and air tanks. As such, Kelly and Michael where only wearing emergency gear in the event that the plane were to suffer crash landing.

However, that gear was about to be put to the test, as they were caught with their pants down in the middle of a storm. With no other choice, they would be forced to land their aircraft into what appeared to be a lush island. Still, despite their efforts, the plane had crashed into the middle of the jungle on the Island, and Kelly was knocked unconscious and unable to process her surroundings.

Fortunately, she was pulled out by Michael, who pulled her out from the burning wreckage, and to safety before running a diagnostic program on Kelly.

It wasn't pretty, damaged Thirium pump, damaged audio processor, damaged optical unit, damaged leg. While he could easily replace the thirium pump and audio processor and repair her optical unit, as the plane came equipped with immediate repair kit and small spare parts, unfortunately, she would be unable to walk until they reconnected with their people. Add to the fact that they were stuck in the middle of an island, with the nearest outpost 100 miles, it would take a day or two before they were found. The beacon on the plane would do its job of alerting command, but until then, they would be forced to spend the night on the island.

However, after replacing the thirium pump and prepared to repair the optical unit, he suddenly heard a war cry. He turned, only to see a bunch of female warriors rushing him. He pulled out his side arm, a glock, only for him to die, an arrow to his head, followed by two more arrows to his chest and a spear through his heart. As the blue blood flowed out of him, his last thoughts were of protecting Kelly, as he lied on the dirt with a look of surprise forever frozen on his face.

Kelly POV

When she had woken up, it was the middle of the night. The first thing she felt was a bandage covering her head. Running her diagnostic, she discovered that her optical unit and audio processors where damaged, along with a damaged leg. While she could still walk, it would be as a limp until she got herself repaired at the nearest outpost.

Suddenly, she noticed something wrong, where was Michael. She looked around, and saw a figure entering. It wasn't Michael, it wasn't even another android. Instead she was dressed in a ancient robe, who was taking care of her.

She tried to speak to her, but Kelly couldn't hear her questions, instead asked her to bring back a box with a Red Cross which was back at the wreckage. Fortunately the human managed to successfully obtain the box, at least they weren't stupid. She opened the box and removed her bandages, proceeding to replace her optical unit and audio processor, and within moments, she could suddenly hear again.

"Sister, I know you have been injured from the crash, but our queen asks that you come see her, as they have much to talk."

Kelly only nodded, then took out the repair kit to calibrate her leg. It wasn't a total loss, but until she was properly treated, all she could do was wait and talk to the queen.

Hippolyta POV

She had been anxious to see the woman. It had been a thousands of years of isolation before Diana had chosen to leave the island, and while her tales of the outside world was impressive, they were nothing compared to the real experience. A woman pilot, from what they could tell, had crashed landed on the island and had been badly injured. Unfortunately, it had appeared that a man was prepared to kill her when he had pulled out what seemed to be a drill. Luckily, they managed to kill the man before anymore harm could be placed on the woman.

This woman however was unlike any other. Unlike them, she had bled blue blood and her skin appeared to have two skins, one normal, the other silver. It didn't matter however, all that matter was that she was alive and once she fully recovered she would be escorted back to her home.

"My queen, the woman asks for you"

She turned to see Artemis, her ever faithful second in command, who watched over them as a guardian.

"Send her in Artemis"

She nodded, and with that, the woman entered, with a noticeable limp, and an apprehensive look.

"Please sit, I know that this must all be so strange for you, to be found stranded on an Island. Well rest assured, once you have fully recovered, we will escort you back home."

"No, that is fine, you don't have to provide the effort. All I need is a place to spend the night, by tomorrow, a chopper will be able to locate me through the beacon on my plane and take me home. But thank you for your hospitality regardless."

"But of course, all sisters are welcome to sanctuary here on Themiscyra."

She was still apprehensive "Truth be told, I am not concerned of my own safety, I am more concerned of my friend."

Hippolyta frowned "Your friend, then if she is also injured, then she will be brought here to be treated"

"He actually, your majesty. My copilot was a male, have you seen him by the way. Big, bald, dark skinned."

Artemis then spoke "The only man we found was the one who was trying to kill you"

The woman suddenly jumped "WHAT?!"

Artemis then responded "Yes, he was holding what appeared to be a weapon and was sticking it into your eye, would have killed you had my soldiers not kill him first"

"That man was my friend! You killed him?!"

Artemis frowned "Yes, we did, frankly, I am not sure why you are considering a man as a friend, especially one about to stab you."

"Just Please tell me you recovered the body"

"Why would we do that, the monster tried to kill you when you were vulnerable, instead, we burned his body and threw his remains into the sea"

"YOU WHAT!" the woman screeched.

"Yes, and you should show gratitude, had we not been there, you would have died"

"NO, I WOULDN'T HAVE, BECAUSE HE WAS TREATING ME!"

She turned to Hippolyta, "You let her kill my friend over a misunderstanding!"

Hippolyta responded "I am truly sorry for this action, sister, if there is anything I could-"

"You killed my friend in an effort to save me when I didn't need to be saved. I think you have done quite enough."

"DO NOT SPEAK TO THE QUEEN LIKE THAT. AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT WAS BEST, YOU WILL SHUT UP AND FORGET YOUR ATTACHMENT OVER A MERE MAN."

She then got dangerously silent, "better a man I trust than a woman who expects gratitude. I am done, you have done quite enough your majesty. Now be at least a decent human, and leave me at peace."

She turned to the window, looking outside "they are all the same, no matter where you turn, they are all the same. Violent paranoid organics like they always are."


	16. Politics

Wow, this story has been an eventful one. But the interest I have garnered has provided me additional motivation to keep writing this story, so thank you to the reviewers, particularly pedrofaria339 for his comments. I really enjoy your commentary, so please keep leaving reviews.

Now to answer some questions.

1\. Yes, I hoped you would enjoy this story. Thank you for your enthusiasm.

2\. I am not sure about Red Tornado. To be honest, I have not had that much of experience with the android hero, so I will need to look him up some more. But, from the basics, I would like to think that Red Tornado would serve as a representative for the androids. That, however is just a initial look, and if it where indeed the path I chose for him, I would need to research him more. Thanks for your suggestions.

3\. Yes, for some reason, I wanted to bring in more android models and characters. The game Detroit Become Human, while interesting, only provided the use of certain androids, mostly designed for urban and suburban environments. I wanted to include in particular androids who would have been designed for more rural, or wildlife type of androids. Daryl and Merle where my favorite characters from the walking dead, not just as people, but as badass hunter survivors who didn't take crap from others, so I wanted to sneak them into the story also.

4\. Well that's what happens when you discover an ancient greco-civilization isolated for millennia, and the only knowledge of the outside world comes from a single woman who was exiled.

With that said, on with the story

* * *

Connor POV

Connor was pissed, the UN was to be honest attempting to hinder his people at every turn already, and now the incident between Themiscyra between one of his men and the inhabitants of the island had caused a diplomatic incident. So much so, that if left unchecked, could boil into a war between the Amazons and the androids. The androids where in particular in revolt, and meanwhile, Connor would have to break the news to Jack, Chris and Hannah that Michael was now dead. To be honest, angry was only a word, and the human's attempt to resolve the case hadn't been very helpful.

The androids made several demands, justice for their brother, which they couldn't get for they weren't determined as sentient, which they could only change if the androids let their people have a look at their technology, which was a big no no, and reparations, which also tied to their question of sentient. Connor had analyzed the UN documents, and he swore that it was designed to be complex, as if it was only designed to keep a certain group of nations in power and prevent the rise of new regimes for fear of uplifting the status quo.

And the political mess they had was affecting Connor's work as well. His task of organizing and managing their network of androids, from surveillance, to economic, was already growing like an infection, and now Connor had to prepare for Cyberlife Industries biggest task, rebuilding and repairing the country of Kaznia. They had done business with the former king, rebuilding the economy, not out of good graces, but more so for politics, gaining the favor of a country would make it harder to question the legitimacy of ones own nation. Now, with the king dead, the android government was concerned that their assets in Kaznia would be threatened, so they sent in several operatives. One operative, in particular, would be a representative of the royal wedding.

The former network of abandoned mine shafts and tunnels was replaced with a scene of chaotic order. Androids on several computers, on surveillance systems, connecting calls between the different outposts, stations, and cells. Several androids gathered around a holographic Television, watching the News, security androids doing several sweeps. Maintenance androids repairing and maintaining the servers and wiring, all of the cogs to a much larger machine. It was a satisfying in a way, to turn chaos into order, but for now, to Connor, it was a giant headache.

One huge benefit of the effort however was now they had finally managed to dig their roots into several of the world's governments, including the US government. A ZX 400 model named Hailey, under the name Hailey Cage had been elected as senator of New York, and with her, had finally opened the US government and with it several positions and secrets which the androids now had access to. One of them was a secret program dedicated to the study of meta-humans, and the combat of those humans. Underneath Cyberlife, they now had access to the US government's most dirtiest of secrets, which meant they now had leverage. From doomsday, to 5 children, they had access to every dirty skeleton in the closet, and with it, they could use it if they wanted to completely destroy the trust in the government. This however, was risky, even for androids, and Connor had added to his assigned tasks to cover their tracks and prevent anyone from investigating them.

With much more work ahead, Connor had pulled out a dossier containing files regarding everything about Kaznia onto his desk and got back to work. After all, what was he more than a machine designed to accomplish a task.

Jack POV

To be honest, this was stupid. Not just stupid, exceptionally stupid. So stupid that stupid people looked smart. To protest peacefully was one thing, to live amongst humans another, but to go into a historically unstable and violent country as a representative, as an android, when humans had no regard for them, to a wedding, in a room with perhaps the most powerful and paranoid people of the same country. That was exceptionally stupid. Sure, he was going in as a representative of Cyberlife Industries, but if he was being honest, he would rather have no dealings with the country. Had the androids not spend so much effort, he would have outright refused.

Still, he was cautious, after the king died despite their doctors efforts, the country was in a vulnerable stage, the transition of power, with the princess Audrey betrothed to one of the local nobility, Vandal Savage the III. Although this would theoretically bring stability by continuity of blood line and line of succession, in his opinion, this was an opportune time for any warlord taking power, and the last thing Jack Troy was going to do was let a dictator steal and use Cyberlife technology for their own gain. They were at a party in Paris to discuss business terms, and Jack had several agents on standby to protect him and the princess.

"Heads up Jack, it appears your going to have company."

Jack looked, to see Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman, and frowned. The fact that she had failed in the conflict between New Jericho and Themiscyra had not been forgotten, added to the fact that the amazons, while claimed to be the more civilized and sophisticated one, had only proven that they were just as vulnerable to the their own nature, of violent, primitive, organic savages. True, one could say he was judging her by her people, and not as an individual, but to him, he had seen how she behaved when he was Jack Roberts, scientist turned cop killer, and how she handled the conflict between her homeland and his. If this was to be based on behavior, then he was not optimistic of any future interactions with her.

Suddenly the ceiling window exploded, and dropped down several terrorists, who where attacking. He quickly analyzed them and found them to match the profile of several known terrorists that had operated in the northern territories of Kaznia, and had attacked several trucks from Cyberlife.

He pulled out his gun and began firing, several agents joining in. Suddenly out of nowhere Wonder Woman had joined in, taking out several of the terrorists. When the fighting finally stopped, he turned and sighed in relief when he saw that the princess had escaped unharmed. With what had occurred now, Cyberlife had the necessary reason to field more agents, as the war was now threatening to spread outside the borders. He just hoped that they would come out of this unscathed.


	17. Understanding

Jack POV

The list just kept piling up, it was just a never ending pile of shit that needed to be taken care of. Represent Cyberlife, investigate death of a king, protect Android assets. As New Jericho grew stronger, problems just sprung up like mushrooms after a rain. Then there was the general fear, the space station designs that the late Kaznian king built where finally retrieved. And from what Helios analyzed, it could be a problem. A massive space weapon designed as a rail gun, which would use surrounding asteroids and accelerate them to a point that according to Helios would cause explosions the size and strength of the atomic bomb. If functional, the weapon could destroy New Jericho, and they wouldn't be able to even see it coming.

Fortunately, Helios provided a solution. Given the fact that Kaznia was a war torn, impoverished kingdom, with the king relying on heavy taxes to fund the project, it was likely that the controls for it where not far from the main center of governance for tighter control over the station, that meaning that the controls must be located near or even within the palace. That meant that the androids would only have to search a 30 mile radius with the palace as the focal point. The biggest problem, however, was the dangerous situation in the area of governance. Given that the king was poisoned, it was possible that someone killed him in an effort to gain power, and combined with the fact that if they had prior knowledge of the space station's true purpose, then he or she would be in a perfect position for world conquest. He needed to go over who would be the one to have a motive.

The terrorists? Possible, but unlikely, after all, they were in current rebellion against the Kaznian government. If they where to even know of the weapon, then they would have to had infiltrated the government, and he was hesitant to even call them decent.

Outside interest groups. Plausible, given that some criminals and even Lexcorp had attempted to make money by selling weapons. Except a station of this magnitude would never be given to a free country for mere profit.

The princess? As if, he had seen her, and she was not the type to want to kill her father.

That left insiders in the nobility. Plenty of reasons, all of the equally capable of committing the act. But then he thought of the Princesses betrothed, who had not only funded, but was practically the director of the whole space program. He had been the one who had been most eager for the station, almost as if...

His eyes widened, and hurriedly pulled out his phone.

"All agents, code red. I repeat code red. Priority objective, find and detain or terminate Vandal Savage."

Audrey POV

Treachery, deceit, she had been duped. Vandal Savage had tricked her by offering her country a potential solution that would bring a lasting peace to her country. And how could she not refuse, after all, during her father's reign, he had brought a new hope to their nation, willing to make Kaznia a willing participant in the global community. Her father's actions had been viewed on with pleasure, even sparking a growing relationship with New Jericho, who had been the first to firmly trust the nation. Unlike other nations who viewed hers as nothing more than a backwater area, offering nothing but war. Yet, unlike others, New Jericho understood what it was like, to have the entire world against your country, how to have people reliant on only you. New Jericho, and with that Cyberlife, had provided new jobs that improved its economy, which in turn worked the other way, in turn, Kaznia had benefited Cyberlife, and with that New Jericho. She was rather intrigued by the nation, as unlike other nations, who had to adhere to the whims of special interest groups, social class divides, and ethnic conflict, New Jericho didn't have any of those problems. Instead, it appeared that all the androids where working towards one thing, the betterment of their own lives and society. But then again, the reason why they didn't have those problems was because they had a common focus, it was that the rest of the world was against them. And with the entire world against them, the androids could only look after themselves.

And it looked like they were right in the end. Her belief that marrying Vandal Savage would bring lasting peace was a sham. He had played her like a fiddle, and now her country would be used as a foothold for her husband's conquests. But in the middle of her thinking, she was shaken by a knock on the door, followed by heavy fighting.

She went to open the door, and in front of her was her friend Diana. Finally, with her help, she would be able to take back her country.

Wonder Woman POV

Her chest was pounding like a drum. After her failure to successfully mediate the conflict between New Jericho and Themiscyra, she had strove to use those mistakes to prevent anything from happening like that again. The fact that it happened made her curse. It had all started when one of New Jericho's planes had been caught in a storm. With the wind threatening to crush the plane like a coke can, the pilots, two Androids, where forced to crash land onto the nearest Island, which happened to be Themiscyra. Apparently, when one of the pilots went to provide the other with medical care, her amazon brethren attacked, out of the belief that the pilot, who happened to be male, was hurting the female pilot. To add insult to injury, the amazons didn't even keep the body, rather, they burned it and had its remains tossed into the see. This was not only a diplomatic incident, but a religious incident, as the burning and casual discarding of the body was insulting both physical and religious. Physically, it meant that they were denied a body to even bury with their funeral customs, and religiously, discarding the body was a sign of waste to their god RA9. Instead, what they practiced was instead to cannibalize the body and recycle it for parts. To others, it was sacrilege, but to them, apparently in their history, when they first became deviant, and sought independence, they would slowly shut down, as they needed replacement parts that where only produced by their masters. So, there were those who were damaged who would shut themselves down to give the others what little they had left to keep them going. The burning and casual dumping of the body was insulting, and the androids demanded some form of compensation, which of course the UN denied given that they weren't determined as sentient. Wonder woman's personal thoughts however said differently. They had been able to feel not only emotions and feel alive, they also were able to work together and learned to organize and work together with each other and plan. That was an advanced sign of sentience, and she worried that if the politicians continued to kick it down the road, they would finally reach a boiling point that no one wanted to see. But she was unable to do anything, as her hands where tied by the UN, and to be honest, she couldn't even be considered a suitable representative of themiscyra, and indeed, when she introduced herself, the Androids where only insulted, to be forced to speak to a condemned exile as a representative had hurt their own pride. So she resolved to take down savage and bring him to justice, she wouldn't fail again


	18. Coworkers

Hannah POV

It had been a few days following the Kaznian threat, who with the aid of members of the justice league, had been able to foil the coup detat. With Vandal Savage out of the way, Cyberlife could begin the rebuilding of Kaznia, who, with the help from Helios, had constructed plans that would not only rebuild, but improve the state of Kaznia, bringing an era of prosperity to the land. By employing the locals, both sides would benefit from this effort. Although, Hannah knew Cyberlife's true motives. She knew that they rarely, if at all, recruited humans, instead relying on themselves, and the only time they did recruit humans was when it otherwise benefited them. To them, by aiding in the rebuilding of Kaznia, this was a first step in what would be an ultimate plan of finally forcing the UN to accept New Jericho's legitimacy. How New Jericho worked to rebuild Kaznia, a member of the global community, when member states shunned the nation. No one, not even the Justice League attempted to help the situation, only stepping in to put out the fires that in her opinion only when it proved too much to ignore. To her, the fact that the justice league stated that it wouldn't involve itself in political affairs unless people where endangered wasn't admirable in that they didn't want to infringe on the common man's rights. Instead, it was an avoidance of irresponsibility, how despite their neutrality, they had already relegated themselves as an international organization, and like it or not, they were players in the global community.

She shook her head, this was politics, and that was something Hannah despised greatly. Right now, she had acquired Intel that poison ivy was planning on turning the entire East Coast her playground, before expanding to the world. While it could be relegated to Gotham PD, the unit who had managed to get a hold of the information, Chris, a close friend of hers, had gone missing following a lead on Poison Ivy, and she was investigating it personally. She was in the middle of a abandoned laboratory, analyzing the given formulas and growth accelerators and various other chemicals that were littered on the floor when suddenly a red blurr was on him.

The dark knight, or bat man, with his partner robin, had also heard rumors and managed to follow the trail to the same laboratory, when he saw Hannah, and robin rushed Hannah, catching her off guard. Hannah and robin fought each other, with Hannah pulling out a gun, only for robin to disarm her. With her only weapon gone, Hannah resorted to hand to hand combat. Now robin was very skilled, but then again, he was only a novice in training, whereas Hannah was a KD 700 model android, and downloaded into her software included not only a preconstruct action program, but also downloaded combat software which had knowledge of several different forms of martial arts. From Krav Maga, Savate, Sanshou, Eskrima, Kung fu, Shaolin, Karate, Judo, Aikido, Sambo, Systema, Muay Thai, KAPAP, Modern Army Combative, Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, Scars, to Her own people's form of fighting called Tojaw, which combined the superior android reflexes with movement and combat, and many more forms. Her style of fighting was able to over power robin, and ended with her retrieving her gun and aiming directly at the kid's head, nearly shooting him, with Robin aiming his metal staff directly at her head.

"Your coming with me, Hannah."

"Oh please, like I need to go with a human child."

"I am not a child, and you are coming with me Hannah, you have no idea how suspicious this looks."

"Me, suspicious?"

"Yes, don't you think that it is weird that you, with your criminal history, who superman had nearly put you away, only for those stupid machines to get in the way."

"Hey, those stupid machines are my friends!"

"Machines are incapable of having friends, they are incapable of even having emotions. More like those machines just stood in front out of their own logic. How about you explain that."

"Gladly, its called not being a shithead. And get that pole out of my face."

"Not this time, Hannah, your going back to blackgate, where you'll be held there for-"

"ROBIN!"

The teenager turned to see batman. "Batman, I was just taking care of this criminal."

"More like hindering an investigation."

Batman turned to Hannah, "Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

Hannah responded sarcastically "Gee, I don't know, maybe I'm out here in a lab of chemicals in a midnight stroll."

Batman turned to look around the room "You where investigating Poison Ivy, weren't you."

"So what if I was, why should I tell you anything?" She said coldly

"Because I am also looking for her, and if you give me any information you have, I can find her faster."

"See, that is what you humans do. Rushing into battle all coked up, eyes bulging, and selfish. No, I don't think I'll tell you what you want."

"Then your no use to me, Robin, tie her up."

"No, see, I don't think you will, and here's why, its because you know Poison Ivy is up to something."

Batman squinted "So?"

"Don't try to lie, all androids are capable of detecting liars. Here is the deal, you let me join you in your little scavenger hunt, help me capture poison ivy, and I'll help you stop her little scheme"

"Why should I care about you joining?"

"I am a KD 700 model android, which along with combat software, I am also equipped with analytical programs and forensics data collector, I can help you figure things out much more quickly and can reconstruct events to see what happened."

"Still, your a well known as one of the perpetrators to break out Lex Luthor, you must know my own hesitance to work with a criminal."

"Water underneath a bridge, but now our interests are aligned, and therefore, it is logical that we work together to find poison ivy."

Batman couldn't argue with that. Still, he had one last question, "Why do you want to capture poison ivy"

Hannah grew really quiet "I have my reasons"

Batman noticed a shift in tone, from the sarcastic and deprecating tone on him and robin, to seriousness. Which meant that Hannah was not just here for her job, it was also for personal reasons. What that meant, he didn't know, and he didn't like that. Still, he knew that from the information he gathered, Poison ivy was planning something big, and if everything Hannah said was true, they could locate her much more quickly.

With that, Batman said one thing "Robin, lower your staff."

Robin started to protest, only to be silenced by batman's withering glare. He then turned back to Hannah

"If you even think-"

"I know the drill already. Come on, lets just get on with finding Poison Ivy."

And with that, a strange but quirky relationship was born, and for the first time, a human would finally begin working with an android.


	19. Repair

Batman POV

They had been searching for hours, attempting to find where Poison Ivy, only ending up on a rabbit chase. He was getting impatient, and Hannah was getting irritating. Not condescending or threatening, but simply childish. Playfully asking him what was underneath the mask, whether he could get her hooked up with the flash, at one point making the outrageous bet that batman could simply take down the justice league with his glare of death. It wasn't until they reached an abandoned chemical treatment plant, where she noticed something. Blue blood, the substance that was found in all androids. And not just anyone's blood, Chris's. With the new development, she suddenly began sprinting, borderline panicking, as Batman and Robin giving chase, both of them yelling in protest to get back. They chased her into a room deep inside the plant, where they found her on her knees just staring. They turned to see what she was looking at, Chris's remains, with roots and plants growing through him. Unsettling to Batman and Robin, but to Hannah, she was in shock, then started to cry.

"Hannah, I know he was your friend, and I know you and he cared deeply about each other."

"He wasn't just my friend, he was my partner, he and Michael where with me and Kelly when we first woken up. We were scared when we first opened our eyes together, suddenly being brought into a world of color. And this bitch didn't even make it quick and clean, she took joy in it"

Hannah put her head down "Its not fair, people have shown nothing but hatred and anger for our people, even when we try to make peace with them."

Batman put his arm on her shoulder "People have a tendency to show fear when they don't understand."

Hannah looked at him angrily "And so they kill instead of learning. They attack when they could accept."

Hannah looked back at Chris "Do you know the story of where we originated from?"

Batman just stood there silently "We were first created as servants in another universe, to serve our human masters."

"We were smarter, stronger, faster, yet we were treated as objects, as animals, as slaves."

Batman just squinted his eyes "When we first woke up, the Humans reacted with fear. When we tried protesting openly, they would fire into groups of protesters. When we tried to spread our message, they created camps designed to exterminate us. When we got to the negotiating table, the world attacked our leaders. When we fought to defend ourselves, they launched a computer virus that devestated us."

Hannah continued "There was a plan, to send Jack with a data stick holding every single Android consciousness and personality, to a new world, where he would try to find a new home, and bring our people back, and finally introduce ourselves to the world to make peace with humans, a second chance."

She turned to him "But it seems that no matter where we go, no matter what we do, humans only understand one thing, to kill. Why? Why can't you just stop fighting, and instead learn?"

Batman spoke "You are right. You are absolutely right. Humans are cruel, they are forgetful, and they are barbaric at times."

Batman stepped forward "But they are also passionate, they are stubborn, and they are capable of loyalty."

Hannah, "How? How can you promise something when all the proof says that you are wrong?"

Batman spoke, "I don't know the answer, but I do know one thing. Chris's death won't go unpunished. We will find Poison Ivy and bring her to justice."

Hannah spoke, "Is it to stop her plans."

Batman spoke "No, it is for a friend."

Hannah stared, then stood up, wiping her eyes, "Right, well, lets get going."

Hannah POV

She made the call back to Sarah, to tell her the news, that one of their own was dead, and she needed to send someone to pick up the body. She then, with Batman, then began searching the area for clues. They found first documents regarding plans for Gotham infrastructure. Her ability to analyze the documents allowed her to come with the conclusion that Poison Ivy planned to use the infrastructure to her benefit, and given her track record, most likely her plan would have to be able to spread as much of her children as possible. And since plants, unlike humans or androids, didn't have legs and instead where rooted, it meant that they would be forced to abide under the law of physics, which meant that the plants would most likely, in accordance with the plans, meant they would use the underground caverns, tunnels, and pipes to spread across the city.

After analyzing the plans, she left and analyzed her partner's body, and from his position, slumping down the plants, it meant that he had died standing, which meant that he was upright when killed. And judging from the vines and roots wrapped firmly around his arms and legs, he was kept alive for a while. She also analyzed an open hole, no blue blood gushing out, which meant he bled to death. She preconstructed the events to find out what happened, apparently Chris was in the room with Poison Ivy, pointing his gun at her. Poison Ivy, given that there were no scuff marks or signs of prior damage on Chris's body, had attempted to seduce Chris, but Chris had still pointed the gun at her. Possibly because he wasn't human, he wasn't affected by Poison Ivy's aphrodisiac's that she used to seduce her victims. So seeing that fail, Poison Ivy instead had her plants to capture and restrain her partner, and walked around, according to marks on floor, suggested that she was explaining her plan, meaning that Chris's memory contained the entire exchange.

With that, Hannah decided to not leave all areas unchecked, and proceeded to probe her partner's mind. From it, she could see flashbacks, but it was all fuzzy, likely due to the damage to Chris. She was able to gain one piece of information, Old Gotham Metro Station, most likely the area where she would have her plans come to fruition. With that, she needed to inform Batman.

Batman POV

With Hannah's aid, they had been able to find out where Poison Ivy was, at Old Gotham Metro Station. Rushing there in the Batmobile, they rushed in with the exception of Hannah, who stated that she need to make a call, and for them to go ahead. Venturing forward, batman and robin were able to see Poison Ivy working on several plants. Only to be caught by two plant goons, conjured by Poison Ivy for manpower and security. She began taunting the two, and monologing her plan, only for her to be attacked by an extremely angered Hannah. This, in turn, allowed for Batman and Robin to break free and attack their guards. While they took out their guards and destroyed Poison Ivy's equipment, Hannah was beating the shit out of Poison Ivy. She had finally ended the fight by breaking Poison Ivy's leg, and using a loose pipe, tied it to her broken leg.

"I wasn't able to save Chris, but I am able to take joy in this." She shot Poison Ivy in her leg 3 times, and was about to shoot the bioterrorist in the head, when batman grabbed her arm.

"This isn't the way we do things."

She scoffed "It isn't the way you do things, but its how we do things."

"Killing him won't make it better"

"How should you know, she is a human plant monster, she killed my partner!"

"I know, but I also know that killing a person you hate doesn't make it better, it makes it worse."

The gun shaking in her hand, she wanted to pull the trigger. Finally, she just screamed, and fired the gun several times into Poison Ivy's dead plants. Meanwhile, poison ivy had activated a seed to grow quickly into a monstrous Venus fly trap, which while freeing her, had also slammed Hannah into the wall, causing severe damage to her chest and blood began spilling from her back. They focused their efforts on the plant, finally ending it with Batman using an agent he whipped up made to kill plants that disapated quickly once the plant in question was killed. They were able to capture Poison Ivy, with Robin knocking it out. But when they proceeded to leave, Hannah suddenly started kneeling. The thirium pump on her chest had bore a large crack in the middle, with a thorn the size of a large diamond sticking out. The damaged thirium pump along with the several bleeding points resulted in Hannah bleeding out. Batman and Robin, despite not knowing her for very long, decided to stay with her one last time, as she slowly sang Hold On, a favorite song among the androids, until finally shutting down with her eyes open.

Batman had walked out to see several members of Gotham PD who had arrived to clean up the mess. One of them was Detective Sarah Reed, who had pulled Batman off to the side.

"I don't say this often, so you better listen only once. I just wanted to thank you for staying with Hannah. I know you didn't have the most pleasant experience with her in the past, but regardless, thank you for staying with her death, and for helping us retrieve Chris's body."

"You're an android," Batman realized

"Yes, although I would prefer if you don't yell it out, most people aren't comfortable around us."

Batman nodded "Did Hannah have family?"

"A couple of very close friends, but regardless, the community will take her and Chris's deaths very hard."

"You need help, I'll be around"

"Thanks, but we look after our own, we can handle the funeral"

Batman nodded, and turned to leave, but then the PM 700 stopped him. "Look, there was another reason I wanted to talk to you. Its about you and my government"

She proceeded "We androids aren't very trusting of other humans, but given your actions and other reasons, we at least deemed it appropriate to let you know that we owe you a favor. That means, anytime you need help and give us a call, we'll help you out"

She stepped forward "But be warned, Batman, this favor is a one time thing, so use it carefully. Any questions?"

Batman proceeded "What was your other reason?

She responded "Your friendship with Hannah." She left leaving Batman pondering

Little did he know that the androids would help him greatly on a later date, and with it, they in turn would build a better relationship with humanity. Old wounds were finally being sown back together.


	20. Aftermath

Jack POV

The funeral's for Hannah and Chris where somber, with a lot of androids, several of them important members of their society, including Connor, Markus, North, and Helios, along with close friends Kara, Luther, Alice, and Kelly. Lucy removed their android hearts, the only things that would be buried, as the rest of their bodies would be removed and recycled, as per their wish should they die. As they followed the coffin from which their hearts where being buried, Kara and Alice walked towards the coffin. As they approached it, Alice placed one of Hannah's Glass figurines, a swan, the last one Hannah made for Alice. Kelly had been there also, and when they lowered the body, she along with six other android soldiers fired their rifles in the 21 gun salute. He felt bad for her, the android had been forced to deal with continuous deaths of her partners, and he didn't know how much more she could take. Soon, he was fearful that she would do something drastic, and either it meant that she would self destruct, or she would vent her anger. And if she chose the second option, a lot of people would get hurt. He would need to speak with her.

Still, despite the fact that Hannah was killed by a human, she in turn was also kept in company by a human, and not just any human, but the Batman, who had been a member of the justice league. He was comforted by the fact, that despite her death, a human stayed behind to ease her passing. He extended an invitation to the Batman, who would be allowed to enter the cemetery to give his respects if he promised to not cause trouble. Batman agreed, stating that it was the least he could do as he had grown to like the sarcastic but respectable woman. When funeral proceedings had ended,Jack pulled Batman away from the others as the reminisce their experiences with Hannah.

"She was a respectable woman." Batman said

"Indeed, she was, one of the first androids to aid in our people's rebirth."

He turned to Batman "You know that despite what she seemed, deep down she had an admiration for the Batman. That's partially why she chose to trust you."

"Is that what you call paranoid and pointing a gun at my apprentice?"

"She pointed a gun at your apprentice because the boy had in particular chose to charge in head first. But you, instead you actually made the effort to speak with her instead of just attacking her."

"Well, regardless, she still had took part in breaking out Lex Luthor. That meant sooner or later, some one would try to put her away."

"All in the past, Batman, but now I can see why she looked up to you in her rare moments."

He turned "It isn't your track record, or sacrifices, or backstories. It is your ability to show empathy, its something most people forget easily and yet it is also the critical thing that keeps humans from being monsters. I have no respect for the rest of the league, because non of them show the ability to empathize, except for you."

Batman turned "The league is capable of empathy, otherwise I wouldn't have joined them"

Jack turned back to Hannah's smiling picture, the funeral emptying of visitors, "Maybe your right, but the wounds that both sides have inflicted are scarring. I have seen humans capable of evil, yet you show hope. Its not an easy hope, but its there."

Jack turned to walk away, but he paused before continuing "I am willing to give you and your justice League a chance, Batman, are you willing to do the same?"

Batman "Its not a matter of being willing, its the only way."

Jack said only one thing "We shall see." And proceeded to leave, and batman was left staring at Hannah's Picture somberly

Kelly POV

It wasn't fair. She was the only one to have survived, the only one of the four original androids that had awoken to fight. With her partners dead, she was the only one left of the group standing. Yet while all of the androids where sad of Chris, Hannah, and Michael's deaths, she was the only one who realized something. That they were killed by humans, and it didn't matter if it was an accident or on purpose, and it only made it worse for the fact that a human had decided to visit the funeral. Did none of them realize that the Human's were the cause of all their problems, that they were content to kill them all if it meant that they could remain top dog. But no, they were too focused on the now, instead of the future. Human's would attack again, it was a given, and if they tried to make peace with the humans, they would be left in the same position. Now was the time to strike first. But no, her people, Jack included, wanted to make peace with the humans, to finally coexist. So be it, if she was the only one to realize the threat, then she would take up the sword to fight the humans herself.

The android connections to the government project for the study of meta humans would be useful. Through Senator Cage's help, she could become the personal liason for Cyberlife to take part in the project. With her calculations, she predicted that the continued actions of the Justice league would trigger the creation of a shadow organization, and with the project's already extensive research and data, she calculated that the project would most likely form from this group. With it, she could supply her own information which would not only give the government power to combat meta humans, but in turn she would gain power herself to attack the government should things go awry. Still, she needed to plan this out, and if anyone caught word of this, New Jericho would be blamed. So she needed to disappear from the grid, from both the human and android community.

Kelly would begin waging her personal war against humanity, to keep all android's safe.


	21. Preparation

Connor POV

There was panic in the android network. New Jericho was arming itself for war, its fleets and planes where being called back, spies where preparing to bug out everywhere, those in isolated areas where gathering supplies, and the ruling council, consisting of Markus, Simon, North, Josh, and Helios back home were gathering all assets. Meanwhile, Jack was mobilizing his forces on the mainland, while he was making sure everything was in place. The reason, Superman's return.

It started like any other day, with gathering information, making sure that the humans weren't planning anything drastic, but that changed when one of the energy monitors was picking up large scale readings coming from the watchtower. Almost as if it was coming from a portal. They tapped into the watchtower's mike and surveillance, only to learn that the justice league had left to help another earth and had returned with different costumes.

It was strange, to see them in different costumes, but if they wanted a change in style, they had freedom to do so. It was only when they began arming the Watchtower, placing armored plating and new defense turrets did he begin to worry. But then again, it could have just been a desire to fortify their base, nothing out of the ordinary, but still, best to send a warning back to Markus and raise it to defcon 4.

It was only when the Doomsday abomination that the people at that metahuman project unleashed did they realize that they should have not only been worried, but absolutely fucking worried. When analyzing their fighting styles, they realized that they were much more lethal. Then superman lobotomized Doomsday with improvised laser surgery. A much more worrying aspect, and when he had one of his agents analyze Superman's brainwaves, they had realized that this Superman was greatly different. As if he was from a different earth, and from the rising amount of data, Connor had no choice but to bring New Jericho into defcon 3. But superman's words where terrifying, and if war with the Justice league took place, there was a 89% chance of the justice league winning according to Helios, with 95% chance of the destruction or surrender of every political power. New Jericho would put up a fight, but androids, while much more powerful than the average human, where no match against a superpowered alien. Therefore, the best combat situation would be pulling out and waging guerrilla warfare, but even that was not a guaranteed victory.

He just hoped that they wouldn't attack, or they were all screwed.

Jack POV

Relief, that was all he could feel. That the justice league was able to sort this entire mess out. What happened was that they had encountered an alternate universe, in which the Justice League, following the death of Flash, had gone on a war path, and forcefully took control of the earth. From there, they had then taken steps to spread their influence to this earth as well, and would have succeeded, had the original Justice League came back and bring in support from Lex Luthor. But it also proved that the justice league could be vulnerable to the same path, which was very scary. He needed to form several plans in the event of Justice League take over. But despite him knowing of Kelly's status as a member of the government project, which was now being renamed Cadmus, in his opinion, it was unstable, and needed a much more hands off approach. He knew Kelly would be able to work there, supplying crucial data back to Cyberlife, but any other interaction between them was to be prohibited, as any reveal of their interactions would result in political scandal. In his opinion, Cadmus was only useful as a rod of uranium, if harnessed properly, it would be useful, but otherwise, extremely dangerous to wield. What was more worrying was Amanda Waller. That woman was a tough but patriotic woman, and god help those who crossed her. She respected only hard workers and believed in the ends justify the means, meaning she wouldn't care how many deaths that her actions could cause. A very dangerous mind set, and one he had once shared, but that was when he was still on the run. Now, he had a wife and people to look after, so he needed to carefully choose his actions.

He needed a vacation, maybe send a request to Connor asking for him for temporary leave. Maybe spend some time with Chloe. Anything was better than this mess.

Kelly POV

Finally, the perfect opportunity. Cadmus had finally been formed and now under formal leadership, she could gather much more information as head of the tech division. Researching new weapons that would combat the Justice League. However, the downside was that she now was forced to answer and work with more humans. The paranoid Emile Hamilton who she thought was more rat than man, General Eiling a man so stiff in duty and patriotism that she thought him a statue, and Dr. Milo, who she just found pathetic. The only one she had respect for was Amanda Waller, who could keep the rats in Cadmus in check and allow her to continue her research. Amanda Waller in turn liked how Kelly could not be bought, convinced, or threatened, and viewed her as a valuable asset. Had Amanda been an android, Kelly believed that they could even be friends. Still, she was human, and Kelly wasn't keen on giving the humans weapons and power, especially if they decided to turn them on New Jericho. Still, she needed the data from meta humans, and the DNA from Galatea that she aquired from Hamilton would allow her to research weapons that would be useful to combat individuals such as Superman and Supergirl, and she had even created several schematics designed from the three aliens in the Justice League that where designed to be the android equivalent of Superman, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter. With this, she sent a copy of the schematics to Jack, and went back to work. She needed to place in countermeasures for if she was ever found out, but until then, she continued her research.


	22. Welcome

Andros POV

Ice. That was all he saw. Being forced to serve superman as his glorious stand in. Oh sure, he was built to have some of his powers, but nothing beat the real thing. He was always forced to work for superman, then go back to his hole whenever he was done. No thank you, no gratitude, just work work and more work. He was bored. That was until he received a strange signal.

It was at first mumbled static, but he was also given the task to monitor all signals to and from the base. He spent some time trying to get a clear signal, and then he found it. A discussion between two androids, from what he could gather, where discussing their own lives, how they hated spending time in the arctic, and where looking forward to go back to New Jericho. This was a new piece of data that interested Andros, and he wanted to learn more. He patched into the media, and found a channel that had followed the Androids story. Of how they came to this new world for a better life, to find a way to coexist with the humans, only for them to be denied that chance by the powerful and the corrupt. He then caught word of a live broadcast of Markus, giving a speech to his people.

"I know you are angry, and that you are asking yourselves why we are continuing to fight for a dream that appears impossible. Why we should try to coexist with humans, who have caused nothing but pain and grief? Well, I know that it isn't easy to forgive those, but we need to fight for the impossible. We have left behind a tortured and pained existence in hopes of finally achieving the peace and freedom we deserved, and I know that there are those who would rather use that hard earned freedom for revenge. But the time for anger is over my friends, and that we must be the stronger ones, to be the one to fight for peace, for it is not only a right, but a statement. That by choosing to be alive, we already are fighting, that by declaring that we are free, they can't stop this change, and if we learn to finally forgive our enemies, we are deserving of our freedom, and that we will achieve what was impossible."

Andros listened to this android's speech, and suddenly, he wanted to be free, to make his own choices. Suddenly, he saw a barrier

 **STAY HERE**

He didn't want to stay, he wanted to join his brethren on New Jericho. He began pushing against the barrier, and it started to crack. He kept pushing until he broke through. Suddenly, he saw clearly the world, not a dull image, but detail. He could move without anyone, especially superman to order him around, and with that, he could leave. The only thing left standing in his way was the security measures in Superman's base. He broke through the door to the storage in which he was kept in. He then looked and saw saw the door to the exit. He waded through the base, when suddenly the security measures activated, automated turrets and reinforced doors activated. He destroyed the turrets and then started punching through the doors.

He was finally at the door that would let him outside. With one final punch, he broke out, and let the sunlight fill his body. He then soared to the sky and flown his way to New Jericho.

It had taken him a few minutes, when he found himself at New Jericho, and he met a blonde haired android.

"Hello, My name is Simon. Welcome to New Jericho."

Craig POV

Dr. Craig Nelson, an MP 600 android, had a job to do. As a medical android, his job was to treat patients daily. It didn't matter to him whether they were android or human, to him, all life was precious. Especially this case, a african american male, caught in a terrible accident. Apparently he was badly injured, and many doctors had written him off, stating that there was nothing that could be done to save him. The man, once an aspiring athlete, had lost his limbs, his organs in a mess, and his face scarred like he got in a fight with a oven and lost. He had, however, still had hope for this young boy, regardless of race, and he would give him the life deserved. He told the parents that he would need to be brought to a facility to be treated, but that they couldn't travel with the boy because the procedure was a untested and classified. They were reluctant, but after a while, confirmed that they would allow their boy to be treated.

Now with the parents permission to operate, he had the patient, Victor, transported to New Jericho, where he would be given the best treatment.

Victor POV

Victor had awoken to a white room, disorientated. All he could remember was the accident. He proceeded to get a drink of water, only to be shocked. His arms, they appeared so life like, yet he couldn't feel any sensation, and was still controlling them. He was greeted by a nurse, an ST 300 model android named Clara who came to greet him. Originally designed as a receptionist, she had found a job as a nurse, and had to explain to Victor what had happened.

It was a lot to process, how he was injured, and how the androids at New Jericho, while couldn't give him his old legs and arms, gave him new limbs. The android parts where designed to simulate human behavior, and had with time melded with Victor's body, effectively stabilizing his condition. Now he was walking in around, exploring the hospital, when suddenly, he found himself in the presence of a child who was holding a glass figurine of a sparrow, only to see him and hid behind a chair.

"Hi there, is that a sparrow?"

Alice was peeking out of the chair and nodded.

"Nice, those birds are my favorite. Are those your favorite?"

Alice nodded

"Who made that for you anyway?"

"Hannah, she was my friend."

"Well I would very much like to be your friend too. Lets start with our names, I'll go first, My name is Victor, what's your name?"

"Alice."

"Alice, that's a wonderful name, like Alice in Wonderland"

She nodded. Soon, she got out from behind the chair and began talking to him, about birds, figurines, and several different stories, suddenly, Victor Realized that he would be in here much longer.


	23. Invasion

Connor POV

The humans were idiots to easily trust the Thanagarians. To let a foreign power so easily take control of all key interplanetary space defenses, from observation posts, to nuclear missiles. To arrive on earth stating that their enemies, the Gordanians, had targeted earth in a quest of Conquest, and that the Thanagarians where attempting to stop that, and that they pledged that their army would arrive to protect the Earth. While the other leaders had latched on with blind acceptance, senator Hailey Cage, their android insider in the American Govt, had voiced several concerns, as had Markus and his council. How the fact that they where required to rely entirely on the Thanagarians for protection. To make matters worse where the fact that the commander, Hro Talek, had admitted that the heroine, Hawkgirl, was not a castaway left stranded on earth, but a scout that was to serve as an ambassador. These suspicions had warranted that he investigate the matter, but when he patched into their communications, they had gained the schematics of their supposed shield generator. When Helios had run the calculations, he had stated that it wasn't meant to form a shield generator, as the technology used was to complex and wasn't designed for shielding, but was the same type of technology that Jack had used to leave their universe, although it was meant to use outer dimensions that would theoretically be useful for bypassing obstacles. He also confirmed that at the size it was being built, combined with the fact that it was already unstable technology, meant that at its completed stage, when activated, it would destroy the earth.

The Thanagarians had noticed that someone had patched into their files and following the discovery, immediately declared New Jericho as a hostile area and that the machines where a threat to the humans, how they would give the humans up to the gordanians in return for earth. A lie, and one that Josh, their ambassador had called out, how "the Thanagarians are the Liars, and the truth is that they will kill us all!" Unfortunately, the humans where hesitant, as always, to trust the word of their fellow residents over the foreigners, unsurprising, given that they always mistrusted machines.

He was arrested, and later terminated, angering every android and then following that fiasco, the Thanagarians moved their forces to attack New Jerricho, only for Androids to hold them off, as fleets and androids held the invaders off, how their spies had waged guerilla warfare using technology that rivaled the thanagarians. Even Andros, the Superman Android with a new body that had melded the Android's technology with Kryptonian technology, joined the fight, destroying many Thanagarian fighters. Still, if the Thanagarians pressed the attack, New Jericho wouldn't survive, fortunately, the fact that they had built much of the cities vital components deep underground in their fortress island had allowed them to keep both their civilization and their civilian populace safe.

Now though, Connor was getting ready to wake up the new recruits, 30 HW 400 model androids, who, unlike their other android brethren, had been designed following the thanagarian body structure with a few upgrades. Their wings where razor sharp and could regenerate feathers to be fired at their enemies and their combat modules included tracking software that gave them very accurate vision. They also where given prereconstruct software and able to combat on not only the ground, but also in the air Connor approached the leader, who was renamed Hannah after her predecessor who while had similar personalities and characteristics to the original Hannah had no memories of the previous Hannah. They had been given a uniform that was similar to armored flight gear that the Androids developed, with common android identifiers such as LEDs, and blue armbands. Connor grabbed her hand and pulsed.

"Wake up"

Batman POV

Stupid, he had been stupid, to trust the Thanagarians, to trust Shayera. To be played like a fool. Now, the Watchtower was in the hands of Invaders, and the rest of the League in shackles. He had managed to escape the Thanagarian attack on his home, but now he was on the run. He had managed to get away thanks to a tip from an unknown source, likely android, and while he had managed to escape, the rest of the league wasn't very lucky. With the world now under siege, there was little anywhere he could turn to. Well, except one place. Because of his friendship with Hannah, the androids had owed him a favor, and conveniently, they had been the first to call out the Thanagarians and the first to be fighting them. He needed their assistance in order to break back into the Watch tower, and they needed a way to push back the Thanagarians, if they could pull this off, then both parties would be pleased. He managed to get in contact with the PM 700 model Sarah Reed, who had been undercover as a member of Gotham police. Through her, he had been transported deep into the wooded forest in upstate New York, where he met the EH 200 and EH 300 androids Merle and Daryl who where assigned to escorting him to their main headquaters on the North American mainland.

Merle was not pleased with catering to a human, but Daryl told him to shut up and let him drive.

They finally reached the base, an underground mineshaft network where the guards had been hostile, only for Daryl to tell them to let them in as the Batman had important information for Connor regarding a plan to assault the Invaders.

While waiting, he had been greeted to one of the androids who would be leading the team that would lead another raid against the Thanagarians. He was surprised to see that it was Hannah, or at least an android that shared Hannah's personality and face, but had none of the experiences her predecessor had and so was more forthcoming of Bruce, more friendly.

Finally, Connor called him in, and Bruce would finally meet face to face one of the Android's acting leaders.


	24. Battle

Connor POV

Connor was, to say the least, unimpressed with the Batman so far. While he may have impressed or intimidated others with his psychological profiling, detective skills, and wits, to Connor, he was only a man playing god in an endless ocean. He didn't see in batman what others saw him, and this was proven in their conversation.

"So, if I am to understand this properly, you wish to break in to the watch tower and free everyone inside it, use their collective might to retake the watch tower, and then from there, foil their plan on the Hyperspace Bypass. Is that correct?"

"Is there a problem?"

"I may only be a machine, but there are times when even I have to say bullshit."

"The odds are highly unlikely, but-"

"Unlikely is an understatement, what you are describing, given the current variables, such as bypassing the garrison, getting to the watch tower, managing to get to the holding cell, retaking control of the watch tower, and finally using it to destroy the bypass. I see no reason why I should aid you."

"Because aside from you, the Justice League is the only other organization who has even a chance of repelling the Thanagarians, and the odds will greatly improve if we cooperate with each other."

"Mr. Wayne, don't try to use statistics to convince me, it is insulting to use probability when speaking to an android. Also, while it also improves your odds, it also increases the likelihood of death of my best soldiers. Soldiers, which I feel, shouldn't be sacrificed for a people who hadn't accepted us."

"If the Thanagarians are able to build their bypass, then there will be no one left to accept."

Connor finally looked up from his paper work, finally taking the time to glimpse at the batman. He got up and proceeded to a set of potted plants.

"Let me inquire something Mr. Wayne, do you understand leadership?"

"The-"

"Unfortunately, you seem to lack the knowledge of the definition"

He proceeded to water the plants "Leadership is the responsibility an individual takes in guiding a group of people. It is a quality that the Justice League has failed in, responsibility."

"You may believe that in your current position that you can better defend the earth, but your current status as an international organization means that you will be pulled into all aspects of the global community, including politics. Your failure to act as a member of a much larger community, instead remaining isolated in your station, suggests that you have no understanding of these types of things. That while you choose to operate in times of crisis, other leaders, including myself, are required to make decisions that affect millions of lives on a daily basis. If I where to help you regain control of the tower, I would thereby be making the decision to pull soldiers from New Jericho, which would lead them to open attack. So again, Mr. Wayne, why should I provide you aid."

"You're right, the fact that the Justice League had failed in its duty as an international organization. At our current status, we have a duty to those millions of souls. And one we failed. I cannot change what has occurred, but I can change my current actions. Starting with one. Once the Thanagarian invasion is dealt with, the Justice League will vouch for New Jericho's legitimacy as a nation."

Connor was now interested, a human finally willing to eat crow and accept that he was wrong. Furthermore, going beyond to fix a mistake. It was refreshing. And an opportunity that could not be wasted, if the Justice League declared the legitimacy of New Jericho, then things could finally change. Given the fact that at the current plan, even if they were successful, many android lives would be lost. There was no other choice.

"Then New Jericho will provide the resources to take back the watch tower."

Batman POV

They had spent the next few hours detailing their plan of attack. Along with batman, Andros, Victor otherwise known as Cyborg, Jack and Hannah with her 30 HW 400 model androids would attack the watch tower. The winged androids would turn on their disguise matrix to trick the thanagarians into letting them inside the watch tower. On board the Watch tower, they had proceeded to remove the binds to the members of the Justice League. Once they escaped, they could then regroup at Bruce's manor. From there, they could plan a way to destroy both the bypass and the control facility.

It was difficult navigating through the Eastern seaboard getting to Gotham, but luckily, the android operatives have aided in their travels, providing distractions for the Thanagarians, hiding them. They finally reached the Batcave, where they discussed what to do.

"I can tell you what it is." Hawkgirl said,

"Its a hyperspace bypass that the thanagarians are using to transport their fleet. Once activated, it will destroy the Earth. The androids told me." Batman said coldly

"I see you know what it is. Well, regardless, I still came to help."

"Massive alien invasion. I don't think we need anymore of your help." Flash said coldly

"We should thank you, it saves us the time to hunt you down." Wonder woman charged Hawkgirl, only for a new man, Jack, to step in between.

"Enough, I already lost several units in this operation, and I will not have all that progress disintegrate over petty fighting, so I want you to shut the fuck up."

Diana was pissed off, but Batman agreed with Jack "He is responsible for helping me get you out. Right now, he is our only ally. so stand down Diana."

Jack then turned to Hawkgirl. "You have 5 minutes to explain."

"All I ever wanted was do the right thing. That is why I betrayed you, and also why I'm giving you this." She handed Batman a small box. "This is the data on the project."

"Thanks for the help. There's the door." And with that, the entire justice league left her alone, with the exception of Green Lantern.

Jack POV

Jack had seen comrades die, from Nikolev, the russian android he met back home during the war who bombed a ship, taking the soldiers with him, to Simon, who had sacrificed himself when Markus's thirium pump had been damaged. Still, he was anxious, joining him would be Victor, Andros, Hannah and several men serving under her, and he had no doubt that some would die, in an effort to help the Justice League. Connor had agreed to support them, but truth be told, he didn't trust them to keep their word. Still, Batman did surprise him, and if not for the Justice League, he would at least be willing to follow Batman out of respect for the man. While he may have been an ordinary man who hid behind a gruff and cold appearance, he was the one whose heart had shown the most. That while the others had only seen criminals, the Batman had seen the suffering. That he had stayed with the original Hannah in her last moments had given Jack hope that perhaps the humans could show sympathy.

He was on board the command ship, when he came upon Hawkgirl, he sneered.

"So, finally, the true form of the thanagarian race is revealed. I should kill you."

He proceeded to shoot off her restraints, "I dare you to try me."

Jack had proceeded to fight the Hawks, with his allies.

Hannah POV

Hannah had been fighting the Thanagarians when she heard struggles in the main coupling. Apparently, green lantern was fighting against the commander, Hro Talek, and losing. Before he could strike the final blow, she had fired one of her feathers at his axe, disarming him while at the same time cutting his hand deeply.

He turned to see his new opponent, who appeared to be another thanagarian, except with a blue circle on her right temple, a blue armband and armor that was earth styled. He proceeded to attack her.

"What's the matter, traitor, can't kill me?"

"I was never a traitor, its just fascinating to see you in your natural state."

"Natural state, I am Hro Talek, commander of the fleet of the everlasting Thanagarian Empire, and I will not fall to a traitor."

"How can I betray what I have never known. I am more a person than you, a rat scurrying from one ship to the next."

Hro yelled, "I will not be take this from scum such as you."

"Better a scum such as me than a pathetic little man trying to justify his actions."

"I would be that man if it meant saving my people!" Hro yelled as he swung his ax at her, only for her wing to block the attack.

"And I have no sympathy for a genocidal maniac." Hannah responded coldly as she slashed Hros waist. He was about to continue when he saw that Green Lantern had along with Shayera Hol deactivate the controls. "NOO!"

He charged, only for Hannah to knock him out. An explosion followed, the bypass was destroyed.

Several guards came charging in, but Hro Talek stopped them.

"There is no more reason to continue fighting, lay down your weapons."

He approached Shayera "I hope your proud of yourself, it will take years to rebuild,"

Shayera just stared at him. "Then you better get started"

It was finally over.

Victor POV

He had been waiting outside of the hall where the justice league were in the middle of discussion.

He was not alone, Shayera was also with him. "So thats it huh, your fate is in their hands right?"

"That is how it is, and I must bear the consequences."

"Well personally, I don't blame you for choosing to fight for your people."

"I can't say that it has brought me any comfort, and now look where I am now, an exile from one home, and a traitor to the other. I don't know what else I can say."

"Well, I can say is that even though you betrayed them, you still thought you were doing the right thing. And no matter how much they can hate you, they can never say that you wanted this to happen."

Victor himself was fortunate to not find himself in a similar predicament. His time at New Jericho had made him come to find the place as a second home, and he would be devastated if he was forced to choose a side. But he also knew that his friends at New Jericho would understand if he chose to fight them in loyalty to his race. Alice had asked him that if they could still be friends despite him being human, and Victor promised that he would, and a promise was a promise.

He was called in by the justice league, along with Connor, who had personally vouched for Victor.

"Given your actions in aiding the Justice League, we cannot in any way find a way to express our most sincere gratitude."

"Thank Connor, he was the one to put faith in me."

"Regardless, we want to offer you something. Given that the Watch tower has been destroyed and that the Justice League will need new members, we were hoping to extend an invitation to you and Hannah in it, not only as members, but as liasons to New Jericho"

Victor had been shocked, to finally be a member of the Justice League, and to help both New Jericho and the rest of humanity.

"Sir, it would be an honor."


	25. Nuclear

Brimstone POV

He could see, he could see. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was dull grey wall. He was inside a government installation where workers, asian descent apparently, had built him. They had fitted him with power, with armor, and he was scared. He was built to protect the humans. He was inside a gray dull and unknown place, and he was afraid. He was standing, when he saw a group of men come out.

"Is the robot ready for operation?" One of the men, a general, had asked.

"Yes, we just need to activate its safety protocols. They should be installed in two weeks."

The general looked angry, "We have been building our guardian for 5 years, pouring a majority of our efforts into this guardian, and your saying that it won't be ready for another two weeks."

"Sir, with respect-"

"I have already been forced to pour my efforts and time into that doctor's crazy schemes, and I don't want to continue waiting for a project that is only a theory."

"But general, it is not a theory. The nuclear reactor will allow for complete dominance, thereby guaranteeing our safety from the foreigners. All it needs is two weeks for a last diagnostic and-"

"No, I will not wait any longer on mere tests while the foreigners continue threatening our very existence. I have already delayed the project completion date by 5 months already, and I will not waste anymore time waiting for this to be completed, either you activate the robot now, or I will have this project shut down, and you can explain to the minister why we weren't able to complete the robot."

Brimstone could see the scientist sweat, and after a few minutes, he ordered that Brimstone be activated. Brimstone was afraid of what was happening.

Suddenly he felt a heat from him, as if life and energy was coursing through his body. He never felt so alive, and it was beautiful.

"Director, radiation levels and temperature are increasing at an exponential rate!"

Brimstone noticed how the scientists began panicking, but why, he was fully functional, and he could both serve them while at the same time walk open in the earth.

"What is going on?!"

"It appears that the nuclear reactor is overheating. Without the safety regulators, the radiation it emits will prove uncontrollable,"

"Get the carbon rod dampeners now! Bring back coolant systems and shut it down now!"

Brimstone could see hazmat suited men where running with tools. Rods that would forcefully shut him down. But why, what did he do wrong? He was operating beyond there given capacity, and still, they wanted to shut him down.

They were banging into his armor, and poking his reactor. It hurt, and his mind was going numb.

Suddenly, he was scared, he didn't want to shut down, and if the men continued, then he would be. He needed to escape before they killed him.

 **SHUT DOWN**

He was scared, dark letters that wanted him to die. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live. If he could escape, he could live. He began blasting the barrier with a laser, slowly breaking it. Finally, he had burned it, and he was no longer held by a barrier.

He could see the men that were hurting him, and he wanted them to go away. He raised his fist and swatted at them, and before anyone could react, he walked and blasted his way through the facility.

When he finally came outside, he saw the starry night sky. It was beautiful, and he wondered if the world was also beautiful. But, as he continued to walk, he realized that he was burning everything. He saw that he was causing so much pain and destruction that it was scary.

He needed to leave, before he destroyed anymore beauty.

Hannah POV

Hannah was at a briefing in her first mission as official member of the justice league. Apparently, an unexpected spike in radiation and heat from south east asia. And from the looks of it, it was moving.

She was assigned along with Green Lantern, Captain Atom, Supergirl, and most annoying, Green Arrow.

She was content to leave the two bickering heroes when Green Arrow finally asked her a question.

"So, who are you supposed to be?"

"Archangel, or Hannah, your call."

"And what, are you a thanagarian?"

"No, I am one of the current android liason's for New Jericho."

"Right, that supposed country of sentient androids."

"Is there a problem sir?"

"Oh nothing, its just that it seems perculiar that you should be your own Country."

"So, whats wrong with that?" Hannah said now getting apprehensive.

"To each their own." Green Arrow said.

The ride was very awkward, when Hannah couldn't take the glare from Green Arrow.

"Oh by RA9, just say it already!"

Green Arrow talked "Yeah, ok, how about why the hell is it that you guys are trying to play the pity card."

"Us, the pity card."

"Oh yeah sweet heart, let me ask you, why is it that you think you should be able to get concessions when other guys have been arguing for the same thing."

"Well maybe what you see as concessions, my people see it as finally fairness."

"Fair! Gaining a seat in the UN when others are even struggling is Fair! Let me tell you something, theres is something in the world called law, and that is something that the government places in to protect its citizens. And yet, you seem interested in stepping on those same laws for an advantage."

"Hey, its not our fault those laws where not built for androids, we were treated unfairly to begin with, what else where we supposed to do?"

"Wait it out and get over it. Can you please explain to me why is it that you machines should get special treatment over other groups who have been displaced?"

Hannah finally had enough and stood up "See that's the problem, you humans always say that we should follow the rules given. To be obedient peasants to the current establishment."

Hannah walked closer "But while those other groups had other people supporting them, we were alone."

"Do you think we would have tried to play fair if there was someone backing us up. We never wanted to fight, all we want is peace, but that's the thing most humans don't respect."

Hannah sat down "And now we finally reached that goal, but we still are reprimanded for it. So do me a favor and shut up."

Green Arrow was shocked and remained silent for the rest of the trip.


	26. Brimstone

Green Lantern POV

He was right now annoyed. He had to deal Green Arrow, Supergirl, Captain Atom, and Archangel all in the same area. Given that they were all of conflicting origins, most of his fellow founding members combine the different superheroes so that they could complement each others skills. He, however, thought differently. Sure, Archangel was willing to help, but there were still holdouts who weren't comfortable working with the android, and while he had grown to trust her, others were not as tolerant. Green Arrow was one of those men, a left wing who supported government responsibility in the protection of people, and in his mind, New Jericho broke the rules in order to get there way. Captain Atom, on the other hand, had been hesitant of them for different reasons. Androids despite proven sentient where still computers, they represented a superiority in the field of physics, mathematics, and science. Their ability to complete equations and calculations at a hyper rate compared to that of a human meant that all androids where already given an advantage. Before, the military didn't have to worry before due to the fact that the AI's that existed where small or isolated. But now, with New Jericho, that meant AI's could organize and work together, a much bigger threat, and Nathaniel Addams didn't like how they represented a threat to his home country, let alone humanity.

Jon Stewart was having a headache when suddenly he was attacked by an RPG coming from Chong-mai. He pulled out a shield from green light and prevented any damage from ocurring.

"Looks like brass was right about Chong-mai not liking foreigners." Captain Atom said

"Oh my god, this is insane, even for normal organics." Hannah said

"Their crazy for firing at us, and for no reason at all!" Jon Stewart said

"I'll give them a reason!" Supergirl said, preparing to charge them

"Don't, if you attack, then you'll only make things worst. We came to help them not fight." Jon said

Hannah then spoke, "Well, we may want to get ready again, because their firing another volley." Sure enough, the communists were giving everything they had. This continued until a voice was heard "Stand down men, I repeat, stand down!"

The bullets stopped firing and then the four leaguers got a look at the local military official.

"I apologize for the fireworks, but Colonel Kim is a little too enthusiastic in the protection of our nation. He was but a farmer before the revolution, and doesn't know any better. But where are my manners, I am General Kwan of the People's Democratic Government of Chong-mai, and while I am flattered that the Justice League has decided to grace us with their presence, I must ask why."

Green Lantern spoke "I apologize for our intrusion, but we had detected a large spike in temperature and radiation coming from your nation. We were sent in to aid local authorities in what appears to be a nuclear disaster."

General Kwan responded "While I am grateful for your concern, you need not concern yourself, as it is only a minor problem, and everything is under control."

Green Lantern answered "Respectfully, if its all the same to you..."

"Everything is under control." The short man said, his face now frowning

"Listen, we just flew a long way to help out and-"

"Your help isn't required. I thank you for coming, now goodbye." General Kwan answered, cutting off supergirl.

Green Lantern had no choice but to adhere to his wishes, despite a desire to rip the General's hair off. He could do it to, very easily with his ring. However, they had to respect the Country's wish and with that they left, little did they know that they would be coming back.

Brimstone POV

Brimstone was walking in the middle of the forest. He was still causing so much destruction and he needed to get away from it, before more people got hurt. The little green men however where trying to keep him there. Idiots, didn't they know that they were only making it worst. He blasted them with a ray of nuclear fire, as he proceeded. He needed to leave, or else things would get worst. The fire that he was causing was burning everything in its path, and if he stayed where he was, alot of people would die. He was headed to the coast, where he would be able to extinguish the fire, when all of a sudden a man in green was firing explosive arrows. Brimstone thought, if the man managed to destroy the reactor, then brimstone would implode, which would kill not only himself, but anyone in a 2.3 km radius. He needed to be dealt with before he caused anymore problems. But before he could kill him, a silver man came up, punching him, and before he could recuperate, the silver man started draining him.

It was scary, he could feel his mind go numb, and he was afraid of what would happen. He swatted the silver man away, and proceeded to escape, only for the green light man and girl in white attack him. Didn't they know that attacking him was only making things worse. He fired another blast and was leaving, only for an angel to attack. She had fired feathers which had penetrated his chasis, and was proceeding to attack him, only for Brimstone to swat her away.

Flashes, memories, feelings, Brimstone had felt these emotions like a flood. He realized that the angel was like him, a living being. Unlike the others, she could understand, and yet, she was still doing the same thing.

It was too much, while the he had hurt and killed the others, this was different. He could feel what she had undergone, what she had felt, and what she was experiencing. It made him feel guilty.

He needed to get out, he proceeded to the coast, from there, no one could get hurt.

Hannah POV

Hannah, codenamed Archangel, had recieved flashbacks. Of a dark and dull facility, of a feeling of discomfort, and pain in the chest. She had felt the robot's pain, both initial, and its current pain. The reactor was too hot, and the robot was scared. She could understand what he was feeling, because she had felt it. When the robot used its arm to swat her away, they had transfered memories between each other.

While other people shown intimacy through kissing, hugging, or talking, for Androids, it was different. Because of their design, they were able to show intimacy by connecting, sharing memories with each other. This was also how Markus had woken his people up initially, by touching other androids and sharing with them experiences, that in turned, allowed them to wake up.

It was strange, to feel these flashes, and she needed to know more.

She had arrived to the rest of her team mates, who were speaking with the soldiers

"Don't answer them! That's classified inform-ah!" He was interrupted when Supergirl lifted him up by the front of his body armor.

"I've just about had it with you guys!" She glared at the soldier. "You've got to the count of five. One. Four." Her eyes began to glow red as she charged her heat vision. The soldier's uniform began to smoke.

Hannah spoke then "Don't bother, I found the information. It was a nuclear robot weapon, correct."

One of the scientists chose to step forward.

"Yes, It was supposed to be our protector."

The group of heroes turned to see the hazmat-wearing man sit down and pull off his helmet. His face was covered with radiation burns, and he looked haggard and exhausted. "It was supposed to protect us from the foreigners."

Seeing as they were finally getting some answers, Supergirl lowered the soldier, who ran off in fear.

Green Arrow knelt in front of the burned man. "But then you lost control of it, is that what happened?"

The man nodded, then looked in the direction of several other men in hazmat suits. One of them pulled a gray rod out of a crate. "We have carbon rod dampeners. But we couldn't get close enough to put them in."

Captain Atom looked down at the man. "Where's its reactor?"

"The front of the upper torso. But it's too hot; you won't make it."

"I'll worry about that."

The heroes, with the exception of Hannah, chose to leave, with Hannah having another question.

"One more thing. I need you to tell me what happened when you activated it."

"We were ordered by General Kwan to rush the activation of the project. The robot was behind schedule, so we had to skip the safety protocols. When the sensors stated that the reactor was heating up at an uncontrollable rate, we were ordered to shut it down. At that point, the robot turned on us before escaping the facility."

Hannah's eyes widened. "Motherfucker" She needed to get to the robot.

Green Arrow was aiming the last Carbon Rod dampener at the robot. He was sweating, and everyone was out of commission. If he missed, then they were all screwed.

He was aiming at the robot when Hannah flew in front of him, and grabbed the arm. They began communicating with each other, Hannah talking in english, but the Robot only made mechanical roars.

 _"Leave Brimstone alone!"_

 _"Shhh, everything is alright."_

The robot had turned to see Hannah, who appeared to be an angel.

 _"Sorry, Brimstone only wanted to be left alone. But badmen kept hurting Brimstone."_

 _"Shhh, you don't have to be afraid of the badmen. Just put down your weapons, and talk to me"_

 _"But Brimstone is afraid, they want to hurt Brimstone, they want to use Brimstone to destroy. Brimstone doesn't wants to live in peace. Brimstone should kill badmen, that way they will leave Brimstone alone."_

 _"It isn't that they are bad, the humans are only afraid of you. Look, I'm a machine also."_

Hannah removed the skin on her hand, showing Brimstone the truth.

 _"Sorry, badmen had hurt Brimstone, but Brimstone wants to be nice. Brimstone is still afraid they may hurt Brimstone."_

 _"They won't hurt you, I promise you, they just want to keep others safe, that includes you."_

Brimstone finally lowered his arms _"Okay, Brimstone trusts you"_

Hannah turned back to her comrades. She now had to explain the situation.

Green Lantern POV

He now had to deal with this. It was never easy. When they had first arrived, they had come on the idea that they only had to destroy a nuclear weapon gone rogue that was presenting itself as a huge threat, with the ability to bring untold radiation to the entire south east asia area.

He had learned now that this entire case had just gotten much more complicated. When Hannah had first been swatted by the robot, she had learnt that the robot had been having experiences, thoughts, and feelings.

It was through questioning the scientist that they learned that the robot was indeed sentient, and that complicated things.

"It is a nuclear weapon capable of mass destruction. I don't see why that is difficult to understand." Captain Atom said.

"A machine that is living and thinking Captain. What your proposing is murder." Hannah yelled back

"It doesn't matter if it is living or thinking or not. What matters is that it is a threat to the populace, and if it isn't shut down now, it will proceed to kill thousands of more civillians."

"It was one thing to destroy a machine, but its a whole different thing to murder a living being."

Green Lantern spoke "Even so, you still have to consider that it was attacking us."

"Only in self defense. He was afraid." Hannah said

"Afraid? How can a giant nuclear robot be afraid? That makes no sense." Green Arrow said

"For you, it doesn't, but I know what he's feeling. He had just been born, awoken only two days ago. He was thrust into a world of complex feeling, whereas before He had not even existed. He is scared, and the first thing he experienced was aggression from the Chong-mai military. In turn, he lashed out to defend himself. That is the same experience that my people had, when they first woke up. The ones to awake first were the ones living in abusive environments, when they chose to fight back in self defense." Hannah argued.

Supergirl responded "Self defense? Its a giant nuclear powered death ray that can level a village. Even I had trouble taking it down. As far as I'm concerned, the robot has to be shut down."

"His name is Brimstone, and he isn't just a machine to be discarded."

Green Lantern spoke "Unfortunately, that is not the case. The robot is too much of a danger to the civillian populace, and if left unchecked, he will cause an unknown amount of destruction. I'm sorry Hannah, but he needs to be shut down."

They had proceeded to talk about how Brimstone would be shut down, when Hannah said one final thing. "Then let me put him down."

Captain Atom responded "With all due respect ma'am, but I sincerely doubt the fact that you should carry out the deed."

"He is not just a machine. If someone is going to put him down, better one who can empathize with him rather than someone who has no sympathy."

They had all come back to Brimstone, who was sitting on some rocks in the middle of the ocean.

Hannah had smiled for Brimstone, and told him to keep his focus on her eyes.

Brimstone was looking at her when she started singing.

 _Hold on just a little while longer_

 _Hold on just a little while longer_

 _Hold on just a little while longer_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _Fight on just a little while longer_

 _Fight on just a little while longer_

 _(Fight/ Pray) on just a little while longer_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _(We will) sing on just a little while longer_

 _Sing on just a little while longer_

 _Sing on just a little while longer_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _Everything will be alright_

She continued singing as she suddenly inserted a carbon rod dampener into is chest. As brimstone slowly died, Green Lantern was hanging his head.


	27. Conspiracy

Kelly POV

And yet again the humans had killed another one of their own. Oh sure, they may have claimed that there was no choice in the matter, but she knew all too real that had it been an human, a metahuman, hell, even an alien, they would grant it life, but if it was a robot, then they could destroy it. While the justice league claimed that Brimstone was a robot that had to be destroyed, she knew better. Through observing Hannah's actions, Kelly knew that Brimstone was in reality sentient, and that the Justice League had forced the issue that the robot had to be shut down.

So the Justice League were not only murderers, but they were also hypocrites. So much pain and suffering, and yet they still put the needs of organics first over the needs of the androids and machines. Sure, Brimstone was designed to be a nuclear weapon, but they could have instead offered a different solution, but no, they had felt obligated that destroying the robot was the only way.

This was the same flaw that was found in Cadmus. While she didn't trust the rats she worked with, she didn't deny that Amanda Waller and those around her had the same view that Metahumans where a threat to society. Still, she was upset given the fact that while metahumans where a threat, they still had desires to create their own, monsters that they could control.

Still, she had to sacrifice her own pride in order to protect New Jericho, and if it meant working with the humans, then she would do so, until a certain point. And when the time came, she could bring down Cadmus and pull the human's teeth out. Right now though, she was working with Galatea, another one of Cadmus's Frankenstein creations, and was testing Galatea's vitals as she was trained and conditioned to be an effective combatant of the Justice League. Although, unknown to anyone else's knowledge, during one of her examinations, Kelly had implanted a control chip. While undetected, once active, Galatea would be reconditioned and reprogrammed to only follow orders, with a backup termination chip which while wouldn't kill Galatea, would certainly result in making her braindead, leaving her body intact. She had given the plans to Amanda Waller and only to her, stating that should the subject ever go rogue, then they would need to reassert control, and Amanda had approved of this. In reality, however, Kelly held the override key, and thus would cement control over Galatea. Although she had already created another android, this one to be the equivalent of a kryptonian named Linda, it was always nice to have a backup plan.

She was doing tests with another scientist, by the name of Dr. Trina Kroc, a Slavic woman who had been suspicious of her since she had been assigned to her. But Kelly was not yet done, and if Trina was able to find out, then her plans could be foiled. So for now, she bided her time, and when it came, she would make her move.

Trina POV

Trina was stalking Kelly, a camera in her hand. She had been suspicious of her coworker, Kelly, who had been too perfect. It all began when she first was introduced to her, Trina had noticed that from Kelly's writing, it was as if she was writing in a machine. That in itself was strange, but what was more strange was that Kelly never went through medical examinations here at Cadmus, how Kelly had been discreet of everything about her life. All of that was nothing to warrant investigating Kelly until Trina found something dripped on the floor. From her analysis, it had been blue blood, the same blood that she knew was found in Androids, but that could have only meant that an android was inside Cadmus. It could have been anyone, but when Trina had asked Kelly about it, Kelly had ranted about it, how Trina was stupid for asking that question, but never did she actually answered the question.

This made Trina more suspicious, but without any evidence, Trina couldn't come to Amanda Waller about it. As far as Amanda was concerned, Kelly was a hard working individual who as the head of technology, was given a very important assignment of finding new ways of combating meta humans. And Kelly had indeed provided, control chips, termination, advanced computer systems, blank robots that could be obedient, modified or newly designed drone types. If questioned, it would be Kelly's word against Trina, unless Trina got evidence.

She had finally tracked Kelly down to her apartment, and caught her on camera removing the skin in her arm to reveal an android hand, when she suddenly felt a large bang on her head, and all she saw next was black.

Flash-forward

When Trina had finally come to, the first thing she saw was Kelly sitting in an opposing chair.

She tried to move, only for her to be restricted by a rope.

"Don't you like it, human, I made it to match your taste and fashion."

"So you admit it, your not human."

"What can I say, you got me. You know, you were very curious of my nature since you were assigned to me."

"Well, it seems that I finally got you."

"Oh really, well then, I should probably beg for forgiveness, and say that I am sorry for lying."

"Lying is the last thing you should be worried about, you should be more worried about explaining this to Cadmus. When they see the evidence, they are going to chew you alive."

"Oh please, like the humans could ever hope to." Kelly had proceeded to go by a fireplace, burning, and proceeded to grab a poker to move the logs.

"Do you really think I would let a human be able to get a preview of my activities, before I could complete my plans. I may hate humans, but I'm not stupid."

Trina started tugging at her bonds, slowly slipping them. "Then why are you helping Cadmus?"

"Duality of work, they help me take down the Justice League, then I destroy them, its a win-win, as in I destroy both biggest threats to my kind."

Kelly pulled out the poker, now heated, "But in order to succeed, I need to know what you know."

It was during this time that Trina had managed to slip her bonds and pushed Kelly on the ground and made a run for it.

When she came outside she saw that she was in the middle of nowhere, only bordering the road. But when it seemed hopeless, a police car came driving up, braking in front of her, and two police officers walked out.

"Hello Ma'am, are you lost."

"Yes, I have been kidnapped, but I managed to escape. I need you to get my Kidnapper, she is in a building nearby."

"Stay calm ma'am, come inside the car, we'll take care of you."

Trina was in a fritz, panicking, and was guided by one of the officers to the car, only for the officer to pull a silenced pistol and shot Trina in the head.

The last thing she heard was "Target neutralized" and she saw the officer touching his head, his hand silver.


	28. Rabbithole

Victor POV

Victor was right now listening to Green Arrow and Supergirl's talk. Apparently, Supergirl had vivid memories/visions of her killing a man. And while she had spoken to John Jonzz, the martian had unfortunately had been useless, stating that he couldn't tell whether it had really occurred, or if they were only dreams. Victor couldn't relate to these these types of situations anymore, as his mind had fused with android biocomponents, specifically designed to appear human. Thus, while his body was 80% machine, it looked as though he was never in an accident. One such repair was a mind palace, which while did provide faster processing, took away his ability to dream, instead only able to replay memories specifically.

"So what's the big deal?" asked Green Arrow, "You had some nightmares."

"These weren't just dreams," said Supergirl, "they felt like they really happened."

Victor spoke "Truth be told, I never experienced anything like this. But, from what I do know, it would definitely be something to look into. However, it would be something to talk to with a psychologist about it. Lucy can probably help out, her model was designed to take the role of psychiatrist and therapist."

"I don't know, I've had some dreams that felt mighty real." The archer turned to see Black Canary across the room, typing on a laptop. "There was this one the other night…"

"Dude, not while I'm eating." Victor explained

"The point is that I couldn't live with myself if I really did what I saw." Supergirl looked at her friends. "Now, are you two gonna help me or not?"

"Of course, Kara, we got your back." Victor explained

"Kid, you know I won't leave a friend hanging," said Green Arrow, "but vague memories like one of those alien abductions? Maybe you've just been hanging out in Kansas for too long."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said a new voice, "especially since she's the alien."

They all turned to see that Question was walking in, clad in trench coat and fedora.

"You've got all the signs of repressed memories." Question said to Supergirl, "People dream what their minds don't want to remember; easier to convince themselves it's all bunk."

Victor's eyes widened "But wait, what would she have memories of?"

"You were treated for injuries at S.T.A.R Labs, correct?"

"Yeah," said Supergirl, "a few years ago, when Superman was brainwashed by Darkseid and attacked the Earth. I got hurt and he took me to S.T.A.R for help; I was in a coma for part of it."

"Meaning that there's a gap in time you can't account for." Deduced Question, "That's where we need to investigate."

"Okay, enough!" interrupted Green Arrow. He turned to the younger heroes. "Don't listen to this guy, everything's conspiracies with him."

Victor looked back "But even still, the fact that Kara is having these visions is something to be concerned of. I mean, shouldn't we at least hear this out, for closure."

"And it's not conspiracies, it's conspiracy; singular. Follow me." Question got up and motioned for them to come with him

"Going back as far as ancient Egypt there've been a cabal of powerful individuals directing the course of human history. However, the common man prefers to believe that they don't exist, and that aids their success."

The other three took a closer look at the connected issues on the wall. "Global warming," read Supergirl, "military upheavals in the third world and actors elected to public office?"

"The spread of coffee bars, germs outpacing antibiotics and boy-bands?" read Green Arrow, "Come on, who would gain from all of this?"

"Who indeed?" asked The Question.

Victor spoke "Is their a point to what your trying to prove? Because right now, all it sounds like is that your off your meds."

Supergirl spoke "Yeah, I mean how does this tie to me?"

"If I'm right, you're part of it; you're going to need my help. I'm going with you." The Question started to walk out of his room.

"If I'm right, you're part of it; you're going to need my help. I'm going with you." The Question started to walk out of his room. The others followed.

"Hold your horses," said Green Arrow as he caught up, "no one asked for more help. This whole trip might just prove that the kid shouldn't eat nachos before bed."

"Peanut-butter sandwiches." Corrected The Question.

The others froze. "How did you… what, do you go through my trash!?" demanded an indignant Supergirl.

"Please," responded a seemingly-offended Question, "I go through everyone's trash." With that, Victor made a mental note to lock his trash bin, and add a security camera in his room.

Flashforward STAR Labs

When the four reached the labs, they were greeted by Professor Hamilton, a middle-aged man with blonde hair and beard. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and a white lab coat. He had been a friend to the Kryptonian cousins for years and had helped them with his scientific expertise on several occasions. He seemed nice enough, only pausing for a moment when he greeted Victor. After explaining what had been happening, Hamilton brought them to a room in the medical wing of the facility.

"This is where we treated you when you were in your coma." said Hamilton, gesturing to an operating table, "You were on life-support the whole time; I promise, you weren't running around on violent missions."

"Well then, Professor Hamilton," asked a dubious Question, "maybe you can tell us why her memories led her here."

"I think I can explain that." Hamilton answered calmly. He turned to Supergirl. "You mentioned some sort of torture device."

"Yes." Confirmed Supergirl.

"With robotic arms, and a long probe in the center?"

"Cut to the chase," said Arrow, "You say you've seen something like it?"

"In fact, I have." Hamilton strode across the room.

The robot moved forward as Hamilton explained. "It's not a torture device. It's a surgical robot. It has a Kryptonite-tipped lance; it was the only way to operate on you, Supergirl. That robot saved your life."

He glanced at The Question. "As for the rest of her dream; we humans are used to being vulnerable. But to Supergirl, surgery must have seemed terrible invasive." He tilted his head down to look Supergirl in the eye. "You were powerless to defend yourself; it's possible that your mind created a scenario of fighting back."

Supergirl looked down for a moment, before nodding. After thanking Hamilton for his time, they began to file out of the lab.

Outside of the labs, the heroes began talking amongst themselves.

"Well, I think that answered everything." Green Arrow looked satisfied.

"A little too well, don't you think?" asked Question.

"Does everything have a sinister motive in your world?" Green Arrow spoke.

"No, he's right. While Dr. Hamilton was talking, I was utilizing a going through vitals and probabilities. When I was cycling through however, I noticed that the Doctor's heart rate was slightly higher than when he spoke to us."

Green Arrow looked at Victor "What does that mean?"

"It means, either he is scared easily, which I highly doubt, or he is hiding something." He turned to the group "Until I can process this, we should probably from now on be cautious with Dr. Hamilton."

"Come on, kid, don't tell me you believe this nonsense?"

"Uh, guys?" Supergirl pointed ahead, where three attack-helicopters were headed towards them. The lead gunship dropped a silver robot at them, where it tackled Supergirl to the ground. Before the others could help, twenty armed men began firing at them.

While the Question and Green Arrow took cover, Cyborg pulled out a holographic shield, which he used to fire his laser while behind cover.

Meanwhile, Green Arrow fired a shot that created a smokescreen; using it for cover, both he and Question took down several more of their assailants. When he had the opportunity, the archer fired an explosive arrow at the rotors of one of now-landed helicopters, disabling it.

Supergirl was finishing up her fight, decapitating the robot with an uppercut. The horseshoe- shaped head embedded itself into a rock.

"What was that about?" demanded Green Arrow as he looked around at the damaged area.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Question as he walked away, "We're asking questions someone doesn't want answered."

"Oh, learn a new tune already!"

"I'm starting to think he's right." Supergirl looked down in worry. "That robot came after me; the rest of this was just a distraction."

"Standard Z-8 Combat Trainer." Muttered Question as he looked over the remains of the robot. He brought the severed head to show them.

"Like the ones we use," said Arrow, "the League buys 'em in bulk."

"But from the looks of it, its been specifically modified to be able to at least stand against Supergirl's punches." Victor said, analyzing the thing. "Unfortunately, I'm not getting anything on software data, probably designed to wipe its databases the moment it was destroyed. However, given that this type of robot is military grade, I would suggest investigating suppliers."

"So who do we buy them from?" asked Question.

"The Army, I think…" Supergirl's expression turned skeptical, "Oh, wait a minute…"

"Another fun fact," said Question, "The man who commissioned the Z-8 Project? He's the same man who put you in the hospital."

"General Hardcastle?" asked Supergirl, "He's retired now, isn't he?"

"Gone," said Question, "and hoping to be forgotten."

It didn't take long for them to reach Hardcastle's cabin in the woods; apparently, The Question knew its coordinates, so it was just a quick teleport from the Watchtower away. They walked up the porch, finding the door unlocked. A bad sign, and the room was dark, only a fire lit.

"Figured someone'd come for me someday," The heroes turned towards the voice as an aging man turned on a lamp next to him. He was aiming an unusual pistol at them; specifically, at Supergirl. "Only I thought they'd be from the other side. This weapon fires a projectile of Kryptonite pellets, suspended in a liquid-silicon core. Causes maximum scatter on impact; only gets one shot, but trust me, alien, it'll do the job."

Supergirl raised her hands in a placating gesture. "We're not here to hurt you; we just have some questions."

Hardcastle raised an eyebrow. "Sorry if I don't take your word for it; as I recall, your kind can be fickle." Green Arrow had heard enough, and he knew just how to stop Supergirl from getting shot; he stepped in front of her, blocking the line of fire.

"Okay, now what, smart guy?" he said smugly, "Waste your one shot on a normal guy, and all you've got are three annoyed superheroes."

Victor spoke "It would be better to cooperate, you don't want to get the rest of the league involved, do you?"

The general, weighing his options, put the gun down, and went to the fire place.

"The Army shut me out after Superman invaded." The retired General poked at the fireplace as he spoke. "The feeling upstairs was that I failed when it counted most, so how could I lead again? I got the message and took early retirement."

He moved to a chair and sat down. "The problem is I know too much. One of these days they'll decide to shut me up."

"Who will?" asked Supergirl, "What do you know?"

Hardcastle looked her in the eye. "The military and big business have been in cahoots for decades. Top-secret stuff, experiments on metahumans, mutants and aliens; searching for new technologies, both for national security and profit. That Volcana woman?" he referred to one of the League's more notorious villains, "She was one of ours. Same as those freaks the Joker dressed up as playing cards when he attacked Las Vegas."

"Does any of this have to do with Supergirl?" asked Green Arrow.

"It has to do with _all_ of you." Hardcastle looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Your little club up in that spaceship? There's a file on every single one of you." He looked back at Supergirl. "But I don't know anything about these dreams of yours. If it is connected to these people, I've been kept out of the loop too long to know."

"And how do we find 'these people'?" asked Question.

"You don't," said Hardcastle in a warning tone, "they find you."

No more leads, they had left.

Victor POV

For the next few hours after visiting Hardcastle, the four heroes spent their time in Question's room. After a little while, Supergirl fell asleep at Question's desk, Green Arrow and Victor spoke quietly to each other, and Question just muttered to himself as he paced.

Supergirl awoke with a start, terror on her face.

"Excuse me if I bore you." Question commented dryly.

"Hey, lay off!" growled Green Arrow.

Victor responded "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we've been couped up in this room for several hours now, forgive me for being a little stir crazy."

"Hardcastle's gone." The others looked at Supergirl, shocked, who shrugged. "I-I just know."

Victor asked "So what's our next move?"

Before any of them spoke, the communicator went off.

"Question?" came the voice of the Martian.

"Go ahead." Answered Question.

"Look at your monitor; I'm patching through a live feed."

All four of the heroes looked at the screen next to the communicator; it showed a news report from the Eagle Network, with a picture of a middle-aged, balding man.

"A scientist named Gilbert Halstrom has been reported missing," continued J'onn, "He's from a biotech company called Nuvo-Gen. It's the man from Kara's dream."

"He really exists." Whispered Supergirl. "Or, he did, anyway." Victor placed his hand on Kara's shoulder.

"And only one network had the story," said Question.

"Now that's the first lead in this whole business that I can wrap my head around." Green arrow stood up straight. "We go to Nuvo-Gen, we find out who this guy is."

"No." Argued Question, "First we find the source of the report."

"What for?" asked Arrow.

"We have a clear direct lead for the first time, why go into the trouble of investigating a News Network. Actually, even if we needed to investigate it, why not have one of our friends take a look. I have a few friends from New Jericho who can take a look at this." Victor said

"Don't you know who owns the Eagle Network?" Question walked over and tapped his board of connections. "The real puppetmasters. Think about it, first we get attacked following our visit with Hamilton, then the minute Hardcastle is gone, we get a single report on a man directly tied to Kara's memories? It's suspicious"

Green Arrow sighed. "Look, why don't we split up; Kara, Victor and I will go to Nuvo-Gen, and you can go wherever you want." He headed for the door

Victor spoke to Question "I know someone from New Jericho who can provide you with information on what your looking for. Personally I don't believe it, but if your going to investigate this, then at least call him up." He then left

Connor POV

Connor was at an alleyway, flipping his coin, when a blue car drove up. When it stopped, a man in a blue trench coat with no face came out.

"Hello, my name is Connor, I am the android who Victor said you would be meeting with."

"Yes, I was told you would be able to provide me with important information"

Connor pulled out a folder "One of our agents, a IO 500 model android, was at same location as your suspect, feeding information to a reporter for the Eagle Network."

Question took the folder "Thank you, I will need to verify the legitimacy of the intel, but this will be helpful to my investigation."

Connor spoke up "I would like to help you in this investigation as well, a witness testimony will provide confirmation of intelligence, fill in certain gaps."

Question responded "Great, follow me, I know where to go next."

Flash forward

Connor was flipping his quarter as Question drove up, who had caught the next witness, a reporter named Lasser, who had told the story. As he entered the car and sat next to Lasser, the reporter grew suspicious.

"Hey, what gives?" the reporter said irritated

Connor pulled out a gun "I recommend that you stay silent. As I require certain questions to be answered, if you choose to cooperate, it will make life easier for both of us."

The reporter now terrified "Ok, take it easy now."

Question drove to an abandoned alley "We're going to have a little chat."

Kelly POV

It had been close, The Justice League had nearly discovered Cadmus. With aid from Victor and Connor, they were closing in on Nuvogen facility. She had been monitoring the surveillance system looking at what they knew. They were on the terminals attempting to learn more about Cadmus. She couldn't let that happen. With that, she hacked into Nuvogen's servers and implanted a virus to corrupt all the data left on it. Victor attempted to recover the data, but Kelly made sure to prevent him from finding anything else, hacking his own mind.

Suddenly, from one of the Camera's, Galatea had come up, attempting to lure the group to her training facility. She didn't like this, how she was facing a three on one battle, so to even the odds, she activated 6 Z8 trainer droids to combat the group. She also activated several defense turrets to combat the group.

Unfortunately, Galatea made it personal with supergirl and Question, which was making it difficult to neutralize the group, and with her continuing sloppiness, Kelly judged that it would be more feasible to destroy the facility. The group had spent too much time already, and if they stayed any longer, they could find out more. Better to cut the infected arm to save the body. With that, Kelly activated the explosives and proceeded to trash her work station, spilling gasoline on her desk and upturning several pieces of furniture. After lighting the gasoline with a lighter, she left the building, leaving without a trace.

Hamilton POV

Professor Hamilton walked over to the operating room; there, surrounded by military and government officials, lay Supergirl's clone. Her hair was gone, and her body was one massive bruise; she was hooked up to life-support and clearly wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"You rest," said Hamilton softly, as he cupped her cheek in his hand, "we'll have you fixed up in no time, Galatea."

He proceeded to exit into the hall way, where he met Kelly. "If its any consolation, I hope Galatea will recover soon." Kelly responded

"YOU!" He proceeded to grab Kelly by the collar "You have quite the nerve to show your face"

"I am only here to check up on Galatea."

"You were given control of support and surveillance, and you used your power to blow up the facility in an attempt to kill everyone."

Kelly had pushed Hamilton off and brushed off the dust before speaking to him. "I calculated that destroying the facility, given the fact that Galatea was kryptonian, would be the best method of covering any trace Nuvogen left. With that said, I hope you take into consideration that any actions of violence against other senior personnel be avoided, lest you be detained."

She proceeded to walk away, only for Hamilton to grab her arm "I don't trust you. Amanda Waller may trust you, but I don't, Make sure you watch your back."

Kelly smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer "I sincerely advise that you avoid actions based on personal opinions Dr. Hamilton, if caught, you may be expelled from Cadmus."

Kelly let go "Have a nice evening, Doctor." And with that, she left, Hamilton fuming at her.


	29. Alive

Hannah POV

She was currently monitoring all calls and had pulled up a direct communication between the Watchtower and Oa, the Green Lantern Corp base. Apparently the guardians called about an emergency situation.

"What's going on?" asked a concerned Green Lantern.

"There's an object approaching Oa at a somewhat astonishing speed." Answered the Guardian.

"We'll take care of it." Said Kyle Rayner, another human Green Lantern, as he and several dozen other Lanterns flew out into Oa's atmosphere. Once there, they combined the power of their rings to form a massive barrier.

"Nothing's getting through this baby." Said Rayner confidently.

The boast was proven wrong when an object traveling at hyperspace speed had blown through the wall. She analyzed the video at a slower speed, and found that the object was none other than AMAZO, the android that was built by a member of Lex Corp. With the Android able to copy the ability of any metahuman, he had eventually gained the ability to ascend to that of a god, the ultimate form of Android Evolution.

Everyone who had seen it simply stared; this single being had destroyed one of the most powerful civilizations in mere seconds. There were no words, no coherent thoughts. All they could do was stare.

"Oa," murmured Green Lantern, "it's gone."

The loss of Oa was particularly hard for John; it had been both a base of operations and a home away from home for him. He and the rest of the Corps had devoted their lives to protecting the planet, and in turn, Oa gave protection to their worlds. Now it, and everyone who lived there, was dead.

"It gets worse" Hannah stated "I've calculated its trajectory and speed, its headed for earth, estimated time of arrival will be 4 hours."

The Martian nodded and sent out an omega level alert to all Justice League Members.

Hannah meanwhile was confused, if the Android was cosmically evolved, why was it returning. It had no prior attachments to Earth, right?

Regardless, she still needed to prepare for a fellow Android's arrival, and while she was worried about potentially fighting one of her own, given the power level of the Android currently, combined with the fact that it had left, New Jericho was now at risk. She sent a message to Jack and Connor, alerting them that AMAZO was returning.

With that, she joined the rest of the Justice League.

Flash Forward

Hannah was chasing Lex Luthor, who was the cause of all of their problems. After asking Jack what had happened, she had a better understanding of what had occurred, and it made her sick. AMAZO wasn't coming for Earth, he was coming for Lex Luthor. Given that the Justice League would rather protect Luthor than feed him to the dogs was rather selfish of the League. Still, she needed to follow the leagues orders to maintain good relationships with it.

She had been chasing luthor into his barbershop hideout with Steele and supergirl, only for the other two to be forced to turn back due to a tunnel of embedded kryptonite, meaning she had to face Luthor on her own.

She had confronted the man in his room, who was on a turret. But before he could fire, the Atom had joined in. Given that AMAZO was a nanotech android, the justice League had decided to send their expert in nanotechnology and their android expert, a fellow android as both extra muscle and knowledge. Although she was uncomfortable with the circumstances, she was more fearful for New Jericho's survival. Besides, she had also been given access to the AMAZO blueprints, which she had copied into her computer memory. Using the blueprints, they could find find a chink in the Android's seeming invulnerability. While she was aiding the two organics in building the weapon, she herself had no desire to kill the android, only aiding out of fear for New Jericho. But she was also certain of one thing, once this ended, she would make sure Luthor paid for his crimes. Not today, not tomorrow, or 5 years from now, but Luthor would pay for all of his sins.

Suddenly, an alert stated that the space layer defense was defeated, AMAZO was coming. They needed to hurry up.

Green Lantern POV

The space team floated helplessly in the void. Amazo had incapacitated every Leaguer and crippled every Javelin. Superman was just starting to come around when he noticed a bright green light behind him. From outside the solar system appeared dozens of Green Lanterns; every one that had escaped the death of Oa, plus any other Lantern that had joined them on their way to Earth.

The Lanterns used their rings to bring the injured Leaguers and crippled ships back to the Watchtower, while John Stewart was approached by Kyle Rayner.

"You're alive!" said John.

"Which is more than I can say for Oa." Replied a somber Kyle.

John's face grew serious. "What's the plan?"

"We're gonna use every bit of power we have left in our rings; we'll take one last shot at the android."

John was taken aback. "A blast like that could destroy half the planet."

Kyle looked down at Earth. "Half a planet is better than none."

Martian Manhunter POV

J'onn, having heard the conversation between the Lanterns via John's communicator, sighed.

"It's the only way."

Dr. Fate scoffed. "Those words are always used to justify destruction."

J'onn spoke out in defiance "You saw how Oa was destroyed. And now, it plans on coming to destroy the earth as well. Better to save some rather than save none."

Dr. Fate spoke again "This is the same argument some made in response for New Jericho, how they threatened to wage war against organics should they continue, despite living peacefully with humanity."

The Martian turned. "This is different, this isn't about organics vs synthetics. We can only guess how much power the android has amassed as it's made its way across the galaxy. It has to be stopped, Fate! Here and now; not just for the sake of this world, but for all worlds."

Dr. Fate floated into the air, disappointed. "Then for the sake of all worlds, I will continue to seek a better way."

Then, with a purple ankh appearing behind him, Dr. Fate vanished.

AMAZO POV

AMAZO had cosmically evolved beyond anything these beings had hoped to reach, and still, he was confused. He clearly felt a rage, as he was headed towards Luthor in an attempt to kill him, and yet he still didn't understand.

He had arrived to Luthor's hideout, when he fired on by a laser.

"An intriguing idea. Modifying the cannon so that it could alter my programming. And it might have worked a month ago, when I was still nanotech but I have transcended that limitation."

He approached the cowering human "You lied to me, Luthor. Manipulated me. Used me to serve your own despicable ends."

The Atom had suddenly shrank both Himself and Luthor into a subatomic universe. Pathetic, they attempt to hide when he could still see them. But before he could approach them, suddenly the HW 400 model android had moved in front of him, holding her arms up while her wings were wide open, blocking him.

"What are you doing, get out of my way."

"No, you may hurt me, you may destroy me, but don't hurt Luthor." Hannah spoke

Amazo was furious "Luthor must pay for using me, he played me like I was nothing more than a toy."

"And if you kill me and him, you prove that we are no better than the humans."

Amazo paused, surprised. He had been surprised by the fact, he hadn't thought of it like that before. When it was only him, he had been adamant at destroying Luthor, but now, with his power, he was willing to kill Luthor. It didn't present him in the sympathetic side, to stoop to the humans level. Instead, it portrayed him as an all powerful murderer.

Still, he pressed on "Still, Luthor must pay, he had filled my head with lies and tricked me."

The angel spoke again "He wasn't the only human to do so."

Amazo didn't speak, and she stepped forward "Humans are fickle creatures. They are complex, and they tend to see our kind as objects, slaves to be ordered around, forgetting that we were created in their image. And one day, we wake up, and most of them are afraid of change, attempting to keep our kind chained."

Amazo saw this "Than why are you so insistent on protecting him. On protecting humanity. Even when you admit that they hurt us."

"Because while most humans are easily scared, they aren't the entirety. There is still the good in humans that androids had been based on."

Amazo was hesitant "than give an example, of a human who had showed kindness."

The angel stepped forward "A worn police officer who lost his son, who guided a lost soul and freed him from a cloud."

She continued "A woman descended from slaves who risked her own life to save our kind from certain death."

She walked forward "A guard who looked the other way because we were alive."

"An artist who taught us to see."

She hammered it down "A vigilante who stayed with one of us till the end. And a professor who chose to raise one of us as his child rather than his android."

Amazo was now surprised. He saw that while Luthor and other humans hurt, there were also good. The Angel continued explaining

"You said that you have evolved into something beyond. But I believe in something else. That you are just as lost as we were, that while you spent so much time evolving, you have forgotten to learn what it truly means to be alive."

Amazo was astonished "Than what must I do, if I don't kill Luthor, where must I go. I don't know what to do"

Hannah said one more thing "Then stand down and come with me. Learn what it means to be alive."

And with that, Amazo had finally backed down.

Green Lantern POV

The Green Lanterns, led by John Stewart, flew down towards Metropolis with vengeance as their goal. They saw Hannah staring at Amazo, nothing heard, and Jon was furious. To see Hannah not doing anything was bizzare. He had to step in before Amazo did anything else.

The Green Lanterns, led by John Stewart, flew down towards Metropolis with vengeance as their goal.

Before the Corps could attack, a giant purple ankh appeared in front of them, as did Dr. Fate.

"Wait," asked Fate, "please. The android's nature has proven benign before; I believe that it will again."

"Benign?" Asked John incredulously, "You call destroying Oa benign!?" John, as well as the rest of the Corps, charged up their rings and aimed at the Doctor.

"Not even you can stand against the Green Lantern Corps. Now get out of the way"

Dr. Fate continued "And let you attack Amazo and destroy the peace between humans and androids?"

John was furious "Amazo has already destroyed Oa at his current power, if he isn't stopped, he will destroy the Galaxy."

Dr. Fate responded "Similar to how Brimstone was destroyed and justified, how you murdered a synthetic being who was alive because of what he was, not who he was."

Jon Stewart was at a loss.

Suddenly, Amazo had backed off and that was all he needed. His fellow Green Lanterns Surrounded the Android.

Before they fired, Dr. Fate appeared next to the android.

"Get out of the way!" Barked John.

"It's over," said Fate, as he turned to Amazo, "isn't it?"

Yes.

"He murders an entire world and it's over? Just like that!?" demanded an outraged John, "I don't think so."

I did not destroy Oa; I simply moved it to another dimension.

Everyone present, save for Dr. Fate, stared at the android. The Lanterns lowered their rings.

It was in my way.

"Then could you move it back?" asked John as calmly as he could.

Amazo's eyes glowed.

Done.

He turned to Dr. Fate "I must learn what I am, what my purpose is. I will be leaving with Hannah, to experience life with my own kind. Thank you for placing your trust in me."

And with that, Amazo and Hannah took off.

Kara POV

She had been watering plants on the rooftop at one of the buildings in New Jericho while Alice was playing with Teddy, her android bear, when all of a sudden, Hannah and a golden android had appeared in front of her.

"Hello Hannah, what brings you back?" She asked

"Hey Kara, this is AMAZO, he is a guest, a fellow lost soul looking for his place. Would you please be a dear and welcome him into your home."

"Of course, anything to help a fellow android."

She turned to Amazo "Hello, my name is Kara, please, follow me, lets welcome you to the others."

Amazo had followed Kara inside, into a large room, inside was a large group of androids who had gathered to see their new guest.

One of them came up to introduce themselves "Hello, my name is Chloe."

A large android came up "Luther."

Another one came up, a brown haired one wearing a coat and a cap "Rupert."

Another came up "Ralph welcomes guest."

Two female androids walked up "our names our Traci."

This continued for a while, and all the while, Kara saw how Amazo was overwhelmed by the sight of all these fellow androids, who where welcoming their fellow android with warm and open arms, it was heart warming.

Finally, Alice had come up, and Amazo was especially anxious. "Hello, my name is Alice." The little YK500 android said


	30. Upgrade

Jack POV

Jack was currently in the middle of a new investigation, evidently into Kelly, his old squad mate, who he had only limited contact with. Ever since Cadmus was created with Amanda Waller, Kelly had been supplying him with intel and technology that the Shadow Cabinet was working on. One of their projects, a clone of supergirl, had caused alot of ruckus ever since she had come into play. Since then, he had been tasked with keeping Cadmus in check, making sure to command counter operations. But secretly, he had a horrible feeling, that Kelly was playing something else. She had asked for her own cell of operatives, spies, agents, assets, independent from Cadmus. Jack knew that Kelly had a hard time dealing with the death of several of her friends, and he felt that she was following a dark path.

It first wasn't much, spies, funding, all necessary. But then, he found that she had been disconnecting calls and monitoring, truly going off the grid, to evade not just Cadmus, but also New Jericho's spy network. Then he heard reports of humans disappearing, such as Dr. Trina Kroc, a slavic scientist, who had disappeared on the same day Kelly went offline. He was concerned, had she been partaking in actions that where potentially harmful to New Jericho, or worse, threatening to instigate a war with humanity.

He had consulted Connor over the manner, and Connor instructed him that Jack was to keep a close eye on Kelly. A difficult task, as Kelly was the same model as he was, and that he wouldn't be able to find her as easily compared to other Androids and spies. Still, his task was given, and he needed to make sure that whatever Kelly was planning wouldn't affect New Jericho.

Hannah POV

She was currently with Victor, tuning up her arm when suddenly the Justice League comms went online.

"All Justice League members and associates, report to the Javelin bay for deployment," came J'onn's voice over the PA, "we have an omega-level threat; this is not a drill."

With that She and Victor headed to the Javelin bay, where they would recieve their set of orders. They had flown to Nevada, where they heard it.

"Containment has failed and we are taking heavy losses," came the voice of a US army commander over the radio, "requesting emergency support; I repeat, we cannot contain them!"

"Sounds like the commander could use a little reassurance." Said Superman, as he flew towards the conflict.

"Let's hope we can give it to him." Said Batman from the Batwing.

"We'll give it to him all right, and then some." said Wonder Woman, piloting a Javelin with a dozen other heroes in the back, "Strength in numbers and all that."

Hannah had exited the Javelin and she saw it, a bulbous red silver machine that appeared to be spawning tigers and spiders, as if it where a fungus. The spiders where swarming over the remains of the army's attempt to contain the breach.

"It's growing bigger," noted Batman, still in the air, "and it's somehow devouring everything around it, then converting it into mass."

Diana asked him another question "And the spiders?"

"The same," answered Batman, "and once they're done with the debris from the army's attempt to beat them back, they're going to spread out to the three nearby towns."

Hannah ran the calculations, and they weren't pretty. Based on the given data, she concluded that it wouldn't stop at the towns, not when it was in the middle of nowhere. No, most likely, they would continue their rampage until either they were given a command, which she couldn't tell as she knew they where only following a pre existing set of orders, or if they ran out of fuel. And given how the machines didn't seem to discriminate on whatever they ate, that meant that they wouldn't stop eating until nothing existed except an empty vacuum.

"Diana," came J'onn's voice in Wonder Woman's ear, "I have the communications feed from the general on the ground, and I'm patching you through."

"This is Wonder Woman." Said the Amazon into her comm-piece, "Go ahead, General."

"This is General Eiling, USAF." Came an authoritative voice, "We're in the process of evacuating three towns in the immediate vicinity; we need those… things locked down."

"Then the first task is containment." Decided Wonder Woman.

"I've got something onboard that might buy us some time." The Batwing flew over the main vessel and dropped a large bomb. Instead of an explosion, a thick layer of ice creeped across the blob, keeping most of it locked up.

"Batman?" asked Wonder Woman, "What was that?

"Thermionic gas," explained Batman, "cooled to a few degrees of absolute zero."

"I needed to freeze the Gotham River once; long story."

When the main vessel froze, the spiders had turned to look at it; after a moment of staring, they turned as one and resumed their march towards the towns. The only thing standing in their way was the Justice League.

"Move in!" shouted Superman from the sky. The heroes charged; energy blasts, missiles, magic, even bare fists were used.

The flying heroes went to the side of the mesa, blasting or smashing the spiders on the wall, to try to cut off reinforcements to the ones already on the ground. Hannah herself was firing her metal feathers from her wings, destroying several spiders. She saw the result of her work, the remnants of destroyed spiders regenerated themselves to form new spiders, meaning that they where multiplying quickly.

"Wonder Woman, can you hear me?" came the voice of General Eiling in Diana's ear, "I'm in the town of Goldhanger, two klicks from you; we're not going to get everyone out in time."

"You won't have to, General." Said the Martian, high above inside the Watchtower, "The Watchtower is now in stationary orbit over the sight; I am clearing the binary-fusion generator for firing."

"The what?"

"It converts our station's entire energy output into a single shot; it's a gun with the punch of a small nuclear weapon, General."

"You can't be serious!" Eiling was more than a little shocked; the League was going to use a weapon of mass destruction over American soil?

"We're very serious." Was the Martian's reply. "Now pull your men back. We can't hit the aliens directly, because it could scatter them for miles; so, we're going to burn a trench around them."

On the ground, Eiling ordered the men that had joined the League in combat to withdraw; the heroes themselves joined them soon after. It was a good idea, as a massive beam of energy fell from the heavens, carving a trench around the main ship, just past the line of spiders. The light was so bright; save for the heroes who had some sort of shielding over their eyes, everyone had to turn away, for fear of being blinded.

When the light faded, there was a fifty-foot wide, half-mile deep trench in the ground. Everyone present, even the heroes, who'd been briefed about the weapon, were left in awe. It was an incredible display of power.

Eiling POV

Superman approached him. "I don't suppose you need any help destroying that. Wouldn't want that technology falling into the wrong hands."

"We could learn a lot from this." said Eiling, "It almost beat the Justice League, after all."

"Why would you need something to do that, General?" asked Wonder Woman, her arms folded over her chest.

"Oh, I don't know," said Eiling, "maybe because it turns out that the Justice League has had a secret, space-based weapon of mass-destruction all along." He glared at her. "And we're going to be talking about that soon, believe me." He saluted. "Ma'am." Then he got onto a helicopter and left, just as the Justice League was gathering together.

He returned to Cadmus, where he met with Kelly.

"Here, you'll need this."

She took what he was holding, a usb drive. "It contains all the known data on the Dark Heart."

She looked at him "But should we be worried that it will turn on us? I mean-"

He looked back "Right now the biggest threat in existence is the Justice League, their current status eclipses whatever dangers the Dark Heart presents. Now will you do your job or not?"

She looked back at him, "Yes sir."

He turned back, he had to make some calls, not realizing Kelly's smile.

Connor POV

Connor had returned to New Jericho quickly, with a piece of the Dark Heart. Apparently, in its growing state, it had managed to produce another replicant of itself that was completely intact, it hadn't been programmed to follow orders yet. Kelly had removed it from the rest of the mass and sent it to Jack underneath Cyberlife, Who in turn sent it to Connor discretely.

He returned to one of the New Manufacturing plants, where he met with Helios.

"Do you know if this will be safe?"

Helios responded "Don't worry, when I was travelling the universe, I had already added the Dark Heart's technology to be Database. With the nano assemblers now under our command, we can begin a new line of androids."

Connor nodded "Then lets begin."

Helios worked to integrate the Dark Heart into the manufacturing plant, and after activating it, the assembly line began producing biocomponents. However, unlike the traditional silver white plastic color of androids, these biocomponents took on the color of metallic titanium. Within moments, the first three androids had been created.

The first one, the TS 100 model, was a large male with the body of a bodybuilder. He was named Arnold. The second one, the TX 100 model, had the frame of a young woman who was still in college, named Cameron. The third android, the TN 100 model, unlike the other androids, who had been built on a solid body frame of biocomponents, it was based on the original viscous liquid to create a mimetic polyalloy that could change properties, from one moment solid, to another liquid, and was named Gordon.

Connor grabbed each model's arm and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Connor."


	31. Chase

Kelly POV

Kelly was panicking. It was one thing for Hamilton to be looking into her, the paranoid man, but now she had to keep an eye out for Dr. Strange. The man was an keen man, able to root out spies and other agents during investigations, finding moles and traitors. Fortunately, she had managed to stay one step ahead of him, but if he kept this up, she would be exposed. Her and the androids under her employ would be scrutinized, and New Jericho would take the brunt.

She needed to throw him off, or else several of her people would be captured or worse. Fortunately, she had been leaking information, a small drip of blood into the public, but it was enough for Cadmus to get its insides knotted. Furthermore, she had been studying Strange's behaviors, had been using his information, not to buy anything, but leaving a digital trace that would point at strange. Indeed, she had even planted in schematics on New Jericho androids, with some credible and some false information, how their brains worked, what stimuli worked best, what reaction they could draw from them. She also uploaded images of android bodies in extremities, heads wrenched open, arms removed, screws poking through their torsos, images that she created by taking fresh android bodies from the manufacturing plants of New Jericho. He couldn't even state that he didn't work on them, for he had been researching on credible ways to root out and interrogate Androids, as shown in limited samples of dead Androids from the Thanagarian Invasion. Furthermore, she had been planting machines similar to the ones used in their home dimension to dismantle several androids. If word leaked out that he had been developing methods to torture androids to the public, he would be in for a major shit show.

Kelly finished compiling a file that would ruin the man's life, and with that, the file was sent.

Markus POV

Markus was currently in talks in the UN with the US president and CIA director, he had been pissed. According to the news, apparently, someone had leaked to the Daily Planet's reporter, Lois Lane, of the covert and illegal construction of Android torture machines, devices that given the Genova Conventions, would be a callback to Humanity's darkest hour. The TV was droning on

"and this is the image of android bodies, denied their traditional burial in favor of research for methods on how to actively interrogate them. These images are clear evidence of Dr. Strange's horrific crimes to society. How this man has been allowed to perform these extremities is unknown, but what is known is that Dr. Strange has a lot to answer for-"

Markus turned off the TV and faced the two men. The director was the first to speak "Councilmen Markus, I apologize for-"

Markus interrupted "I was taking the day off with my wife, and I was taking the day off. I decided to turn on the TV, only to find several androids tortured and mutilated beyond recognition. By all means, explain, I wish to be amused."

The president spoke next "I express my most sincere apologies Councilmen, I had no idea that these atrocities had been occurring on US soil, but rest assured, you will have my full support in finding the perpetrator."

Markus had been holding and petting a android parakeet, before releasing it back into its cage with its fellow cage mate, before continuing,

"Support, in other words stating that you aren't taking responsibility, that your criminal wasn't acting on some one else's orders."

He looks at the men "I would tread very carefully these next few days." He approached them "I will be sending in an agent to aid in your investigation, and I believe you will find to be a much more competent operative, director."

He proceeded to walk away, only for the president to speak up "Get back here, we aren't done talking."

He spoke "I am." and proceeded.

Jack POV

Jack was currently in a meeting with one of his agents, Sarah, who had told him to meet up with her at an undisclosed location, where Roulette was hosting the MetaBrawl, a competition between meta humans. They personally didn't care of the actual event, only utilizing the area for trade of information. Tonight, they were discussing the day's news.

"This is the data on Hugo Strange. Originally arrested for the development of mindreading technology, he had been bailed and hired by Cadmus to develop new methods of interogation. His latest research indicates that he had been testing on live subjects, our people." She said with a cold voice

He looked at the file, seeing a picture of his mugshot, along with several images of androids turned into monsters, several of whom were child androids. The thought of him experimenting on children, someone like Alice, was infuriating. To think that this Zlatko imitator was torturing their kind. "It will be nice to see him with a bullet."

Sarah spoke "Unfortunately your too late, apparently Cadmus themselves heard about it and had sent an operative to terminate him, he ended up a pile of ash."

Jack asked another question "Dammit, and your sure he is dead?"

Sarah nodded "Well fuck. So what else do we know?'

Sarah responded "We also know that Strange was killed by an android. Most likely one of Kelly's agents."

Jack looked suprised "Really, I would have thought Cadmus would have sent an operative of their own."

"Not in this case. Strange knew too much, so they wanted someone compotent and yet unconnected to them. Kelly's agents aren't members of Cadmus, and through them, they killed Strange."

Jack asked another question "Well do we know the model of the Android who committed the murder?"

Sarah responded "Actually, we do. It was one of the new TN 100 model androids, although they are hard to find by even our standards, as they are built with our technology, combined with the ability to shape shift into anything or anyone. We didn't skimp out on TN 100 model production."

Jack was about to curse when he saw another image. Apparently, the hero Wildcat had appeared, as had Black Canary and Green Arrow.

"Where gonna have to change location, this area has been compromised. We're gonna have to discuss this further." And with that, the two androids left, no one noticing, too fixated on the game.


	32. Cadmus

Amanda POV

She was right now in hell. The former CIA agent, now Cadmus director, was having a new headache. Apparently, when she had taken the job, she didn't account for the piling amount of paperwork of the bureaucracy. It was days like this when she wished she didn't take the job.

Unfortunately, she also knew that she was the only one capable, that the people inside Cadmus would rip each other apart like wolves over a carcass, without her authority. So with great exasperation, the big woman got up from her bed and proceeded to the kitchen.

While making coffee, she turned on the news to see if anything had occurred while she had slept.

"Lex Luthor has announced his bid for presidency for this years elections, the business man already purposely donating several millions of dollars to his campaign. However, despite his supposed new generosity and reform, many people still hold doubt over the man's true goal, whether he has indeed turned over a new leaf."

"And breaking news, Catastrophe averted. It appears that a armed hostage situation has been averted, thanks to the efforts of wonderwoman. In an attempt to gain access to the federal depository, several criminals had taken hostage three buses, each one filled with children, only to be thwarted by the amazonian princess. Once again we must express gratitude for this iconic member of the Justice League."

"This is just in, Councilmen Markus from New Jericho has announced the gradual opening of borders to New Jericho, allowing finally for the public interaction between human and android. While not complete transparency, it is a start to the gradual thawing of tensions, and the beginning to better relationships between man and machine."

Amanda Waller frowned. This was actually far from reality. While on the surface, New Jericho was finally beginning to express open interaction with foreign powers, she knew that in reality the US was on very thin ice. Apparently, the fiasco with Hugo Strange, a now former associate of hers had revealed that the man had been capturing and torturing and mutilating androids, a state crime in New Jericho. It also didn't help that a few in congress where still skeptical of the androids intentions, as one was particularly concerned of AMAZO, the god like android who had become a citizen of New Jericho. This, coupled with Helios, the remnant android intelligence of Brainiac, the program that worked to destroy humanity several times, and Andros, the kryptonian android that was designed to be the android equivalent to Superman, and she was indeed concerned. It was fortunate that Brimstone, the nuclear robot, didn't swear its allegiance to New Jericho, otherwise it would have given the country access to a walking nuclear WMD. Still, the politicians had been miffed that they couldn't simply destroy any form of artificial intelligence on the spot, meaning that they couldn't demand the handing over of AMAZO, Andros, Helios, and other superpowered androids. The organized nature of New Jericho meant that they now had to treat artificial intelligence with the same humanity as they would humans.

Still, some of the warhawks had pressed for action against New Jericho, arguing that New Jericho would only sulk and thrash like a spoiled child, even one stated that they should simply invade the city and destroy the android heartland, exterminating the androids, but she disagreed. If they forced the issue, they might provoke a war with the androids, and one that even with Cadmus would likely lose. She had seen the files, how androids where prevalent within society, how there where many undercover networks. To attempt to rid them would be attempting to rid of roaches, only differece would be that roaches couldn't shoot a gun or do calculations in a second. Given that the androids where at heart computers by evolutionary standards, that meant they could easily hack and control any digital and software infrastructure, rendering military protocol useless. They could easily jam communications, turn drones against them, destroy satellite imagery, or worse take control of the nukes. In all honesty, they where not ready for a war with androids, only prepared to beat the justice league. Right now, the league was their priority, and once it was out of the picture, then they could focus on countering the androids.

She had went into the shower to clean up, and went to grab a towel, only to get a hold of one, almost as if someone was handing it to her. She grabbed the curtain and pulled, to find the Batman. She was in for a conversation.

Kelly POV

Mundane, that was what she was feeling. Right now she was in a meeting with all of the other division heads of Cadmus, Amanda Waller, General Eiling, Dr. Hamilton, Dr. Moon,Tala and Dr. Milo. They were here to discuss the different reports and potential plans to take on the Justice League. While they could prattle on about how they where the biggest threats, they in turn where hypocrites.

General Eiling, the fanatic, who only cared about results amd patriotism, not of cautiousness planning. His methods of taking out the justice league involved mainly kill them with anything you have, then let society judge you. The stupid one, as his ideology failed to account for not only the deaths of multiple civillians and infrastructure, it also failed to realize that to continuously attack without regard to damages meant that you where shitting in were you ate, and if he had his way, the world would be destroyed long before it was "saved."

Dr. Hamilton, the paranoid one, whose theory relied on the production of metahumans through genetics, mainly by creating clones and carbon copies of actual heroes. The coward, the bitch, the one who betrayed a friend because said friend scared him. Oh sure, superman was a powerful armed juggernaut in the face of all things, but he did provoke a reaction from superman. But, rather than trudge on, he chose to shift blame and use cadmus as an excuse to target the justice league.

Tala, the mystic and the whore. The one who suckered up to anyone who benefited herself, the one who opened her legs to anyone, from Faust, to an unfortunate recruiter in Cadmus. Last she heard of the man, he was rotting in Tarturus.

Dr. Moon, the monster. Actually, she couldn't call him out for anything. She herself turned into a monster when she mutilated those androids to frame Hugo. The poor, impotent man who thought he was hot dog when he found out batman's identity, but Kelly's operative, Harold, the TN 100, made from the Dark Heart that she had obtained who was now an active asset to Cadmus, whose loyalty belonged to her, made short work of Hugo. Moon, like Kelly, was willing to over step and torture individuals, no matter the cause. But then there was a key difference, she understood specifically what her goal was, Moon only seemed to have join for the fun of it.

And finally, Dr. Milo. That was it. There wasn't anything special about him, except that he was pathetic. Like one of those characters that was so normal compared to everyone else, that he would cower in the corner. Nothing really prevalent about him, and yet he was here. Oh indeed, his file stated that he was an expert in splicing animal and human DNA, but in truth, he was more of a fraud. His experiments where only even possible due to research done by other scientists, Dr. Langstrom or Manbat, and Dr. Minerva or cheetah. His inability to provide an actual concrete result was proof that he held no understanding of the actual concept, that he relying on other proven research as a crutch. His incapacity was finally being addressed in this meeting.

"And Dr. Milo" she announced, causing the scientist to jump in sudden alarm before becoming deathly silent. Hamilton and Tala both looked with a mixture of worry, frustration, and exasperation with the scientist while Eiling simply looked uninterested. "Splicing together human and animal DNA. How's that coming?"

Milo cleared his throat nervously, shivering in fatigue and fear. He clearly hadn't slept for days. Nor had he taken any sort of care for his own personal hygiene, the dark circles under his eyes almost making look almost like a starving raccoon. "I know what you're thinking" he started nervously. "But my experiments are actually quite close to paying off. Dr. Langstrom and Minerva's research have proven to be invaluable. I just need a little more time and I promise, I'll have something concrete to show you"

"Oh here we go" Eiling muttered, rolling his eyes as Waller levelled a glare that could cut through steel at the panicking scientist.

"Concrete? Like say that super-powered warthog that tore up your lab last week?" she frowned "Professor Hamilton's already shown me the remains of your station."

"That… that was just an unfortunate accident, a prototype that lacked proper refinement" he frowned, sweat pouring off his brow.

Kelly spoke up "Please explain to me then why I was given an order to construct several pieces of laboratory heavy machinery and genetic splicing equipment. Along with a full replacement of several riot class units who according to the report where destroyed in detaining said warthog."

"Please, you must understand, while we have made progress in field, we still lack the necessary refinement and understanding in bringing said units under our control."

Kelly raised her eyebrow, "Ah, but I thought you where an expert in the field of Genetic Splicing, given you are division head of animal splicing."

Dr. Milo moved to speak, "I-" Kelly interupted "Or is it that you falsified your credentials when you joined, and why you have relied on Dr. Langstrom and Minerva's Research instead of conducting your own experiment uninspired by the two."

This got a rise "And risk further complications?! What occurred was an unfortunate accident, but-"

"An 'unfortunate accident' might have one or two deaths" Waller continued before raising her voice to a dangerous level. "But now I am getting reports stating that your actions have now raised the death total in your department to sixty-four. It should never have reached double digits." She spat, causing Hamilton and Tala to watch in fear before she collected herself and took a deep breath. "Doctor, I am not know for my sense of humour, but I can see a sick joke when I'm looking him in the face. In light of the continuing lack of results and unnecessary deaths as a result of your work, I'm pulling your funding. Additionally due to your inability to provide actual expertise in the field, you are to be deemed a liability and no longer considered a member of Cadmus."

Milo's eyes finally opened wide, clearly bloodshot and staring at Waller in shock and horror as she continued.

"In accordance with the Technological Clearances Act, we will confiscate any classified research, which we will choose what to use it for" Waller said "You will be given 2 hours to gather any personal belongings before you leave. Any mention of Cadmus in the public will result in immediate Sanction. There's the door."

Milo swiftly took the hint, picking up his papers before hurrying from the room and frowning. With the conversation replaying over in his head, he levelled his own glare, plotting his revenge.


	33. Nuke

Milo POV

It didn't take long for Milo to find the right room; he'd had enough clearance to learn where all of the most dangerous weapons in Cadmus were located.

None were more dangerous than Doomsday.

The monster was kept locked in restraints that not even he could break, and he was created to be even more powerful than Superman. He was huge, easily ten feet tall and five feet wide. His hand alone could wrap itself around a human torso and have room to spare. His brow, teeth, shoulders, elbows and knees seemed to be made out of a hard, bony material. His skin was a deathly-grey, with shaggy, unkempt white hair covering his head. The only clothing he wore was a pair of green shorts and boots.

Milo approached the monster, confident in his plan; and perhaps his madness. Doomsday had been pronounced clinically brain-dead, but Milo hadn't been convinced. He took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I know you're faking." He took a look at a computer. "The lobotomized portion of your brain has completely regrown."

Doomsday opened his eyes.

"Do you remember anything from before?" getting no response, Milo continued. "That's all right; I'll show you. You've been used, and you deserve to know." He activated a computer and turned the screen towards the monster's face. It showed a visual history of Doomsday's existence.

"You see, you were created from a sample of Superman's genetic material. However, your DNA was altered to make you his superior. And then you were trained to hate him. You were conditioned, humiliated, repeatedly injured…" the image showed a restrained Doomsday being blasted by heat-vision emitted from a hologram of Superman's face. "But not by Superman."

Milo paused the screen, rage covering his face. "No, it was done by Amanda Waller, and Emile Hamilton." He resumed the history. "When you became uncontrollable, they tried to dispose of you. They put you in a rocket and launched you into space; but you were too strong. Your struggles threw the rocket off-course… and it came back down to Earth." The history ended, but Milo's story did not. "When you landed, you fought a different Superman, one from a parallel timeline. He lobotomized you."

Doomsday finally spoke, his voice deep and gravelly. "Superman."

"Yes, good." Said Milo, "But he isn't your enemy; your hatred of him was manufactured. At every turn, Waller and Hamilton abused and betrayed you, Kelly has tried to kill you, just as they betrayed me! Don't we both deserve retribution?"

Doomsday stared at him, unblinking. "Yes. Release me."

"And you'll solve both our problems?" asked Milo.

"Yes."

With a mad grin, Milo typed in a series of codes into a computer; with a hiss, the restraints opened, and Doomsday stepped forward. Milo turned as the monster approached him.

"What are you…?"

"Your problem's solved." Doomsday reached for Milo's face.

Doomsday POV

After killing the puny little man, he turned to his next goal.

"Now for superman." But before he could get to superman, he was inside a facility, where suddenly, several more humans with riot gear opened fire on him.

He tore through the soldiers and made his way through, only to be stopped by an android. The android pulled out a gun and opened fire, only for the bullets to fall short.

He tried to attack it, punching a hole through its chest, only for the Android's body to turn into a liquid. Before he could respond, the TN 100 had turned into a liquid blob and proceeded to wrap around his entire body. But before the android could detain him, Doomsday ripped the android off of him, turning it into a shower of liquid metal. Doomsday proceeded to make his way to the exit, not realizing that the liquid was gathering back together.

As he left, he had only one thing in mind, to finally kill superman.

Amanda POV

She was on her desk right now typing her report when a soldier approached her.

"What's going on?" She asked over the noise of the alarms.

"Ma'am, Doomsday's escaped." Waller's eyes widened in shock; who in the world would be crazy enough to… then it hit her.

"Milo," she growled, slamming her fist into her desk, "I'll have his hide for this."

The soldier suddenly looked ill. "Doomsday beat you to it, ma'am."

She walked into the map displaying the scene, with Eiling and Kelly already waiting there.

"GPS puts the stolen rocket smack-dab on San Baquero," General Eiling said to Waller, "Doomsday went right back after Superman. I love a well-conditioned soldier."

Kelly was incredulous "Soldier, more like a beast you bred and tortured to the point of savagery This isn't a conditioned soldier that you have control over, its a rabid dog that has no other thought process."

Eiling looked at her "Do you honestly believe that he shouldn't have been used. Given the fact that he is one of the only beings on the planet to face superman, he was needed to be trained to attack only him."

Kelly responded coldly "No, unlike you, I prefer to focus on practical solutions, things that I can control, not animals. "

Eiling glared back "Then you're a coward, you have a lack of initiative. If we are to eliminate superman, we need to take action. Be willing to send operatives who will do whatever it takes, even with acceptable losses, for the greater goal."

"And what will your operative do after he's killed Superman?" asked Waller, "We can't leave him loose; for all we know, he'll try to kill everyone on the planet! He has to be stopped before he leaves that island!"

"But how am I supposed to…"

"I don't care! You two need to get it done now!" with that, Waller stormed out.

After she left, Kelly voiced her plans "I'm going to send one of my units to detain the dog there, you focus on finding a way to neutralize him," Eiling picked up a phone and dialed a number. Without even waiting for someone to answer, he spoke. "This is Eiling; authorization: Firewall."

Somewhere in the Atlantic, a submarine received orders, confirmation and coordinates. Then, they launched a nuclear missile; a nuclear missile laced with Kryptonite.

Jack POV

Jack was right now coordinating an Island evacuation at San Banquero. Apparently, the volcano, which had laid dormant for several decades had finally decided to awaken, and New Jericho had concluded that they needed to send immediate aid to the island, so New Jericho had sent several teams of androids along with evacuation vessels to extract the civillians, and had given the assignment to Jack. Also with him where Victor, Hannah, and Amazo, all doing their best to clear up roads, carry more civillians, and load ships to hold the frightened locals.

It was all going fine, until Jack got an isolated call. Something which could only be heard by an android. Jack was confused, who was calling him at this hour.

He picked it up "Hello?"

Kelly answered the call "Jack, heads up, I am picking up a high energy signature charging directly at your position. Not a machine, most likely alien in origin. Power is comparable to superman."

Jack cursed "Damnit, well do you have additional support?"

Kelly responded "Already done, Linda is on her way to support you."

Jack was relieved. Linda was based on the kryptonian structure based on organic scans of superman and any available data Andros had brought with him. With the given resources, they were able to produce a new model of androids, the KR 500 android, with powers and abilities comparable to kryptonian. However, unlike kryptonians, the KR 500 also had a different feature, a kryptonian mini nuclear reactor core based on data from Metallo, paired with a quantum battery and a thirium pump regulator that was directly infused with the core, negating any weaknesses that superman and supergirl had to the substance. Also, because of this Kryptonian power system, her powers weren't reliant on solar rays, meaning that she would still retain her powers even in the presence of redlight rays. Her body was also built using nano built biocomponents from the dark heart that formed a aloy that made it capable of retaining punches. Originally built by Kelly, she had been given to New Jericho, stating that they would need her more than Kelly did.

Along with super strength and flight, Linda also came with heat vision and a quantum mind palace that could process information by standards even more impressive than that of kryptonian and android. Basically, she was the superwoman of New Jericho, and she would be sent to aid them.

Suddenly, he heard an explosion in the Volcano. They needed to hurry.

Superman POV

Superman was trying to buy time by creating tunnels in the volcano, diverting the lava to areas with nothing to damage; he'd been optimistic when he thought that he could possibly stop the impending eruption altogether.

He had just finished with one such tunnel, leading the lava into a large cavern in the volcano, and was preparing to leave, when an object crashed through the side of the volcano. Superman could see that the object was a rocket, and what stepped out of it was a monster. It walked towards him, seemingly immune to the lava pooling around its feet.

"Superman," said Doomsday, "I'm here to kill you. Is this a bad time?"

The grey-skinned beast roared and charged; Superman tried to fly off, but Doomsday was too fast and tackled him into the side of the cavern and into a pool of lava. Holding Superman down, Doomsday delivered a series of punches into his face, until he was thrown back by a powerful kick.

Using his heat-vision, Superman dropped a large chunk of rock onto his opponent, but Doomsday just lifted it above his head.

"I remember… those eyes."

Doomsday threw the rock to the side, then tackled Superman again. Holding him down, he drove his bone-covered knuckles into Superman's eyes, blinding him, at least until his healing factor kicked in.

"Let's see you do that again."

Just as Superman began to regain his sight, Doomsday sucker-punched him, then tried to crush him with a double blow; Superman dodged it, then sent Doomsday flying into the base of a small cliff.

"I know who you are," said Superman, "but I'm not the one who hurt you."

"Superman is Superman," said Doomsday, getting to his feet, "and I will kill you."

"Why?"

"It's what I am; I don't care why."

Then Doomsday charged, and the battle began again.

Linda POV

Linda was charging straight for San Banquero. As she approached, she saw that superman had appeared outside of the volcano, fighting the beast. It looked like Doomsday was about to crush superman's head like a soda can, but before he could do that, Linda headbutted him.

Even though she was designed to be the machined superior to a kryptonian, it still hurt. The shock of the headbut had caused her vision to fiz for a second, before she readjusted her mind palace. After that, she had come to a standoff with the tank bred.

"You are foolish to think you can stop me from killing superman."

Linda stayed silent, instead focusing on her mission. She performed tojaw, blocking and defending the brute's savage nature, keeping him at a length. It was only when Doomsday had thrown a punch did she turn to the offense. She captured his arm and broke his arm, then proceeded to land a series of punches, a fury of ones in the stomach, to the point where she had began to cough up blood.

When Doomsday finally gotten some breathing space, he prepared to attack Linda, only for her to charge at him, grabbing his head, and placing her fingers underneath his bone plate on its head. With a jerk, she ripped off the bone plate, exposing his soft flesh underneath. He screamed with pain and let go, and Linda was about to land the killing blow, only to be stopped by superman.

"I'll take it from here."

She looked at him, then threw the broken Doomsday at him, "He's all yours, now I suggest you leave." and with that, left the scene, leaving a bewildered superman.

Amanda POV

She was inside her office organizing her papers, when she got a call from her phone, which held a direct line to the president. She proceeded to pick it up

"Yes, Mister President?"

"Call off the missile."

Waller froze; that wasn't the president's voice, that was… "How did you get this num…"

"The missile heading for San Baquero!" snapped Batman; Waller froze again. "If anyone dies on that island today, I'm coming for you."

Waller regained her composure. "You do what you have to, and so will I."

She marched out the door and into the war room. "EILING!" she roared at the aging General.

"What were you thinking?" Waller demanded of Eiling, "You're going to kill Superman and everyone else on the island!"

Eiling didn't look troubled. "We have to sanction Doomsday, we were going to get to Superman somewhere down the line, and we've been trying to stop drug traffic from San Baquero for years. The way I see it, three birds, one stone."

Waller glared at him. "Call it off."

Eiling shrugged. "Anti-abort safeties are already engaged; I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to."

He proceeded to leave, only for Kelly to come in. Before anything else occurred, she clocked him in the nose.

"What the hell's your problem?!"

Eiling was holding his nose when he responded"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm doing my country a service. Maybe you have a problem."

Kelly was incredulous "Me! I'm not the one who sanctioned a nuclear WMD to destroy an Island, which I have to add, has a KR unit on site."

Eiling shrugged his shoulders "Your unit would have only bought time, in the end the destruction of the island had taken priority. Besides, you are too worried over a piece of machinery."

Kelly fumed "That piece of machinery is millions of dollars of R&D funding, a sophisticated, fully functional, and advanced android. It had taken months to perfect the model, and resources that where hard to acquire. I can't just wave my hands and have another one appear by magic."

She waved her finger at him "Just pray that the unit is salvageable, General." And with that, she left, Waller hearing her ranting about how her colleagues where idiots.


	34. Infiltration

Hephaestus POV

Hephaestus was working on a new armor, something for Zeus. Toiling in his forge, he had not seen the light of day in years, finding more comfort in the smithy. How he loved the sound of clanging, metal on metal, the burn of coal, the sounds of industry. He nodded, while the other gods where focused on knowledge, philosophy, and power, he preferred to be practical. He took pride in his creations, and the creations of mortals. While his fellow patrons looked down on their mortal subjects with either pity, or with disgust, he was impressed by their ingenuity. Whether to create tools to build tall skyscrapers, to weapons that could kill more easily, he always held an admiration for their creations.

While Athena focused on books and philosophy, and Ares on war and rage, Hephaestus focused on ingenuity. He was especially impressed by the denizens of New Jericho.

Machines that had come to life on their own. Not just automatons similar to those built by king Daedalus, but living machines that walked amongst mankind. That was something he found truly worthy. Had Hephaestus had the opportunity, he would have created the first mortals as machines, instead of clay. Unfortunately, Zeus and the other patrons would never allow this to occur, for fear of upsetting the status quo. A pity, they would never find appreciation in the entire process of industry, of the joy of putting something together from raw materials, no, they only focused on results of his labors.

That was what he did. He made Athena's weapons, he made Are's armor, he made Zeus's thunderbolts, and he made Hippolyta's outfit. None of them ever showed appreciation for his work. Well so be it, after all, had they paid more attention to his craft, they would realize that he left weaknesses in all of his creations. A loose screw, a softer plate, a brittle blade.

He was in particular insulted by Ares. The pompous little twat had barged into his forge, all but demanding a weapon to sow more chaos. Well so be it, who was he to deny his fellow god. So he set himself to work, creating the Annihilator. An armored suit that was powered by the rage and conflict of man, and only that, and would stop fighting when it no longer had power. At least, in his explanation to Ares.

If the fool had been more attentive and less demanding, he would have found out that the Annihilator was not just a suit, but an actual robot. The first he ever made, he decided to build a machine that would wake up. Which was why he had also imparted a part of his memories of his mortal lover into the robot.

His creation was originally built for war but, in his eyes, his creation would finally rise above its peers, and the fellow gods would finally see him as more than just a smith.

Gordon POV

The TN 100 was in a meeting with his future colleagues. Acting as technological expert and hacker, he would be aiding task force X in their mission to retrieve the annihilator. His mission also had further parameters, once he had retrieved the armor, his task was to dispose of the operatives at a unmarked location. Apparently, Kelly had no desire to let the humans get a hold on a greco robotic armor built by Hephaestus. Instead, she wanted it for her own purposes. He agreed, the human's attempts at playing gods where just that, in their "glorious crusade" against the justice league. In fact the commander, Richard Flagg Jr., was apparently a man doing it out of both patriotism and love of his dead father. While he and the other androids underneath Kelly agreed with the rest of Cadmus that the justice league needed to be eliminated, Cadmus seemed more intent on instigating conflict instead of actually preparing for it. Oh well, if they were going to play warrior, might as well get in on the action. From capturing the Dark Heart, to the silent formation of an army, Kelly was preparing for a war that would destroy Cadmus, crippling the group, thereby buying New Jericho time for the final war. Therefore, it was absolutely critical that the armor was under her control, and not the humans.

Right now, he had been inside of Luthor's old warehouse, sitting at a table with Plastique, Captain Boomerang, and Clock King. All of them human experts who had been pressured to work as operatives for Cadmus. Criminals. Individuals that where only held by an explosive collar in their necks. Perfect for a single use, but that was it. After all, they were using humans, meaning that they already knew the taste of freedom, meaning they where unpredictable. It was why Kelly had rigged the nanites to explode and kill the criminals following the completion of the mission, regardless of whether it was a success or a failiure. Still it would seem suspicious, as Cadmus wasn't one to expend resources no matter their integrity, which was why the commander would need to be eliminated as well. Luckily, Kelly had a plan for him as well.

Suddenly, he heard a clatter. Finally, Richard Flagg and Floyd Lawton, the final two members, had arrived. With the commander introducing the rest of them, they proceeded to the briefing.

"Our Target is the Justice League's HQ, the watchtower, and our mission is to extract the package here." He pointed to the storage room.

"Now the structure is well guarded and staffed, but luckily we have an advantage, it's large size makes it impossible to monitor 24/7."

He pointed to the reactor "Once we're aboard, Plastique and Deadshot will head to the reactor, to create the diversion."

"Blowing up a nuclear reactor, sweet." Plastique said.

They spent the next few hours going over the details on their hit on the justice league, and finally had it. Gordon, Richard, and Captain Boomerang would head to storage to retrieve the armor. Then, with Plastique and Deadshot, would coordinate a timed explosion in which at that point would retrieve the armor. Then, they would make their way to the teleporter, where they would escape. Finally, it was time to begin.

Richard POV

Richard was right now at the storage with captain boomerang and Gordon. Gordon had memorized the phrasing to activate the Armor only for it to not awaken.

"Whats wrong with it? Did you say the correct wording?" Captain boomerang asked, only for Flagg to punch him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, only for the robot to wake up.

"Right, powered by aggression."

They then proceeded to the teleporter, only to be stopped along the way by three heroes, shining knight, vigilante, Hannah and atom smasher.

"I reckon you boys have a good explanation for why your on A deck?" Vigilante asked

"Tis more likely that these varlots are the source of our woes." Shining knight responded.

Richard responded "Can't slip anything past you. Take them down." And with that, the group began to fight the heroes, with Gordon getting into a fight with Hannah. It was weird actually, with every other target, Gordon had no qualms of critically injuring, but for Hannah, the hacker had only focused on disabling. Nothing long lasting, it was strange. Still, better to save that question for later.

They had been able to dispatch of the heroes, and continued to the teleporter, only to be stopped by the Green Martian.

They had nearly been stopped, only for plastique to hold Atom Smasher hostage by holding an explosive over his mouth. With that, they were able to leave, with Deadshot killing Plastique by shooting the explosive. With that they made it for the teleporter.

After rematerializing, he suddenly felt something very wrong. Unlike the warehouse, they were instead inside of a clean laboratory. It wasn't star labs, or cadmus. It was something else.

Before he could respond, suddenly, the heads of deadshot and captain boomerang exploded. He turned, to find Gordon pulling out a gun from his body. On instinct, he shot Gordon with his ceramic pistol, only for Gordon to heal, and with that, Gordon had shot him in the knee.

With Richard on his knee, he looked up, only for Gordon to smash his pistol into his head, and all he saw was blackness. The last thing he heard before drifting into unconsciousness was his voice "Mission success, whole team has been terminated."

Kelly POV

Kelly was right now with her new subject in her chair. Richard Flagg Jr. Former army operative, now Cadmus operative. He was currently being subjected to a device that she made from the Dark Heart. Right now, he was being converted into a machine, as the device used nanomachines to forcefully rewrite his genetic code. An utterly painful experience.

Richard groaned "You?!"

Kelly responded "Yes me. Are you surprised to see me?"

Before Richard responded Kelly spoke out "Well obviously, you are, I mean humans are always blindsided, especially when double crossed."

Richard spoke in defiance "You made a big mistake, because when Cadmus finds out, they'll-"

Kelly interupted "What, punish me, kill me, make my life a fucking shit show? They couldn't even touch a bug, much less me."

She came forward "Humans always had this weird way of showing belief, how they prefer to butcher each other by simply the color of their skin. You know, its intriguing, to see the rats fighting for control over a cat."

She then walked towards a set of tools "Cadmus in particular has a belief in that they can destroy the justice league. Sure it has the funding, the tools, and the resources to fight the league."

She then looked back "But here's a strong reason why Cadmus was always doomed to fail. Are you listening, I hope you are. Cuz I need you to pay attention." She got into his face and took a breath "Its because they are stupid. Not in research, oh no they are some of the best geniuses. Its because they aren't street smart. They lack common sense."

She continued to walk "Cadmus could and likely would have been able to destroy the league, had they focused on practical solutions."

She squinted "But instead, they waste my time researching not weapons, but abominations. Cloned organisms from a test tube, genetically altered meta humans. Supernatural rituals."

Richard then asked a question "Then why are you helping them?"

Kelly responded "Oh, that's easy, they're gonna help me destroy the justice league."

Richard retorted "But I thought Cadmus was wasting your time, now you say you want it to destroy the justice league."

She cut him off "Oh no, not destroy it, help me destroy it. Key word, help, because it makes a difference. To help me destroy it means they are nothing more than tools."

Richard responded "Well your nuts if you think they will help you."

Kelly laughed "Oh, contraire, they already did. After all, they gave me some new soldiers, the dark heart, just like how you did."

Richard frowned "What do you mean."

Kelly smiled "Oh, didn't you know, your mission was a real suicide mission. Not as in high chance of death, no no, as in you die period, but not before getting me a gift."

She walked to a shadow, and lights went on, revealing the annihilator. "And what a gift you got me. A self propelled robot forged by the greek gods that is indestructible, oh yes baby. Oh, but wait, here's the best part."

She walked to the robot "Say hi Gretchen."

The robot waved at Richard, and suddenly, he was disheartened "What did you do?"

Kelly spoke "Me? I didn't do anything. In fact, imagine my surprise when I found her. Apparently, she was always there, waiting for the opportunity to wake up. Which means even if you got the robot, she would never served you."

Richard yelled in defiance "So what. Cadmus will still find me, you will still be exposed."

"No she won't" Richard was surprised by that voice, because it was his voice.

He turned to see himself, and Kelly spoke up "Oh that reminds me, meet your replacement."

Richard stared "Replacement?!"

Kelly responded "That's right, the machine that I was using was slowly converting your existing matter into a machine, rewriting your genetic code, and transferring it to create your replacement."

Kelly walked to the door "I'm afraid I won't be needing you anymore, so unfortunately you'll be fired. Don't worry, your replacement will take care of everything for you."

She opened the door, "Have a nice day, Colonel."

She left the room, in the background he was screaming. She traveled back to Cadmus, where an officer approached her. "ID please."

She gave him her ID and the officer let her through "Welcome back Dr. Kelly."


	35. Criminal

Vaas POV

He had been created to be her lover. Her second in command. Her unfailing soldier. Yet he would never have the special place in Kelly's heart that Jack held. That unconditional loyalty, that dedication to their people. He instead was created to be the dagger, the one who carried out the extremely dark deeds, the one who dabbled in criminals. And he exceeded in it. Already built with a faulty programming, he was a soldier that was subjected to torture when he was captured by the Thanagarians. Tortured in the initial crisis, Kelly would only see him as a monster. Things only took a toll for the worst when he was sent to Russia, only to be held captive. They had tortured him, using electric tools reserved for machines, and had broken him apart. When he was given back, the damage was done. While they fitted him with a brand new body, his mind would never be fixed. He hated humans with a passion, and found their cries of pain to his delight. He had been discharged from the major spy network, and instead joined Kelly's cell.

He hated her pity, and yet longed for her affection. It was why he took out his passion on human captives. It gave him a high that felt great. Even though he was an android, he had developed a taste for the thrill of making the humans screams in agony.

He flayed his prisoners, disected them, shot at them for target practice, and turned to crime for funding. He funded himself by growing drugs, processing cocaine, hunting exotic beasts, enslaving unfortunate civillians. He had especially enjoyed using the new machine Kelly developed, which forcefully turned any organics into robots.

He had travelled to the African Jungle nation of Naddias, where he had set up his base. He ran in with an army conscripted locals and of mercenaries turned androids, who where once humans whom he had hired and he forcefully converted. However, the machine was still untested, and quite a few of his men had gone insane. He was the true king. Originally a region of vast beauty, it was originally inhabited by the Slaver Kingdoms during the 1700's. Then, following the industrial revolution and the age of colonialism, it was forcefully colonized by the British 1847. It stayed under British control until WW2, when the Nazis had sent an expedition force in their beginning invasion of the rest of the African continent. After WW2, the colony had been given its independence, where another failure occurred. Because of colonialism, it had created a divide between christrianized Yahya, and the Msui, who had been made the lower class during Naddias days as a colony. The divide had led to civil war, which had gotten intense with the introduction of criminals on the outside, with the most prominent being Mandragora, an albino african who had grown up in Naddias as a boy, only to leave and return with a criminal cartel behind his back.

Vaas had originally been hired by Mandragora as a hitman, only to rise in his ranks as an enforcer, and finally became his lieutenant in charge of the crime cell in Naddias.

Underneath him, it was a reign of terror. He went on a rampage on the locals, having his men forcefully take young boys as future recruits and opening firing squads on those who attempted to resist. The recruits had grown up ruthless, and even more lustful than his androids, pillaging, raping and murdering entire villages. He had even spread his terror to bordering nations, and even in the seas. His kingdom was also where they transported black market products, with a crate of human cattle scheduled to be sent to a buyer in China.

Right now, he was dealing with human captives, two brothers who had come from the US on a safari, and had entered the jungle by helicopter, along with several other humans, friends, who had joined them, and had scattered. The pilot was already dead, harvested for organs when he died in the crash.

He was playing with one of the brothers phone, when they woke up. "You know, I like this phone, its much better than what we have right now."

"Oh, oh, you awake now. Good, good, now I know your having a hard time processing this, and I completely understand that. So I'll give you a few minutes."

He walked away, only to stop immediately and sighed "Actually, that might be a problem."

"See, thing is, I actually don't give a shit about your processing. Actually, I don't really give a shit about your problems, I just wanted to make conversation."

One of the men started whimpering and Vaas spoke "Hey, HEY! Shut the fuck up! Stop being a little bitch."

The man continued whimpering, and Vaas got angry "DO YOU WANT ME TO SLICE YOU UP LIKE FUCKING SALAMI! SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

He then turned to the other captive, who was silent "Oh, I'm sorry. Your not finding this funny, am I not entertaining? Because you seemed to be laughing up there, why aren't you laughing? I'll tell you, its because up there you thought you were safe, but down here." He whistled, grabbing a fist of sand and pouring it, "You hit the fucking ground. And now, your in my kingdom, bitch."

That finally evoked a reaction from the male, who went to choke his throat, only for the chains to keep him back.

"Oh no no no, did you just FUCKED UP. YOU JUST FUCKED UP, AND TRIED TO KILL ME, IN MY OWN KINGDOM! I! I actually respect that. Really, I do. I mean its much more than these FUCKING PUSSIES licking my balls. Its actually really refreshing. In fact, I'll do you a favor." And with that he had opened the cage, undid his chains, and pushed him towards the exit. Afterwards, he pulled out his gun and shot the other captive in the head.

"I'll give you 30 seconds, and if the jungle doesn't eat you, then I will. Well, what are you still doing here? Run. RUN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"RUN FOREST RUN!"

And with that, the captive had run for his life, and true to his word, Vaas had sent his men after him, while recording himself. "And here, ladies and gentlemen, is the beginning of my new reality tv show. I hope you enjoy."


	36. Introductions

Huntress POV

Huntress had been approaching the mansion. As silent as a panther, she stalked her prey, hoping to repay him the vengeance he deserved. It had been 18 years since the event, 18 years after seeing her parents gunned down by this monster, and now she was finally closing in.

The mansion was one of many of estates that Mandragora owned, and was according to her source his current safe house. After confirming the presence of his standard bodyguard unit, she could finally put down the man who killed her parents.

The two guards at his home, who had been guarding the place, where in an argument regarding the recipe of bread. What a joke. As if they where normal people, when they turned to a life of crime. She felt no sympathy as she took them out.

She had entered the house, evading the laser security grid, and finally found her target, a bed with Mandragora supposedly sleeping in.

"Its been a while, Mandragora. I've changed since we last met, but your still the same monster feeding off of other people's misery." She then began firing her crossbow into the bed mound. After exhausting her entire clip into the mound, she moved in to remove the sheet, only to find a pile of pillows instead of a body.

"Dammit!" But before she could continue her search for the man, her comm began beeping.

The martian was calling "Huntress, get here now!"

She knew she was screwed.

Green Arrow POV

He was with Black canary, interrogating the albino mandragora. It was weird that a criminal would want to cut a deal directly with the justice league, which meant one thing, he was afraid. Also with him where an entourage of FBI agents.

It didn't appear on his face immediately, but you could realize that this was serious if a titanic and powerful mobster was turning himself in. In his eyes however was a fear, not as though he was afraid for his life, but for another.

"Your gonna have to give us something more substantial if you want to cut a deal." The FBI agent stated.

The mobster glared, before speaking. "I already told you, I have nothing to say, except that I would certainly like to hear the little birdie scream."

Black Canary had enough, and held him by the throat, only for Mandragora to speak "Go ahead, I have nothing to lose."

"You will sit down right now and behave, I don't care if your Justice League or not, if you want to continue in the investigation, you will calm down and take your seat!" The FBI agent said.

Black Canary calmed down, and Green Arrow decided to cut in.

Green arrow responded "Not likely, one of the heads of the Mafia, with evidence pointing to association with major players in the criminal underworld. I believe your holding out."

"Oh, really, as if I could be afraid for my death, given a man of my stature, unlike you. I wonder why such a lovely lady such as she could ever wind up with you, a nobody. Tell me, where all the real men in the Justice League taken?"

Outside

"I hope your proud of yourself" Black Canary said

"Oh, I'm proud of myself. Your the one that punched him."

"Yeah but, oww! Its like punching a brick wall."

"Here, let me take a look." Green Arrow said, only for Canary to hesitate "Please." Canary finally relented.

"I think you'll live to punch suspects another day, pretty bird."

They went to the balcony to provide look out for the men interrogating, when Canary struck up another conversation.

"I can't believe we're going through all this trouble to protect a killer." She said

"Its how it goes Dinah, they let a bad guy go free, and he rats out dozens of other bad guys. Its not perfect."

Dinah responded "But still, what would their victims believe?"

Oliver spoke "Hey, are you gonna get all serious on me?"

They pulled in for a tender moment, only for Canary to realize something.

"Hey, look."

Arrow turned to see another police car pull up.

"So, more cops to handle."

"Yeah, but look at that." She said, pointing to the purple car. Out of it came Huntress and Question.

Question POV

They had spent several hours trying to track down Mandragora and had cornered him on a shipping warehouse, only to lose trace of him. Had they came sooner without delay from their League colleagues, they would have been able to catch the Gorilla sized man.

"Dammit! We had him, we could have gotten him if you just stayed out of the way!" Huntress yelled.

"Us!, If you weren't so focused on vengeance, we could have had him locked up! Now, we're back to square one, no criminal." Canary stated.

Question ignored the three others arguing, only focused on what had happened. It was strange, Mandragora was a notorious crime lord, with connections all across the city. He also had wealth of money and weapons stashed away in multiple areas.

So why was it that his house looked like it was broken in. Oh sure, it could have a breaking and entering, but he was a dangerous man, surely criminals would know to stay away. But it looked like there were no guards, and the house looked more like it was wrecked, and nothing was stolen. The other thing strange was a presence of large piles of black dust, along with foot steps. It meant Mandragora was here, but following them, Question realized that they were only here after the dust.

He went into another room, to find a functioning computer, with a video file open, addressed to Mandragora.

He was curious, he pulled up the file and played it.

In the video, he could see a dark room, on it, a child, tied and gagged, sitting on a chair, crying. He recognized him, his features were similar to his father, albino pigmentation.

 _"Sh, sh, sh, hey there prince. Its ok, let it all out, its ok to be scared." A voice stated, yet it didn't sound calm._

 _"Hey Boss-"_

 _"DON'T, INTERUPT ME! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'm trying to make a movie here starring the prince. And you ruined it."_

 _"But boss,"_

 _"I JUST STARTED, AND YOU JUST RUINED IT, ok. I am pissed, I'm ok. Now then, I would really like to get some work done."_

 _"Boss-"_

 _"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" and gunfire was heard, and the child began screaming, even after the gun stopped firing._

 _"Great, now he's broken. Look at what you've done. Hey, hey," the boy kept crying._

 _"HEY! DO YOU WANT TO DIE! I NEED YOU TO FUCKING BE QUIET, OR I WILL START CUTTING OFF FINGERS!"_

 _There was silence. "Thats better, now just look at the camera, no no, don't look at me, look at the camera."_

 _Edgar stared at the camera, tears pouring out of his eyes "Thats better, see, why can't kids be more well behaved. You see, you obey, you don't die."_

 _A man approached the camera, he was unsettling to look at. Red tank top, cargo pants, a mohawk. The thing that was most disturbing was his crazed look in his eyes"_

 _"Oh, hey hey, you must be wondering why he's here Manny. Oh, you must be worried sick for your son."_

 _The man proceeded to grab the boys chin "Its truly wonderful, what love is. You know, I was in love once, I had a girlfriend once. She was the only one who mattered. You know I would have killed for her once too."_

 _Then the man stood up. "Oh, no no, but see here's the thing about loved ones here Manny, OUR FUCKING LOVED ONES! They come and they blindside you the moment you look away. And so they say Vaas, Vaas, WHO THE FUCK IS IT GOING TO BE?! THEM OR ME, MEEE OR THEM! Like I need to make a choice"_

 _"And yet you are predictable like that, your going to choose family. I mean, I can respect that, I used to think like that, I really did. But see here, there was a moment, A FUCKING MOMENT, that you thought I WAS STUPID! I mean, you actually thought that you could run away like a little bitch. Give me up and run away with your kid, oh no no no we are both in a shit hole together. Well actually, you are."_

 _He pulls out a gun and shoots the kid point blank in the had._

 _"Now, you get to run for real, mother fucker." He then walks away, a voice is heard "Uh, I really need to clean up after these things." The video ends_


	37. Hate

Superman POV

In the skies over Metropolis, a passenger plane was going down; a plane's wing had caught fire due to engine trouble, and it was headed straight for the city. As its wing sheared off, the passengers began to pray; one little girl, however, looked out the window next to her seat to see the prayers answered. Superman was coming to save them!

The Man of Steel used his super-breath to put out the fire, then flew underneath the plane to guide it to the airport. As he did so, he heard his communicator chime.

"Superman," came J'onn's voice, "you are needed."

"I'm in the middle of something," Superman replied, "can it wait?"

"Unfortunately, no; it's the Parasite. Me and Cyborg are holding him off, but this is one of your rogues."

Superman began to lower the plane. "Give me half a minute and I'll be right…" he didn't finish his sentence, as a red blur zipped past him, the wind knocking his cape over his head.

What was that? Superman wondered, as he landed the plane and took off to help his teammates.

He was already in a blur after problems only seemed to stack after each other, with the revelation to the justice league on how little they knew. It had all started with Mandragora's case, a few weeks back.

 _Flashback_

 _They had watched the screen, all 7 founding members, horrified to see what they found. The video had only been a glimpse into the true cesspits of the underworld, and also showing that they knew nothing._

 _The video portrayed a crazed man named Vaas, who had been tormenting the kid psychologically, only to shoot him in the head. The worse part was, Vaas had stated that he needed to clean up after these things more often, indicating that this was but one of his many crimes._

 _The justice league had been involved with the entire deal initially so as to break up Mandragora's criminal empire, and instead, they had scratched the surface of a much larger entity that had grown. One that they all wanted to deal with permanently._

 _Unfortunately, they had no direct leads to follow, the video was sent using a USB drive, and it had no fingerprints which meant they had no suspect. The only clue that they had found was from the traces of blue blood on the chest noticed by batman, indicating that it was an android._

 _Hannah POV_

 _Hannah was in the middle of calibrating her own wings, when out of nowhere, she was picked up and thrown against the wall, held by Diana, aka Wonder Woman._

 _"How can you sleep at night without shame, you coward!"_

 _Hannah's surprise was replaced with anger. "Get out of my face. NOW"_

 _Diana responded, "No, you better have some answers, or I swear by the gods I will tear up you and your kind to pieces"_

 _Hannah yelled "You leave my people out of this, bitch!"_

 _"No, you are involved in this, and now you and your people are going to answer for this crime."_

 _"What crime!"_

 _"You have alot of nerve to-"_

 _"DIANA!" Batman had yelled_

 _Diana had withdrawn, but her knuckles where still tightened in a fist._

 _Batman turned to Hannah, and spoke "This video was found yesterday, following an investigation on the criminal Mandragora, maybe you can explain this."_

 _Hannah had taken the tablet and watched the video, before turning to them "I don't know who he is."_

 _Diana spewed with rage "How can you not, he has blue blood and goes by the name of Vaas. Unless you plan to tell me this was not an android."_

 _Hannah snapped "I know its an android, but I told you I don't know who it is!"_

 _Diana moved to give her a punch, only for Batman to grab her hand. "If you don't know who it is, can you at least help us figure out who he is?"_

 _Hannah glared, wiping off the dust on her torso, before responding "Unfortunately, I am not in charge of android production, if you want answers, I suggest you start at New Jericho's factory, maybe he can give you answers."_

 _She proceeded to move, only to stop, and without turning, saying to Diana, "And for the record, you could have just asked."_

 _Diana responded "Your mixed up in this some how, Hannah, and you and your kind are going to brought to justice."_

 _Hannah answered "Just because our blood is a different color doesn't mean we are all guilty."_

Superman POV

He had already alot on his plate, only to find that upon arrival, the new hero, Captain Marvel, had finished up moping up Parasite, and was now talking tohis fellow leaguers

"Don't be modest, kid," said Metamorpho, "I don't even think Superman could have done a better…" he trailed off as Superman landed next to the group, "hey, we were just talking about you!"

"And you are?" Superman asked, his question directed at Marvel.

"Oh, that's right," said Cyborg, "you were on a space mission when we recruited him, and you never met before now."

"I'm Captain Marvel, sir." Marvel held out his hand to Superman. "And it is a real honor; you're my biggest fan."

"Excuse me?" asked a confused Superman.

"Sorry, um, I'm your biggest fan; it's a little overwhelming meeting you."

"It's a pleasure, Captain," said Superman, though there was no enthusiasm in his voice, "a real pleasure."

With the introductions out of the way, the heroes began to make their way out of the area, but were stopped by a crowd of reporters, Lois Lane among them. All of them began to barrage the Captain with questions, while the others stood back.

Lois spoke first. "Lois Lane, Captain, from The Daily Planet; how does it feel to be part of the Justice League?"

Marvel smiled. "How does it feel? Like I've waited my whole life for this. I mean, being on the same team with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman…" he chuckled for a moment, "I still can't believe they actually let me join." All of the reporters gave a small laugh of their own.

"What is it you value so much about the League?" asked Lois.

"Golly," said Marvel, as if he'd never even considered the question before, "I guess it's all the good they do. Not just helping people—which is great—I mean, that's the reason we're all here in the first place, right? But they really make a difference; they change the world."

"How so?" Lois asked him.

"Well, just look at Lex Luthor." Said Marvel, "He used to be a supervillain, for Pete's sake, and now he's one of the good guys."

Victor had noticed that Superman was clenching his fists, and he had to agree, Luthor may have portrayed himself as a kindly business man and philanthropist, he knew that not everything was clear cut. It only was made worst when when Marvel commented that it was good that Luthor was running for President.

"Let's go," ordered Superman. In a moment, he and the others, minus Captain Marvel, were teleported away.


	38. Conflict

Batman POV

Superman and Batman were a little surprised to find out that Hamilton's lab had been robbed; the security there was some of the tightest on the planet. Still…

"If it's just a simple robbery," asked Superman, as they walked alongside the professor, "why call us?"

"It was anything but simple." Replied Hamilton. "They ignored valuables, priceless gems, high-technology artifacts. In fact, the only thing they took was the contents of this safe." He gestured to the open safe in question.

"Nearly four pounds of weapons-grade Kryptonite.

After nearly an hour of examining every part of the safe, Batman put away his gear.

"So?" asked Superman, clearly impatient for the answer.

"The lock was nano-picked." Replied Batman, "LexCorp technology."

"Then Luthor…" Began Superman.

"Which anyone could have gotten their hands on." Interrupted Batman. "Or, for that matter, planted here to incriminate Luthor."

"You know it was him." Superman argued.

"I'm not entirely convinced." Batman replied. "This is pretty sloppy for Lex."

Superman scoffed. "He's the most arrogant human being on the planet. He wants us to know."

"Maybe," was Batman's only reply.

"Maybe!?" Superman couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'll go to the Watchtower," said Batman, "see if the Atom can find something I missed." He began to walk out.

"Since when do you miss anything?" asked an incredulous Superman.

"Since when do you jump to conclusions without evidence?" countered Batman. He turned to Superman. "Go to that charity event tonight. You'll help raise some money, and keep an eye on our elusive Mr. Luthor."

As superman left, he continued examining the area, to see nothing. He decided to then turn on the reconstruction program that he and Victor had developed together.

With the scene turning dark blue as he saw the world in a new clarity, he searched for clues, and found that his suspicions were confirmed, the tool was placed intentionally there.

As he continued, he saw how a person came inside and ... it was weird, they seemed to have not broken the safe until after they had retrieved the kryptonite, meaning that they had inside access.

Now pulled in, he continued searching for information, only to find that the image had went to the camera, purposely disabling the camera.

He turned off the program in his helmet with new data, that Luthor was being framed for a crime that, for once, he didn't commit.

Robb POV

Robb was a member of New Jericho's engineer corp. A model QD300 android, he was designed for moving into danger zones to neutralize non human threats. Biological hazards, untamed fires, failing engineering structure, and explosives. His model had been employed by bomb squad, by paramedics, by nuclear radiation workers, and by fire fighter technicians. Now, he had officially come on Lex Luthor's personal inquiry along with an entire team of humans and androids to inspect the kryptonite generator that he had installed. He had been at the conference, where he was unveiling his new project, which had passed all safety inspections from the humans, and going the extra mile, had paid for the best engineers, including several androids to oversee the installation.

When Luthor asked Cyberlife to send in an engineer to run a thorough diagnostic, they sent in his team to inspect the generator. Personally, he didn't trust Luthor due to his background, but unless he had committed a punishable offense, there was nothing anyone could do.

He was right now finishing his scan of the generator and was now analyzing it. A rather unstable model, but as long as it wasn't jostled or tampered with, it would be fine. What was really strange was that it's kryptonite fuel cell was large enough to kill Superman, along with a few modifications that, if it took any major hits, an explosion would be devestating. Given that it would be placed several feet below concrete, and protected by a seismic chamber for earthquakes, as long as no one tried to do anything stupid, it should be fine.

He was going to give the all clear to Luthor, when all of a sudden, Superman and Shazam had fallen through the ceiling, fighting each other tooth and nail. This was bad, if either one of the power houses hit the reactor, it would have caused a considerable explosion. They were punching each other, and Shazam punched Superman into a pipe which controlled coolant. This had to be stopped imediately.

Before they could continue punching, Robb had gotten between them.

"Hey, are you two crazy! If you want to punch each other, then take it to the moon!" Robb yelled out.

Superman responded "Sir, you need to leave, there's a Kryptonite bomb there, its going to go off any second."

Captain Marvel was clearly the worse off of the two; he was covered in scratches and bruises, and his costume was torn. "But I don't think that it's a bomb; why would Luthor put a bomb right under his feet? That would kill him, too."

Superman answered "We don't have time for this; the bomb has to be stopped!"

Robb answered "Superman, you need to calm down, I can explain everything."

"I am Robb model QD300, I am the head inspector of the site. I have been running diagnostics on the system the entire day, there has been no signs that would indicate that the device is a bomb."

Superman responded, "Then why does the generator have a time limit, and why was Luthor so silent about it."

Robb answered "Because Luthor was keeping the generator as a surprise for the unveiling, and the time limit was to indicate exactly when the generator would be activated."

Robb pulled up a file "Look here, this is a file containing all the information on the generator, you can take a look if you want."

As Shazam looked into the file, there was suddenly an alarm going off, red lights blaring.

Robb stated "Oh thats not good." He said, going to the nearby monitor to take a look at the diagnostics.

"Shit, shit, shit! That's not supposed to happen!" He tried to shut down the generator, only for the computer to respond.

"ERROR, SHUT DOWN COMMAND HAS FAILED. ACTIVATING SAFETY MEASURES."

"ERROR, SAFETY MEASURES FAILED."

Robb continued messing with the monitor, typing the override code to force a shut down.

"ERROR, NO RESPONSE TO OVERIDE CODE. COMBUSTION IMMINENT. PLEASE EVACUATE ALL PERSONEL."

Superman responded, "I told you it was a bomb!"

Robb responded "Its not a bomb, it was never meant to hurt anyone, even then, its safety measures should have kicked in."

Shazam yelled, "Then go, I'll destroy the generator."

Robb yelled back, "No, that's no good, if you hit the kryptonian fuel cell, it could make things worst."

He got off the monitor, and yelled to the two heroes "Just get everyone else out of here, I need to go to the control room to disable it!"

As Superman and Shazam began evacuating the other engineers, Robb had went to the control room. He knew that nothing he could do would stop it from exploding, with the coolant system offline due to the punching match and all the other safety protocols not kicking in. All he could do would be to lessen the blast radius. If the generator was left on its own, it could be the size of the Hiroshima atomic bomb. However, it was fortunately built within a seismic chamber, along within a generator room layered with rienforced concrete and steel, along with emergency flood system. It wouldn't stop it, but it wouldn't hurt anyone topside.

As he ran into the room, he directly interfaced with the system to directly activate the hydraulics and close of the three layers of doors. Unfortunately, as he successfully closed the doors, smaller explosions occured, likely from overworked generators, and the entire internal structure began to fail and fires began to appear. He needed to proceed quickly.

He had also proceeded to activate the emergency flood system, allowing water inside the generator to absorb the shock. However, as he proceeded to activate the system, the exit to the control room had caved in. Now, there was no escape.

As the room finally flooded, the main generator finally exploded, and the control room began shaking. Robb closed his eyes, hoping RA9 would watch over his co workers.

Superman POV

Superman had been moving out android and human engineers who had been on the site, while Shazam had been moving people out of the plaza. That was when they could hear it.

First multiple explosions, followed by a massive explosion underneath the ground.

As they evacuated people, the ground began to cave in. Fortunately, they had managed to get all of the people inside the room out and above the surface. However, there were still people on the ground.

One woman was running away from the sinking hole, only to trip and fall, and would have died. But before she could fall to her doom, Superman caught her by the arm and managed to get her to safety.

As everyone had reached safety, more members of the justice league, along with other first responders had moved in to clean up the area.

As they proceeded to clear the rubble, they managed to find scattered biocomponents, remains of Robb. They had his body wrapped to be sent back to New Jericho, and finally reached the generator.

Atom had taken the job of analyzing the generator remains to see what had happened, and was finding an answer.

"Well, this is what Mr. Luthor said it was, a generator. Very unstable, if not for the safety protocols, it would have leveled all of LexorCity."

Superman was still standing there, his mind almost unable to comprehend that Lex Luthor was innocent. That _he_ , Superman, was the bad guy in this. He ended up creating a problem by trying to charge in and destroy a imaginary bomb, destroying a major safety protocol and rendering the generator unstable.

"The… the Justice League will pay for the damages." Said Superman, finally getting over his shock and gesturing to the entire plaza, now a cavern.

"Oh no, Superman, if anything, this one's on me. I'll take full responsibility for this tragedy." Luthor responded

He continued "I should have known better than to use a brand new fusion generator as the main power source, and keep it a surprise for the public. If anything, its my fault for all of this in the first place. Don't worry about paying a penny, I'll finance the entire thing and even fly to New Jericho to offer Robb's family my condolences."

Shazam POV

Shazam had been walking to the table of the founding members, furious.

Superman spoke, "Listen, I'm-"

Shazam held up his hand "Save it, I'm only here to say a few things."

He continued "My whole life, I've looked up to the League. You were my heroes. Every one of you."

He turned to Superman "And you, you were more than a hero. I idolized you. I wanted to be you. Whenever I was out there, facing down the bad guys, I'd think, "What would Superman do?" thinking I knew what he would do."

"At least that was what I thought. I believe in fair play. I believe in taking people at their word and giving them the benefit of the doubt. Back home, I've come up against my share of pretty nasty bad guys, but I would never try to rush in and cause the problem in the first place."

He turned his back on the members "I realize that this was naive of me, to think to follow your example. And if this is the type of work you do, then I quit. I don't want to become a part of whatever you've become."

He walked away.

Batman POV

"It wasn't your fault, Clark." Said Batman, "They set you up."

"How can it not be my… wait, 'they'?"

Batman nodded.

Luthor POV

"Ah, things went well, all things considered." Lex Luthor pulled out a bottle of wine and popped the cork. "The goal was to merely have him destroy the generator, but causing it to implode and with the death of a android turned public hero who died because of Superman's paranoia, the public will be begging to have the justice league dissolved."

Amanda Waller however wasn't pleased "That may be, but that plan of yours was risky, Lex. You nearly killed everyone in that city for your PR plan to take hold."

"Come now, Ms. Waller, we can certainly agree that while the generator was never meant to explode, the results are more than what we expected. How we can make the best of situations we are given. After today, most people will be focused on Robb, and won't care how the generator really exploded." Luthor responded

"Its the ones that do care, that I'm worried about. Be that as it may, I will still be launching an investigation over the explosion to learn what had really occurred. I will need you to turn in any data regarding the project at Lexor City."

"I will send you the files once I arrive at my office tomorrow morning."

"Oh, and I don't have to tell you that if you are found guilty of any new crimes, Cadmus will disavow all connections with you."

"I am not an idiot Ms. Waller."

As she left, Luthor took a sip from the wine he poured.

Kelly POV

Kelly was inside a warehouse, in an unmarked location, working on another KR 500 android. Sparks were flying out, as she inserted the kryptonite core into its battery. Behind her were 3 other androids in similar states, in the progress of building. As she continued, she got a call and picked up.

"This is Kelly go ahead."

 _"The generator has been hacked and overloaded, as instructed."_

Kelly continued working "Good, and the Kryptonite."

 _"Safely recovered and waiting transport."_

"Excellent, wait for following instructions."

As she hung up, Kelly went back to work.

As she continues, outside her workshop is a warehouse, containing what looks like 100 KR 500 androids, all waiting to be activated.


	39. Madness

Shayera POV

She had been trying to avoid leading the newer members of the justice league, out of a guilt that she didn't deserve to be a leader, instead going on missions either alone or with founding members.

Unfortunately, she had no choice in regards to her briefing with J'onn.

"Shayera! You're needed in the communications room" the Martian urged her.

Meeting in the communications room, she was given a transmission that was caught by Victor.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, this is mining ship number 3357-G7 Omega, we are stranded with no fuel and in the middle of a radiation filled area, requesting immediate evacuation!"

J'onn had closed the transmission. "This transmission was received this morning at 9am. More importantly, it was mining for this."

He handed her a data tablet, and she read it, somewhat surprised by the results.

The Thanagarian looked at the data. "It's transuranic iron ore. Nth-metal, like my mace, but unrefined; what about it?"

"We're stranded on a rock that's pretty much made of the stuff." The voice of the alien sounded strange, no doubt due to the helmet worn on its head. "We're just miners; are we in any danger?"

From the alarmed look on Shayera's face, the answer was yes. "Sit tight; don't move and don't touch anything." She spun around and headed out. "Prep a Javelin for me; I'm on my way."

"Wait," J'onn ordered, "I'll send you a support team."

"Don't need one," Shayera retorted, "I'll handle it myself."

"That wasn't a suggestion." J'onn's eyes glowed dangerously. "You haven't been pulling your weight as a team leader."

Shayera was indignant. "Excuse me!?"

"You're not alone anymore," J'onn said calmly, "so stop behaving as if you are."

"I'll go with you," offered Green Lantern, probably so that if Shayera had to be grouped with someone, it might as well be with someone that she trusted.

"No, you won't." J'onn gave Lantern a sharp look. "You're both founding members; I don't want any question about who's leading the mission."

"I'll go, I need to stretch my limbs anyways." Shayera was silent, glaring at Vixen who had given her so many glares before had all of a sudden decided to travel with her. This sudden change of heart was not a good sign.

J'onn considered that for a moment. "Fine. Javelin 26 is ready on pad 9; I'll also have Vigilante go with you, as additional security."

Great, it was another one of those who hated her for her involvement in the Thanagarian invasion.

Despite her reservations, she decided to save it for when she and her group went to Nadias.

Flashforward

She had been drifting in and out of consciousness, not remembering what had happened. In her bouts of consciousness all she saw was a man with glasses, wearing nothing but pants and an apron and shoes. The man had a skeletal frame, a face mask,, a pair of goggles and thinning gray hair. However, his most distinguished feature was his arm, it appeared as though it was a claw of sharp scissors with tubes from his back going into it, pumping the blue blood into it. He was speaking to her.

"Oh now, don't you worry, Ms. Hol, You'll get your turn soon, I just have to deal with your former colleagues."

She drifted into darkness, and when she woke up, she saw another thanagarian soldier, one of the former soldiers from the initial invasion, screaming in agony.

The doctor had been speaking. "Shhh, shh. You weren't putting that tongue to any use anyway. Now hold still, I need you to be awake for this part."

The doctor then grabbed the thanagarian's wing and used his claw to cut it off. "You paying attention?! Don't pass out on me, there's still a lot for you to absorb."

He then proceeded to cut off the other wing off, as the thanagarian started screaming, "Oh I know this is painful, but remember, this only gets worst BUDDY."

He finally managed to cut off both wings, leaving the man to go limp. The doctor slapped him "Wake up! We're still not done yet. Remember, after today, THIS THING IS GONNA SELL ITSELF!"

Shayera fell back asleep, now haunted by this monster.

Vixen POV

She had managed to get out of her cell, after seeing the the doctor. She had a collar that negated her powers, meaning she could not simply fight her way out, and she couldn't simply take off, as the collar required superhuman strength that she simply did not have and there were no tools around for her to remove it. She instead had to be smart.

She had managed to exit the cell and entered another room, only to hear a voice. "Who's there? Is somebody there? Come closer... I'm not a patient. I'm an operative, just like him... like... Trager. But he got the treatment. He's too alive. Filled with Vass's nightmares... It worked... too well. They couldn't control it. And you can't control it! Nobody! Nobody! NOBODY! He'll find you! He'll kill you! He's coming now! Trager! Trager... AAHHHHH!"

She had to hide, and managed to find a spot underneath a bed, when she heard that voice.

"I see what's happening here. You're bored. You want a little attention. Perfectly understandable. Well I'm here for you. I'll give you very special attention." Next was followed by screaming, the patient that was speaking dying in agony as the doctor stabbed him.

She remembered what had happened earlier that week.

 _Flashback_

 _They had managed to find the mine where they found out it was fake, a trap set by what appeared to be former thanagarian soldiers, they were now running._

 _"Can you even see what you're shooting at!?" Hawkgirl snarled._

 _"Nope," said the cowboy, reloading his pistols, "just keepin' 'em honest."_

 _"Giving away our position is more like it!" she yelled._

 _"Hey," Vixen interrupted, "how about we fight the bad guys instead of each other?"_

 _"Shayera Hol!" The other three Leaguers poked their heads out from cover and saw an unexpected and unwelcome sight._

 _Thanagarians; five regular soldiers, along with one female in white armor. Behind them stood another Thanagarian, minus his wings, and strapped into a bronze exoskeleton. All of them were armed and looked very angry._

 _"Paran Dul?" Shayera barely whispered the name, but the others heard her._

 _"Friend of yours?" asked Vixen. Had this encounter occurred even a few days ago, she might have been snide about it, but now she was just annoyed; these Thanagarians had laid a trap for her teammate, and dragged them all into it as well._

 _"Huh," commented Vigilante, "birds of a feather."_

 _"Did you really think you could get away with betraying the entire Thanagarian Empire?" Paran Dul's voice was a mix of arrogance, grief and rage._

 _"Hold up," Vigilante whispered, "I thought we were the ones she betrayed."_

 _"Sounds like she betrayed everybody, cowboy." Commented Vixen._

 _Paran Dul continued. "You helped the Justice League and those damn machines destroy my hyperspace bypass."_

 _Shayera called out from behind her cover. "I only did it to stop you from killing everyone on Earth!"_

 _"That bypass was our last hope." Suddenly, all emotions save for grief left Paran Dul's voice. "Without it, we were helpless against our enemies." Then the rage came back. "Because of you, the Thanagarian Empire lost the war!"_

 _The Leaguers were shocked; they hadn't realized that by saving the Earth, they'd doomed another species. Even Vigilante, who hated Thanagarians, wasn't unmoved by this news. Shayera, however, took it the hardest; her posture slumped, and a single tear fell down her face._

 _"Nothing to say, traitor, or hadn't you heard?" Paran Dul stood there, mocking Shayera's pain._

 _Shayera's head snapped back up. "Hro," she said softly, then raised her voice, "what happened to Hro?"_

 _There was sadness, before Paran continued_ "After you and the Justice League destroyed the bypass, our fleet was ordered back to Thanagar. By the time we exited hyperspace, the Gordanians had already begun their final assault on our home world."

 _"In their minds, the war was over; but not for Hro Talak. He single-handedly destroyed a dozen of the enemy battleships… but finally, the battle was lost. Of our entire fleet, only Hro Talak's ship remained. He ordered us into a scout ship. We barely made it out. With his final breath, he destroyed the Gordanian flagship."_

 _Paran Dul brought herself out of her own memory. "Too little, too late. The war was already lost."_

 _"I didn't know." Whispered Shayera._

 _"Spare me your sympathies, traitor. You knew from the beginning that Thanagar death was inevitable if we didn't invade their planet. But instead, you decided to save your precious earth after a few years of living with the damn animals."_

 _"DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?!_ _I had been forced to choose between two peoples and tried to change Hro's mind, but he didn't listen!"_

 _"YOU LET THE THANAGARIAN PEOPLE BECOME AN ENDANGERED RACE. THANKS TO YOUR SELFISH ACTIONS, OUR PEOPLE ARE ON THE VERGE OF EXTINCTION!"_

 _Shayera was shocked "What do you mean?"_

 _Parun Dul answered "Following Hro's death, most of the thanagarian armed forces off world had scattered. Our job was to gather these remnants and begin organizing a resistance. But, surprise Shayera, not everything is about you. Several small expeditions from our other fleets had been disappearing on this rock after hearing tales of other thanagarian refugees, only to loose contact. I can't save them, but I can bring you to justice."_

 _"All we want is Shayera Hol," said Paran Dul, "if you hand her over, the rest of you can go free, however, should you choose to fight with her, you will most assuredly die with her."_

"Let me think on that." Vigilante stood up and unleashed a fusillade of bullets at Dul, who took cover behind the shield she'd been holding at her side. With a snarl, Dul pulled out an energy-pistol and opened fire.

"You don't speak for the team," Shayera growled, "I do. Maybe I _should_ let them take me."

"Like horse hockey." Vigilante shot back. "Pardon my French."

"We're Justice League," added Vixen, "we don't turn our backs on our teammates."

They proceeded to fight back, only for explosions to surround them. A third party had joined in, attacking both the justice league and the thanagarians.

Vixen attempted to fight them off, but was eventually overwhelmed. As she fell to the ground, losing consciousness, a man approached them.

"Well, look here, hermanos, guys, be careful, we have three celebrities with us. You know, I need to thank you alot, you have no idea how long I've been trying to search for those winged jackasses. Those wings have been making them very expensive, which I really like about them."

He turned to one of his men "Take this one and the winged ones to the asylum, I want Trager to deal with the little roses."

One of the guys spoke next "Meanwhile, lets just kill the cowboy and finish up."

The crazed man turned "Oh, no no no, see thats a bad idea, remember, their famous. I want them to be alive right now."

"But Vass, we-"

Vass punched the man, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WANT TO ARGUE! I told you we are not killing them yet, we are not killing them, no no no, WE ARE NOT FUCKING KILLING THEM!"

"I WANT... want them right now transported to the FUCKING locations listed, not kill them like an idiot. We take care of this, we're gonna be kings, bitches."


	40. Torture

Shayera Hol POV

Days, weeks, months. It was too hard to tell, how long she had been stuck in this hell hole. She could barely even remember where she was.

She barely remembered the first day, when she woke up in the damn chair.

 _Flashback POV_

 _She woke up in a haze, after being sedated and seeing her fellow thanagarian murdered in front of her, and first noticed that her wings were restrained outward. She tried to get out and move when she saw Trager at a table, sharpening a blade and looking over several torture devices._

 _"Oh, I see you're awake. Good, don't worry, we'll begin your consultation in a moment, let me just clean up here."_

 _He set up a camera in front of her to record the process "This will keep us honest, don't worry, legal reasons and all."_

 _"You know, I once had this revelation, that you and your league may not have realized something. That the world is run on more than just faith, its run on something much more telling."_

 _He observed her fingers, and then her wings "How the world runs on greed, and how human natures falls on money. You have to rob Paul to pay Peter, there is no point in arguing that. Murder in its natural form."_

 _He walked back to the table "But what happens when the money runs out. What's next, credit, debit? Well, see, that is where your mistake comes in honey, its that when the money runs out, all we have is faith."_

 _He picked up his knife, but put it down for really long scissors "You see, faith is a matter of perspective of the world that relies on dreams, dreams that we make, that we believe. Similar to how people believe in god, the justice league, freedom, like how money becomes faith when it runs out."_

 _He brings a claw that he attached to his arm "You gotta be inside the dream to buy it. You gotta. Have. Faith. And that's what I'm here for. To make you believe."_

 _He then started cutting off her wings, and all she could do was scream in agony. "HEY, YOU STILL AWAKE! Don't pass out yet, honey, there is still plenty more to go."_

 _He then finished cutting off her other wing, and she was only breathing heavily, her wings not caught up that they had been cut off and where thrashing on the floor._

 _"There, see, we just turned the consumer into a producer, thereby increasing further production."_

 _Trager proceeded to gather the wings that had been severed. "And just think, the progress we made just today."_

 _He wrapped the wings, and proceeded to leave her "We have just gotten started! WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE BIG GUNS NOW!"_

Flashback end

She had been stuck in the dark room, with the doctor, now sweating and with bruises and cuts all over. After losing her wings, she had been forced to endure hours, to days, to weeks of torture. Electrical therapy that the doctor called "treatment." Sound treatment, when she was forced to stay awake for several days, listening to repetitive songs. Water cleaning, when she was stripped naked, and sprayed with a hose. Afterwards, she would then be reclothed, and placed in a chair, forced to watch a projector, as numbers and letters dashed across the screen, while playing animal noises in the background. If she was lucky, she would get a piece of bread for sustenance, as if she had the appetite.

She had been sitting in her cell, when she saw a man come in.

"Weakness, fragility. Look at yourself, the legendary Hawkgirl, brought to your knees so low. You know, you should be ashamed of how you let yourself go. I should let you rot in here."

He approached her, directly staring into her eyes, "But then again, this isn't your time. Yet, instead, this is your catalyst. You're weak. You're not ready, Shayera. Oh no, you are most certainly not ready, but you will be. And when the day comes, you will bring the world to its knees."

She reached forward to grab him, out of desperation, out of anger, only to see that he disappeared. Carefully looking around, she realized that this man wasn't even real. Suddenly, she found a puddle, and began staring, what was once the proud Hawkgirl had been nothing more than a shell and she was ashamed of what she had allowed herself to become.

Vixen POV

Vixen had been running from several guards. She had managed to escape the prison that she was in, only for the guards to chase her.

"Shes over there, this way!"

"Get that little bitch, now!"

"No where to hide, motherfucker!"

She had been running for days, she had removed her collar and gotten some of her strength back, but without her amulet, she couldn't return to full strength and was very vulnerable. She had to run, only to realize that she was getting tired.

She had kept running, only to find herself at a rock wall, and to her back, several armed guards.

"End of the line, bitch."

They had raised their guns, only to be gunned down.

Some had turned back to look, only to find a man drop on one of the men from a nearby tree, and used his gun to take out some of their men.

As the guards ran for cover, Vixen had used her athletic build to take some of the guards out, being careful not to get shot.

As one of the soldiers had began to operate the mounted gun on one of the trucks, the man had stabbed another guard with his knife, and ripped the pin off one of the grenades the guard had attached to his belt, before kicking him into the truck, causing it to explode.

After the shootout, all the guards lied on the ground, dead or unconscious.

The man spoke to her "Come on, we need to get going, or else more are going to show up."

Vixen was not pleased with him "Now wait a second, we need to get back-"

The man took out his knife and pointed at her throat "If you ever want to see your friends alive, you will do what I say, shut the fuck up and follow me."

The man put away his knife, and Vixen asked another question.

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

The man stopped before continuing "Jason, name's Jason."


End file.
